Ben 10 Omniwatch
by GodOfCreationUltimateAlienX
Summary: Ben Tennyson has returned from his trip into space and everything is too peaceful. Ben has had enough and yells to the stars asking for danger to find him. Professor Paradox comes to answer his plea, and takes Ben to the world of Overwatch. Their world is in danger and Ben with the help of his newly acquired Ultimate forms will stop their dimension from collapsing in on its self.
1. Chapter 1

**Ben 10 Omniwatch**

 **I do not own Ben 10 Omniverse or Overwatch**

 **Chapter 1: First Impression**

In a different dimension not too different from our own, there is a crisis that governments have been ignoring because the public does not approve of the organization that did their best to save everyone. Only they need the help of a Hero that no one has ever seen before.

This Hero is named Ben Tennyson, he is currently wearing blue jeans, blue and white sneakers, and a black t-shirt along with a green jacket with the number ten on the left side of his chest. And finally a strange looking watch called the Omnitrix, the greatest weapon in the universe. This weapon could make anyone powerful, but Ben Tennyson was the one who used to to help anyone he came across. The Omnitrix has the ability to transform the user into a different species of sentient alien life forms from across the universe. Its original purpose was to give the user the ability to walk a mile in another species shoes. It wasn't meant to be a weapon, but a tool to create peace.

He was in a place called the **The Temple of Anubis**. The whole place looked like a modern day version of Ancient Egypt, but a few other things that a regular city would have. A market, houses, and street lights. The only thing that stuck out like a sore thumb were a bunch of soldiers dressed in heavy armor with jet packs and what seemed like rocket launchers. And a robot walking amongst them. Ben proceeded to slap himself in the forehead. The robots here were called Omnics. Robots was more of a racial slur to them.

The group kept walking towards what seemed like a giant temple with 20 foot tall statues standing on each side of the entrance. He kept up with the group by running along the rooftops, he almost fell over when he noticed they stopped in the middle of the street. He peeked over the side of the building to continue his spying.

He then noticed that the heavy armed group stopped to check on a person who seemed to have fallen from about a height of one story or two. He heard one of the soldiers yell, "Captain over here!"

The rest of the conversation he couldn't make out, but he could tell by their movements that the leader wanted to keep moving. One of the group wanted to stay and help the man who had fallen and looked like he had gotten shot as well. Ben was about to jump off the building to go help the man but something he saw made him stop.

The omnic grabbed his pistol and pointed it at the other members of his group, then pointed it upwards under his head and pulled the trigger. Everyone was shocked including Ben, he had been through many dangers and life changing adventures. He did not expect that though.

Omnics of a different model started making their way towards the group of soldiers. The Omnics were about to start shooting them like fish in a barrel and Ben's blood started to pump with adrenaline. Everything started to move in slow motion to Ben Tennyson, with his hand already over the Omnitrix. He already knew which form to choose, and before he could slam his hand down on the Omnitrix he jumped off the side of the building. He was going to land between the soldiers and the rogue Omnics.

He slammed down on the Omnitrix and was engulfed in an emerald light. He felt the familiar rush of the transformation, and he could feel his whole body change. In almost a split second he transformed, but to Ben it felt much longer than that.

He felt his entire body grow past their limits, and his skin start to stretch and harden. His neck start to slightly elongate. His muscles grew and his bones harden. When he landed his body had finished the transformation.

Pharah's POV

Pharah was here on mission from the company she worked for, and all missions usually went well depending on how the soldier's mindset. But what just happened could make any soldier start to panic at the worst of times. Their Omnic comrade Okoro who was assigned to them from their company Helix, was about to attack them. The God program Anubis had broken through his firewalls and was controlling him, but before Anubis could manipulate Okoro he did something drastic. He shot himself in the head, but before he pulled the trigger all he could say was, "My apologies... Run." If he had a human face she knew that he would've had fear on his face, because even though he was an Omnic you could hear fear in his voice.

She looked towards the Temple of Anubis, and saw nothing but what looked to be a battalion of rogue Omnics. One of the rookies in the squad the squad panicked and started to shout, "Wait...What'd he mean, something terrible is about to happen?" Before she could give a command to her squad, something huge fell from the sky. When it hit the ground it a small crater and dirt flew from the impact. The dust hung in the air for about a minute, and her squad had to recover from the impact. She looked at the impact zone and saw something start to stand upright. When the dust parted she noticed that this "thing" wasn't an Omnic war machine and it sure wasn't human. It looked like a brown and tan skinned dinosaur. It stood at about 12 feet tall with it's back towards her and her squad. It took a deep breath and roared a beastly roar that sounded as if it was warning the Omnics to back off. The roar soon subsided and it shouted a battle cry, **"Humungousaur!"** The rogue Onnics just looked at this massive beast, almost as if they were shocked. They were like statues just standing there.

Ben's POV

Ben was hoping to try and intimidate the Omnics with his size but they just stood here for a good long minute. So he decided to make the first move, he lifted both of his hands and slammed them on the ground causes a shockwave to move the shake the ground in front of him. The rogue Omnics landed on their backs with loud crashes heard throughout the market. It didn't take long for them to recover from that, and they responded with returning fire from their pistols. Ben's first priority was to protect the squad of soldiers, because he knew they were going to be confused and would most likely shoot him before accepting his help.

He turned and gave his back to the rogue Omnics while thinking of what to say to the soldiers. When he turned around completely he was greeted by a couple of rockets to the face.

Pharah's POV

Pharah was in shock at what happened before her, seeing this humanoid dinosaur knock down the rouge Omnics like they were little wooden blocks. This amazed her, yet terrified her. The thought of having this creature attack her squad her family, it frightened her. That thought was interrupted when one of the rookies fired three rockets into the creatures face as it turned to face them.

While the smoke was clearing around the face of the creature Fera took note of the details of the creature. It stood at about 12 feet tall, it had nothing but it's tough hide to protect it. It had plenty of natural armor to spare, but the question was what were it's intentions?

When the smoke cleared and the creature looked at them. With a frown on its face it stated plainly, "Ouch... That hurt." Pharah had already come over the shock of the appearance of this beast, but seeing it talk just brought the shock come back with a vengeance.

Ben's POV

After Ben let them try to get accommodated with the fact that they have met something they could never have imagined, and now it's just spoke to them. They had to move fast now and Ben knew that they were on a mission that they had to complete. He broke their state of shock by yelling through the incoming fire that they were receiving. "I know you're all in a state of shock but we need to get moving!" As if in a trace they snapped back to reality. Ben the continued with, "I can take your questions after we shut them down, so what's the game plan?" The one to speak first was the leader, "Because of your size and invulnerability to gun fire you'll run as the distraction! My men and I will fly just overhead of you and give you cover fire. We need to watch each other's back on our way to Temple! Let's move!" Ben could see why she was out in charge of this squad; it seemed she has experience with things like this before.

They took off to the air while Ben/Humungousaur charges at the rogue Omnics to keep their attention on him. The soldiers flew around him to give him covering fire, but gave him enough room for him to throw punches.

Pharah's POV

She kept her mind on the mission at hand; while taking note of the creature's fighting style and movements. It focused on the main large force of the of the rogue Omnics slamming into them, tossing them around like rag dolls, and keeping them focused solely on him. She made sure to cover him and take out any stray Omnics that weren't in his path of destruction. She took note that this thing must have had plenty of battle experience, because he made sure to avoid collateral damage and nearby buildings.

Fera was so focused all of these that she didn't notice of nearby civilians taking refuge in a market stand.

Line right here

Ben saw the civilians trying to hide from the gunfire, and charged towards their position. The leader of the soldiers, the only one within the blue armor shouted to him, "The mission is our priority!" Ben shouted back, "That your priority, not mine!" He dove at the space between the Rogue Omnics and the civilians. Facing the civilians he leaned over them taking the blunt of the Omnics attack. He felt no pain until he was hit by a few rockets. He grimaced in pain, "Do these guys ever give up?" He looked down at the civilians, they included three humans and an Omnic. Ben's eyes widen it was a family of three and their Omnic counterpart.

He heard more rockets being shot at him but didn't feel anything. He turned around to see the blue leader looking at him from the ground. He could only see her mouth but he could tell that she was scowling very hard at him. She yelled, "I understand you have your priorities and you think of others before yourself. But if we don't stop the Anubis A.I. Here and now; more people will get hurt because of it! I've been keeping an eye on you and I've noticed your holding back!"

That hit Ben like a ton of bricks, she was very keen on the people around that she could almost read him like a book. For a moment he looked at the ground and thought; he knew that she was right.

Fera's POV

She was very surprised when the creature had sprinted and blocked the civilians, but to see this mighty creature actually show emotion let alone regret. It struck a chord in her heart for a second; it brought a memory back to her, but she couldn't focus on it right now. She had to keep moving.

Line here

Ben brought his giant head up and for a quick moment looked back at the family, he saw them scared and frightened. He spoke in his giant voice, "Stay out of sight, this will be over soon. You will make it home tonight... I promise! Let's move!" He started to rush towards the Temple; with only 100 yards to go he started to get serious about destroying this A.I.

With the soldiers flying close behind him; he started to grow in size. He kept growing until he reached 60 feet in height; he was practically just stepping on the Rogue Omnics. He could already tell that the soldiers were again surprised by what he could do. A part of him wanted to smile at their shocked faces; he would do that later for right now he didn't have time for his ego to show.

They reached the temple with Ben shoulder charging the door at top speed. Creating a large crumbling sound when he made contact with the door. The soldiers couldn't help but comment on their new mysterious ally. The rookie who had shot Ben stated, "I'm happy he didn't decide to squish me when I shot him." Another soldier yelled back, "You better hope I don't decide to squish you when we get back from this mission, but I can't complain... I probably would have shot him too back in my rookie days." They shared a small laugh that quickly subsided when Pharah held up her hand in a fist to indicate then to be quiet. She then made a small chopping motion with her hand. (For those who don't know this its means move out or move forward.) They started to move forward with their weapons at the ready they approached a giant door wide enough to fit Humungousaur. They were only a few yards away when they bursted open. Humungousaur brought his arms up to receive the impact for his new comrades.

The explosion in the small town square blew them all back. The squad of soldiers were knocked back several meters; lucky their armor protected them. Ben/Humungousaur was down on a knee starting to shrink back down to 12 feet in height.

Four huge Omnics at about 20 feet tall each were looking down at the group of soldiers and Humungousaur. They all had targeting laser on Humungousaur, with a legion of smaller human sized Omnics with rifles, rocket launchers, and a few sniper rifles zoned in on the soldiers. The soldiers looked around the court yard with their faces full of dread and the older soldiers saying a prayer. Pharah had a look of determination even in the face of her demise.

The four giant Omnics then stated in unison, **"SOLDIERS... YOUR EXISTENCE IS A THREAT TO ANUBIS. YOU WILL ALL BE ELIMINATED, YOUR BEAST HAS BEEN SCANED AND ANUBIS HAS ALREADY COME UP WITH A WAY TO COUNTER IT. ANY LAST WORDS?"**

Ben looked to Pharah, she looked at him, "I don't know what you are exactly, but it's been an honor to fight alongside you." Ben replied with, "I know that was very nice of what you just said...but we're going to get out of here..." He looked towards the rest of the squad of soldier, **"All of us! …Now Rogue Omnics; you know what time it is?"** The rogue Omnics looked at him and a legion of voices saying in unison, **"IT'S TIME FOR YOU TO BE OBLITERATED."**

Ben/Humungousaur shook his head side to side, **"No; It's time to go Ultimate!"** He twisted the symbol on his chest and then slammed down on it.

Pharah's POV

The Creature had an emerald light surround itself; engulfing him at a steady pace. It started from the symbol on his chest and continued to the rest of its body. It's chest grew wider, as well as its arms. It's muscles and bones seemed to grow making it look even more intimidating. It grew a mighty shell along its back with spikes protruding from it; its chest grew armor as well. It's mighty hide became forest green, along with a balled tail that looked like a mace; the odd thing that stood out was its knuckles. The knuckles had pieces of metal sticking out of them. Finally it seemed to have gained a helmet of horns sticking out from the sides. All together it looked like an upright ankylosaurs. Along with a great roar in the creature's voice it shout, **"Ultimate Humungousaur!"**

Ben's POV

He could feel the familiar feeling of going ultimate again and it felt good. He hadn't done this in a long time and it felt right. He scanned the large area of enemies and decided the next course of action would involve a multitude of explosions.

One of the soldiers barked at Ultimate Humungousaur saying, "I know it's cool what you just did, but how is it supposed to help?!" Ben pointed his fists at the Rogue Omnics roaring, **"THIS!"** His fists transformed into two organic versions of what would closely resemble a pair organic rocket launchers. His bio-organic guns shot at a steady pace; focusing mainly on the four 20 foot tall Omnics. They returned fire at Ulti. Humungousaur to no avail; only making him bare his teeth at them.

Pharah's POV

The creature now dubbed "Ultimate Humungousaur", kept the Rogue Omnics at bay while simultaneously absorbing the damage the Rogue Omnics were throwing at him. All Remaining Omnics were focused on Ulti-Humungousaur, for a moment she could feel that this mysterious creature was still holding back. Suddenly it's voice boomed shouting, **"I'll handle the Omnics you finish off the Anubis A.I.!"** Pharah acted quickly informing her squad to make a dash for Anubis. They flew off quickly towards their destination, shooting rogue Omnics on the way there.

Line here..…...

Ben had fired so many bio-rockets that smoke had clouded his vision and the temple itself. When the smoke cleared only a handful of rogue Omnics were still standing; he looked around to check on the soldiers and saw four soldiers on the ground. They were alive, it's just that they had a very rough landing. One soldier was rapidly descending with another soldier holding on for dear life. The "Blue" leader was still flying toward the giant glowing Anubis statue while simultaneously avoiding gunfire from the Remaining Omnics.

She focused her rocket launcher on the statue. She heard loud cracking and screaming coming from behind her near the entrance. She was about to turn to face it but heard a command coming from Ulti. Humungousaur, **"Focus on the A.I. I'll handle it!"** Out of reflex she turned back to her current objective. She turned focused her shot and fired.

Before the rocket hit the remaining rogue Omnics stated, **"ANUBIS WILL NOT BE DENIED YOU MUST BE NEGATED! NOW! NOW ANUBIS WILL UPLOAD UNIVERSAL CONNECTIVIT..."** They were unable to finish Anubis' words. That would have ended the whole ordeal there only if she hadn't been hit by a stray rocket. She started to fall towards the ground, but before submerging into unconsciousness she saw that the ceiling was starting to cave in around her.

Ben's POV

When Ben ordered the Blue leader to focus on Anubis he diverted his attention to screaming. He ran as fast as he could to the entrance; which was surprisingly fast. He shoulder charged a couple of leftover rogue Omnics while making his way there. He faced the door scanning the area for the source of the screaming. He suddenly heard a small squeak; looking down he found the source.

A small child was looking at him with fear painted across her face. Ben was suddenly frozen in his tracks; the girl was knocked to the ground with a rogue Omnic pointing a gun a gun at her. The Omnic looked at Ben with a red glowing light in the middle of his face; if he had an actual face it would probably be scowling. Everything went quiet to Ben except for the little girl's whimpering. The rogue Omnic was the first to break the silence, **"YOU HAVE DEVASTATED ANUBIS' PLAN BUT IT CAN STILL BE FIXED. SURRENDER CREATURE OR THE GIRL DIES!"**

Ben began to think on what to do, he had never come across this situation before. He stood there with his hands made into fists. He thought about rushing the Omnic then thought otherwise. He didn't want to risk the child. His eyes suddenly sprain open with an idea.

He undid his fists and started to speak, "I know that the Anubis A.I. is controlling you. You are not doing this of your own free will." The rogue Omnic looked at Ben with a red light of anger, **"YES THAT IS TRUE, BUT AS THE GOD A.I. SPEAKING TRUE THIS UNIT. OMNICS WERE MEANT FOR WAR AND WERE MADE TO BE COMMANDED!"**

Ben replied with, " Omnic fight for control don't let it win; you are stronger than this fight it!" The possessed Omnic started to laugh at this, **"ITS FOOLISH OF YOU TO EVEN TRY TO THINK THAT A BASIC UNIT LIKE THIS CAN FIGHT MY CONTROL!"** Ben kept trying his best to get the Omnic to fight back, **"Omnic this girl is innocent, don't take her life. It would only make her family cry and hate all Omnics because of it!"** Ben/Ulti. Humungousaur voice continued to grow in volume.

The Anubis A.I. said, **"IT IS FUTILE TO EVEN ATTEMPT TO TALK TO THIS UNIT! TRY IT AGAIN AND I WILL HAVE HIM PULL THE TRIGGER!"**

Ben had one more attempt so he had to choose his words carefully. He tried once more by saying, "I know that Omnics are fighting have equal rights as humans. That means you have life, you have free will, **YOU HAVE A SOUL!"**

The possessed Omnic barked, **"ALRIGHT YOU HAD YOUR CHANCE, NOW WATCH THIS CHILD DIE!"** The Omnic's finger began to move and everything seemed to move in slow motion. Ulti. Humungousaur started to jump forward to block the bullet. Ultimate Humungousaur moved too late, but there was no need. The Omnic stopped his pistol hand with his unarmed one. He looked at Ben with his eye turning from red to blue saying, "Creature destroy me now so the child may be saved!" Ben through the shock and terror of what just happened grabbed the Omnic and grew in size. He grew big enough to be able to hold the Omnic in one hand.

He brought the Omnic up to his face and growled back, "No! I'll save her and you! I'm not going to let you die today!" He looked down at the girl who was now crying profusely while looking at Ulti. Humungousaur. Ben decided to take a gentle approach, but he heard the sound of a rocket hitting metal. Ben looked back at Anubis to see smoke coming out from the A.I. Statue and saw the Blue leader starting to crash land from a stray rocket that hit her. She hit the ground with a large "THUD!"

Ultimate Humungousaur now has to rush to grab the entire squad of soldiers while holding the now limp Omnic, the soldiers, and the crying child. He quickly grabbed the child while she was still crying and then rushed to grab the rest of his allies. He placed the child under his right arm; the same arm that held the unconscious Omnic. The child continued to cry but to Ben everything was silent. He moved faster than he ever did before in his Ulti-Humungousaur form; he inhumanly grabbed the soldiers and ran for the door. As he made his way to the door he dropped Pharah!

After making his way to the door he looked back at the temple to see small rocks falling from the ceiling. His eyes grew wide with shock; he then proceeded to face palm himself, "Oh man!" He ran in through the entrance while simultaneously the ceiling began to fall completely. He jumped forward and onto all fours over Pharah protecting her from the falling debris.

At the same time the rebooting Omnic stood straight up and noticed the collapsing building. He saw the giant form of Ultimate Humungousaur rushing towards the falling building. He wondered why so he looked at the group of unconscious soldiers and little girl and took a head count. The blue leader or Pharah was missing. Ben ran in to grab Pharah the looked over at the form of Ben/Humungousaur running towards the temple. And stood over Pharah and took the damage from the falling building.

The Omnic made what sounded like a gasping sound. And keep his "eyes" on the collapsed building. The soldiers who were unconscious started to stir and check their surroundings; all they found was the Omnic looking at the now destroyed temple and the little girl who stopped crying holding her breath while watching the destroyed temple as well.

The rookie was the first to panic again. "Where's Captain Pharah?!" The rest of the soldiers were silent, their training and experience giving them hope that their captain would survive.

Suddenly the stones that were the roof of the temple exploded upwards towards the sky, revealing a giant green hand. As fast as it shot out it pulled back in followed a moment of silence. Then another booming sound and bricks scattering around the square.

The soldiers picked up their rifles and aimed them at the large pile of bricks. The Omnic put his hands up and yelled, "Don't fire he's helping your captain!

The smoke cleared revealing Ultimate Humungousaur holding an unconscious Pharah in his hands like she was lying in a hammock. He walked right up to them his hulking body standing over by several feet. He broke the silence by saying, **"Everyone feeling okay**?" The soldiers all seemed to say in unison, "We're alright sir!" While simultaneously saluting Ulti-Humungousaur. All Ulti-Humungousaur could respond with was a raised eyebrow. The soldiers then as suddenly as they saluted they brought their hands back down. One soldier who had what seemed like a shiny piece of metal on his chest took a few steps forward. He said with disbelief, "Sorry about that, we don't usually salute unless it's someone with authority or rank. It's a reflex really."

Ben was about to respond until he heard a small groaning coming from Pharah.

Pharah's POV

All Pharah could remember was the roof caving in and a rocket hitting her and the ceiling coming down. She grabbed her head and could still feel it pounding badly; her other hand grabbed the ground which felt odd. It felt rough, it curled around her, and it had fingers! A voice from directly above her spoke aloud, **"You okay pretty lady?"** She looked up at the origin of the voice and found the head of the creature who had helped her on her mission. She replied to his comment, "I'm fine just a little dizzy and sore, but I'll be fine." She heard a few voices and could only make out one line, "He called her pretty lady and she isn't saying anything about it?" She looked over and saw the rest of her squad with their helmets cracked, their rifles lowered, and what seems to be dumbfounded looks on their faces.

She then realized what the creature had said, and she started to slightly bush. She looked back up at the creature, "Wait did you just call me pretty lady?" The creature which she remembered was named Humungousaur looked at her with a light green blush on his face, **"I me...mea...mean you look pretty without your helmet**." She couldn't believe her ears, this creature thought she was pretty, anyone who ever wanted to say that knew she would get angry about it. She became a soldier to fight not to flirt. He may have been some unknown creature, but he was a kind one.

Line here!

The little girl who Ben had rescued came up to him and poked his leg so she could get his attention. "Excuse me." The little girl said quietly, "Thank you for saving Pharah she's my hero." The little girl had a small smile on her face with dried tears along her face.

Ben/Ultimate-Humungousaur put Pharah down and got on his knees and looked at the child. He looked at the child in the eye his face right in front of hers and smiled. Which was odd; Ulti-Humungousaur never smiles. He rustled her hair softly, "Your welcome little one. Now where is your family?" She pointed back towards the square with her little finger. Ulti-Humungousaur held his hand out and asked the little girl, "Can I give you a lift back to your house?"

The girl shook her head up and down. She picked her arms up towards Ulti-Humungousaur and said, "Let's go."

Ulti-Humungousaur couldn't help but smile at how cute the little girl was acting. He slammed his hand on the Omnitrix dial on his chest and in a flash transformed back into Humungousaur. Pharah and her squad were surprised to see him do this. While Humungousaur picked up the child Pharah decided to pry into his identity.

"So is this your true form or is this temporary? I was just wondering." Humungousaur started to walk back to the square, looking over his shoulder he answered her, "First let's take her home then I'll answer your questions." The little girl then replied to Ben, "My name is Aahmas." Ben/ Humungousaur couldn't help but smile at her, "That's a very pretty name, but what does it mean?" The little girl now known as Aahmas with a big smile on her face said, "It means season of spring!" Ben/ Humungousaur as if holding an egg patted her on the head saying, "Not so shy now are you?" Aahmas giggled at that and hugged Humungousaur's neck.

Pharah watched as this played out and thought to herself with a warm smile on her face, "He's even great with kids, he reminds me of Winston when I first met him." As they started making their way towards the square at the same time citizens started making their way out of their homes to find the source of the series of explosions.

Ben, Aahmas, The Rebooted Omnic, Pharah, and her squad slowly made their way to the square while covered in smoke from the debris of the temple. Ben could see the citizens and stopped in his tracks. Everyone behind him stopped and asked in unison, "What's wrong?" Ben face palmed himself mentally saying, "I'm so happy I never ended up in the military." He kept looking forward but spoke clearly, "There are citizens out and about. What should we do?" Pharah immediately speaks up, "Your fine as long as your with us. The people know us and understand that your on our side, but questions will arise and pictures will probably be taken without your consent." She said in a happy tone. The rebooted Omnic standing next to her.

Before Ben/ Humungousaur could take a step he heard the Omnic speak. "Excuse me sir thank you for saving me as well, even after ... what I did." Humungousaur looked at him with a small smile on his face, "It wasn't your fault, you were being controlled and your welcome." The Omnic then looked up at Humungousaur and asked, "What should I do with this new lease on life that you have given me?" Humungousaur looked towards the crowd, "I'll answer that once we take this little one home."

They started to walk out of the smoke with Pharah leading them out followed by her squad, the rebooted Omnic, and finally by Humungousaur with Aahmas sitting on his shoulder.

The small crowd of civilians all gasped at the sight of Humungousaur. Parents grabbed their children and a few Omnics who were in the crowd made their way to stand between the humans and Humungousaur. That's when Pharah flew up to Humungousaur's unoccupied shoulder and making her voice loud enough for everyone to hear.

"Everyone stay calm he's with me, and he's actually friendly. He helped us to stop the god A.I. Anubis, and he saved my whole squad including myself, this child, and an Omnic from being controlled. If he hadn't of helped us we would most likely be dead right now. He's a selfless being who put others before his own life. I trust him as does my squad." Pharah's squad all saluted in response to her speech. The people in the crowd responded with whispers and stares.

Suddenly two voices were calling out a name, **"Aahmas!"** the source coming from within the civilian crowd. A man and a woman who Ben assumed were a married couple ran out of the crowd towards Ben/ Humungousaur. They ran up to Ben in his Humungousaur form and weren't even scared of him, or they were just so happy to see their daughter safe once again. Aahmas wanting to jump down looking at the couple with a smile on her face and waving her right arm in the air. She replied by loudly saying, "Mama, Papa I made a new friend!" Ben/Humungousaur gently grabbed the girl with both of his hands and gently placed her on the ground. Once Aahmas was on the ground her parents embraced her in a family hug, her parents with tears in their eyes they softly said, "Don't scare us like that ever again."

They released her from their embrace Aahmas broke the silence, "Mama, Papa meet my new friend, Humungous!" She said in a bright and happy tone. Her parents looked up at Ben/Humungousaur; the father looked a bit intimidated while the mother had a look of compassion. All Ben/Humungousaur could do was wave his hand in hello and smile without showing his teeth. The father gave Ben/Humungousaur his hand to shake hands with and saying, "My name is Amasis, and we are in your debt sir." He said this in a calm tone while looking Ben in the eye. Ben shook his hand awkwardly, because when your hand is big enough to the other's hand entirely in your palm it's kind of awkward.

The mother while kneeling and still holding onto spoke, "My name is Atem and we are very grateful that you have brought our daughter back safely. And my husband is right we're in your debt." She said in a soothing motherly tone.

Ben/Humungousaur spoke after the couple had finished he said, "No, you don't owe me anything. It's part of the job, plus I'm satisfied with seeing a family back together again." Atem didn't want to take no for an answer, "There must be something we can do." Aahmas shook her mother's leg to get her attention, "I have an idea Mama!" Her mother brought her ear to Aahmas and listened to her. All Ben/Humungousaur could hear was whispering coming from Aahmas as she talked into her mother's ear. Aahmas' father, Amasis stood next to Humungousaur said loud enough for only Ben and his group to hear; "I trust my wife, so if she agrees with our daughter then I agree with my wife."

Ben/Humungousaur smiled at this, _"He sounds like Dad."_ He thought.

Atem stood up and looked at Humungousaur with a warm smile, "Come I will make you all a meal in celebration."

When Ben heard this a small tear began to form in his eye, he felt his heart grow heavy. Pharah's face transitioned back to her usual "Soldier look" and stepped up to speak to the family. Before her lips could make the first words Ben/Humungousaur spoke with pain in his voice, "Thank you... so much for what you want to do. I already understand that this city and many like it around the world are not doing so well with food. You make my heart feel full of compassion. Bless you all, your home, and your kindness."

Pharah watched Humungousaur with silence and. Couldn't believe her ears and eyes, the mighty being who had brought down all of those Omnics and saved the lives of her squad, Aahmas, and even the entire city knew the pain of what it meant to be weak defenseless. This seemed to have struck a chord in Pharah's heart, and she too felt a tear trickle down her cheek.

Aahmas walked up to Humungousaur and hugged his leg to give him comfort. She then spoke with the most innocent voice, "What's wrong Humungous?" Ben/Humungousaur looked down at Aahmas and said with regret in his voice, "I'm sorry little one, but I have to go now." Aahmas' eyes started to tremble with tears forming within them, but before she could speak or her parents; Humungousaur gave her a promise. "But I promise I'll be back to visit you and share a meal with you all including all of them." He motioned his head towards the Rebooted Omnic, Pharah, and Pharah's squad. "I'll be back and when I come back I will tell you many stories, bring many new friends, and I'll bring food to everyone here. I promise on my life!" He made sure for everyone in the crowd around them still watching to understand the promise he made not just to Aahmas and her family, but to the whole city.

Pharah was still in a state of shock, the being had promised to help save her city and its people. Who was this creature really and where has he been all of this time? If Overwatch was still around he would be a part of it.

Humungousaur got down on his knees and hugged the Aahmas and her family with tears streaming down his face, "I always keep my promises, I just can't join you now because I have work to do so this world may be a better place."

Ben/Humungousaur let go of them and started to walk towards Pharah. He spoke with tears still dripping from his eyes, "Come on I'll answer your questions as promised."

A couple minutes later

They were now in an alleyway with Humungousaur standing at the dead end of it, while Pharah, her squad, and the rebooted Omnic stood at the entrance. Pharah decided to get right to the point. "Who are you and where do you come from?"

Ben/Humungousaur had already thought of an explanation because they couldn't know the truth just yet, not after what Professor Paradox told him. "My name is Humungousaur. I have come from the stars to help your planet. I've come here with a small army of other beings to help your planet and bring peace." Ben let that sink in for bit. Given the looks of slight shock from Pharah and her squad, he didn't want to diverge too far from the truth.

Pharah almost immediately broke from her shock and asked, "So you're an alien? Then if you have a small army of others with powers different from yours... some people may see you all as a threat to the world."

Ben/Humungousaur had already thought this through with the help of Paradox, "We already went through many debates, talks, and even simulations just to make sure we did the best we could. With that in mind we decided that we would reveal ourselves one at a time, so that we don't spread more panic to your world."

Pharah seemed pleased with this comment. She replied with, "Actually your presence alone may keep the attention of many civilians and Omnics alike from the current problems of the world."

Ben/Humungousaur was kind of in a hurry now, because he knew he would hear the familiar beeping sound soon. Ben then said, "I hate to rush things but I'm in a bit of a hurry, so I'll answer one more question."

Humungousaur then remembered something. "Omnic I've figured out what to do with you." He pointed his giant finger at Pharah, "You will stay with her and help her in any way you can. Until the next time we meet, protect her with your life."

The rebooted Omnic then saluted Humungousaur, "I will sir. Until we meet again." He said in a happy tone.

Pharah's turned into that of disappointment, "Why the rush?" Humungousaur replied with, "You have your report to write, I have mine." Grumbled Humungousaur. "I can't blame you there." said Pharah agreeing with him. "My last question is... what is that symbol on your chest? The one shape like a green hourglass."

Ben/Humungousaur thought for a moment and finally told her an answer that Grandpa Max would be proud of, "From where we're I'm from it means peace. We just thought if we all wear it the residents of this planet might try to rally behind this new symbol of peace."

Pharah eyeballed him, almost as if looking right through his very being. Humungousaur didn't even budge though only having his regular neutral face showing.

"I like the way you think." Pharah said before asking another question, "What do you call yourselfs, your team that have come to Earth?"

Ben never thought of what to call his so called "Small Alien Army", but he had something in mind. "We call ourselves "Omniforce"."

After he had finished his sentence he was immediately engulfed in a bright blue flash of light. Pharah and the rest the group had to cover their eyes, even with their helmets on the flash was too strong. The rebooted Omnic had no need to cover his optics to the flash, he just recorded the event.

When the flash subsided, Pharah looked at the spot where Humungousaur was standing, and found nothing. She scanned the spot and area and again found nothing, no remains of any residue of any kind. She looked at the rebooted Omnic and asked, "Did you record that?" her voice still neutral and without emotion. The rebooted Omnic played a holographic recording of the event for the whole squad to see. No one spoke, until the rookie said for everyone to hear, "I hope what Humungousaur said is true, because if he doesn't they could destroy us."

The faces of the squad darkened, until Pharah replied with, "Or they could save our world from falling apart. I just wonder if they are here for peace, how many people will join their ranks, and if they know about **Overwatch**."

Humungousaur/Ben was teleported to **Watchpoint Gibraltar,** and came face to face with two people. The first was what appeared to be a Gorilla in an armored suit, his name is **Winston**. "So how did your mission go Ben?" The second was a man in a lab coat, with goggles around his neck, and a pocket watch in his hand. His name **Professor Paradox.**

The Omnitrix symbol on Humungousaur started to beep and glow red. In a matter of seconds a green flash consumed him and suddenly there stood Ben Tennyson. "It went very well, but we still have a lot of work ahead of us." Ben said in a happy tone.

"Your right Benjamin, we still need more allies and resources if we want to bring back Overwatch.

 **My first Fanfiction, and I'm proud of it. Please leave comments I will always check on them and don't worry more chapters are on the way.**


	2. Chapter 2: A New Mission

**Ben 10 Omniwatch**

 **I do not own Ben 10 or Overwatch**

 **Chapter 2: A New Mission**

It was a relaxing day for our shapeshifting hero Ben Tennyson. He had just come back from a trip to space with his cousin Gwen Tennyson, his best friend Kevin Levin, and his partner Rook Blonko. So far everything had been peaceful which kind of scared Ben a bit. This resulted because of the trip he and his friends had been on.

They had stopped wars from happening, criminals in the act of crime, and brought all alien species a bit closer to peace. This brought a small time of peace all across the universe. This in turn made Ben's life a bit dull and boring, but it change him for the better. The trip lasted for a year and a half, Ben is now twenty years old. He is wiser, stronger, and his humility has grown.

He sat down at his usual happy place Mr. Smoothies, and he had come to a realization that he wanted the universe to send trouble his way. Ben put his smoothie down on the table, stood up, and screamed as if to the heavens, "Okay Universe you win…..PLEASE HAVE SOMETHING FOR ME TO DO! I don't care if it's Vilgax, another evil alien race, or something bigger than that! Just help me to keep doing my job! Please."

As if on que, a portal of swirling blue energy opened up and out walked a certain time walker. Ben looked at the portal and with a happy sigh he walked up to the portal and smiling he said, "Professor Paradox. Am I glad to see you." Surprisingly he gave a hug to the time walker.

Professor Paradox hugged back, knowing why Ben was eager to see him again. "Hello Ben, Good to see you!" He said in his usual cheery voice. Professor Paradox wore a scientist's lab coat over a long sleeve shirt, khaki pants, and a pair of lab goggles. He had jet black hair that was slicked back naturally and looked like he was in his mid-fifties.

Ben finished his hug and let go, "It's good to see again old friend." He said in a happy tone.

Paradox continued to speak, "I've heard your plea to the universe Ben and I'm here to give you a new mission that needs your help alone, and not your friends." Ben rushed Paradox by guessing what he was going to say next, "Is it a far off alien world that needs saving, nononono….let me guess….I need go to the future to help with something, or …..save the universe again?"

This made Professor Paradox laugh, "No none of those, I'm sending you to a different universe that needs your help."

Ben kept guessing, "Is it one I've been to before?" Paradox waved his head in a no motion. "It's a universe without an Omnitrix or Ben Tennyson, but if we don't help out this universe it will fall apart and end up destroyed."

This surprised Ben a little, "Wait you said we. Does that mean we will be working together on this mission?"

This made Paradox's smile grow, "Yes you are correct, but only until we can get a foothold in this world. In other words you need to make allies, find necessary resources, and a residence where you can find a place where you can call home."

Ben smiled, "I don't think we've ever had the chance to work together for a long period of time. Just one question, when do we start?"

Paradox pulled out his pocket watch and pushed a button on the side of it and suddenly he and Ben were surrounded by a flash of blue light. In mere seconds Paradox and Ben were teleported to Galvan Prime, specifically they teleported in the lab of Omnitrix creator Azmuth.

Azmjuth didn't even have to turn his back to face his guests, he knew who had just arrived. "It's nice to see you again my old friend. How can I help you today?" Said Azmuth as he turned to face Paradox and Ben. Paradox smiled and said, "I need for you to give Ben the little project that we've been working on. And don't try to deny him the upgrade, you and I both know that you finished it a couple months ago.

Azmuth looked at the ground and sighed, "This is the only reason I detest you Time Walker, I can never surprise you. I was just waiting for either a major event or from young Benjamin's birthday which is several months from now."

Ben decided to stay silent for Azmuth, it was his new way of showing respect to one of his mentors. Azmuth looked up at Ben, "You usually start talking and complaining by now Ben, what gives?" Ben took a minute to choose his words carefully, "During my time in the universe wandering with my friends like a couple of galactic vagabonds, I've learned that it's better to let those who have more intelligence and wisdom speak before those who have very little knowledge. I accidentally got the Omnitrix, it was meant for my grandfather and I know you let me keep it so I can keep the universe safe. So the choice is yours if I am worthy of having the upgrade or not." Ben said this in a calm and collected tone.

This had surprised Azmuth greatly, his eyes had widened with a slight shock. He had never heard Ben speak like this. His shock faded and was replaced with a warm grandfatherly smile. He walked atop his hover pad, and hovered up to Ben's level. He did the one thing Ben never thought he would do, He gently hugged Ben's neck like a grandfather would hug their grandchild and with a tear slowly making its way down Azmuth's cheek, "I'm proud of you, you've come a long way from the whiny little ten year old that annoyed the hell out of me."

Ben kept his calm demeanor, "Thank you Azmuth that means a lot to me, and here I thought you didn't have a sense of humor." Ben said finishing his sentence off with a smile.

In a mere moment Azmuth wiped his face away of the single tear and resumed his usual attitude, "Now Paradox has already informed me of this new mission you will be going on. I have the upgrade already on me for just in case emergencies. Now let me see the Omnitrix."

Ben brought his hand up to Azmuth and held his breath, he had a feeling of what the upgrade was. Azmuth grabbed a small green chip from with his robes. The chip was as small as Azmuth's finger. He took pressed a few buttons on the Omnitrix's dial and inserted the chip within the core of the Omnitrix. He took a few steps back and let the Omnitrix close back up and start to transform from a simple white and green watch to a green gauntlet.

The Omnitrix extended on Ben's forearm, the electronic watch look disappearing or evolving into an old look. The dial changing into the Omnitrix symbol, with the rest extended to form a sort of guard and a few sort of tubes formed along the sides of the gauntlet. Within a couple of seconds the transformation finished to reveal the **Ultimatrix**. One of the most powerful and dangerous weapons of all time.

Ben's face became a bright smile, grateful for his early birthday present, "I knew it!" shouted Ben. Azmuth smiled at Ben, "Yes, your early birthday present is the Ultimatrix but this time it comes with over a dozen new ultimate forms at your deposal. I took the liberty of refining Albedo's obsolete prototype."

Ben's smile only grew knowing that this meant he would have a lot on his plate with the new mission. "I'm also allowing a longer time limit on your transformations. You'll now have a two hour time limit, I've done this because of the warnings Paradox has been giving me. Plus so that I know you'll do the best you can, Paradox will keep me updated and inform me of everything you do. I will be your contact in this universe."

This grabbed Ben's attention, "One question though, how long will I be gone?" Paradox put his hand on Ben's shoulder in reassurance, "Don't worry Ben, to everyone here you'll be gone for a couple of days. By the time they start to worry you'll be back and possibly with a couple of friends."

This helped Ben in believing his family would be alright, "Also why would I be bring back friends?" Azmuth floated back down to his work bench. "Good luck Ben." Paradox grabbed his watch and then he and Ben disappeared onto their next journey. Azmuth continued his sentence after Ben and Paradox left, "…and please do be careful."

In only a second Paradox and Ben were teleported to Ben's room, "You might want to grab a spare change of clothes, this is going to be a long trip for you and I." said Paradox with his usual smile. Ben grabs his black and green backpack and starts to make his way to his closest, "It's time I wear my old favorite." He reaches into his closest and pulls old his old signature green 10 jacket. Paradox already knew why Ben was bringing it, "Why bring your jacket and not your hoodie?" "Because I think it's time I get out of this phase of mine. I look too much like a pre-teen and not like my age. It's I wore something more mature." Ben said with slight disgust when he talked about his phase.

Ben changed into a black t-shirt, blue jean pants, and his old pair of black and white shoes. "I changed my look because the Omnitrix changed and I lost my Ultimatrix. I felt like I lost a part of me …but that changes now. I've got the Ultimatrix back and I'm whole again." Ben walked towards Professor Paradox and brought up the Ultimatrix with the dial facing Paradox, "Now let's show this dimension that green will be the color of peace!" Ben said with confidence filling every word. "First I need a haircut, my hair has gotten too shaggy." detested Ben. Professor Paradox opened his pocket watch and in a flash of blue light Ben's hair changed to a much more mature look. (His final look is Ben 10/Generator Rex HEROES UNITED Ben)

Ben walks over to a mirror and looks over himself, "Much better, a more mature look. Thanks Paradox."

"Alright then, to celebrate I'll introduce you to this dimension with a short history of the greatest heroes that ever lived." Paradox brought up his pocket watch and again he and Ben were teleported by the Blue flash.

When the flash subsided Ben was greeted by a gray colored sky, and gave off a feeling of tension in the air. "Welcome to **King's Row**! One of the major hotspots of tension in this area between Omnics and Humans. This is where we'll be meeting our contact."

Ben's face turned into curiosity as he and Paradox stood atop a roof top of a five story building. He looked across what looked like a city. It had buildings stacked high like a building blocks, with a Big Ben Clock Tower in the center of the city. The difference between "The Big Ben" from Ben Tennyson's universe was made of metal, it was an old structure. The "Big Ben" of this universe was smoother, more futuristic, and finally it had a holographic clock over the regular one.

If Ben was in his " **Greymatter** " or " **Brainstorm** " forms he would love to elaborate, but Paradox interrupted his train of thought. "Wait, we're meeting up with someone? Who is it?" Ben said with a confused look.

Paradox looked over the edge of the building, "We'll come out from over there." Not even a second later Ben and Paradox walked out of the alley way that Paradox just pointed to. They made their way out of the alley way and onto the street, "Paradox. Why do I have the feeling that you are trying to avoid my question?" Paradox stopped at the entrance of the alley way facing out towards the street, "Ben, there are some thing I've had to keep hidden from everyone….. even you my friend." This confused Ben, "Like what Paradox? What could be so important that you would hide it from everyone including myself? Unless it had to deal with the multiverse being in trouble from any number of dangers."

"Actually it doesn't have anything to do with the multiverse, but me." Paradox looked at the ground, saying these words with a sad tone in his voice. Ben put his hand on Paradox's shoulder, "Paradox, by now you should know that if you need anything help, a hero, or protection I'm here for you."

This helped Paradox a little, "I already knew you were going to say that." Paradox's usual smile returning to his face.

"But first we need to get moving!" Once again Ben and Paradox were transported to another area. This time it was in an apartment, it was quite small. It looked like it belonged to only one person, and it clearly belonged to a girl. There were a few pictures here and there of people Ben had never met before in his life, but the one person that kept appearing in these photos was a short haired brunette that always smiled. Her smile was big bright and it screamed, _"We can do it no matter what happens!"_ This made Ben smile in return, but his thoughts were interrupted by Paradox. "Come now Ben, we have a museum to visit."

"Why, I thought we were supposed to meet our contact?" Ben said confused. "Actually our contact is going to meet us there, and we'll be there ahead of schedule. While we wait I'll be giving you the history lesson I promised." "Okay then, let's move out!" Ben said in a very cheery manner. That girl's smile seemed to feel infectious even though Ben had never met her. Ben put his backpack down next to the small kitchen and then stood next to Paradox. Ben closed his eyes and when he reopened them he had to block his vision from all the lights and sun.

He looked around and found himself in a giant museum of some kind. Filled with giant mechanized suits that were as big as " **Fourarms** " and weapons of different shapes, sizes, and uses. To Ben it was like he was in the Mount Rushmore armory that he, Gwen, and their Grandpa Max saw when he was ten. It brought back a few memories, but then he saw a video playing that had a symbol on it. The symbol caught his attention, it looked like a pair of hands put together. Like someone meditating, and it had a circle around it.

As the video played he learned about the different operatives that were a part of what he found out was called, " **Overwatch** ". An international team made to battle a global threat called the " **Omnic Crisis** ". These "Omnics" as what this world called them were designed for war and meant to give different countries the edge they needed to win. Only something happened when they were created, they gained intelligence from these A.I.s that were in charge of them. The Omnics fought humanity and almost the world to the brink, but that's when Overwatch came to save them. Ben was angry at first at the Omnics, but soon found out that they were actually looking for freedom and equal rights as humans. The Omnics were just misdirected by the God

Two Hours later

Ben and Paradox had gone through the whole museum learning about how the Omnic Crisis ended, the founding memebers of Overwatch, other Overwatch members, and sadly how Overwatch was brought to a close.

"Even though Overwatch ended, their work only secured peace even though it was short. But look on the bright side Ben, you see those two kids over there?" Paradox pointed over towards two kids who looked like brothers, one was about nine years old and the older one looked about ten. They both had blonde hair, and their faces looked similar. The younger brother had a cast on his right arm and an orange shirt with a knight helmet of some kind on the front. He also had a giant smile on his face.

The older brother appeared different in his attire and attitude. He had a blue and white hoodie, with the hood over his head, and his hands inside his pockets. His attitude said, _"Why should I keep believing in Overwatch?"_ It was as if he had already given up and had no hope left. This made Ben feel a little sad, but it also showed him why Overwatch existed. It brought hope to everyone.

Professor Paradox interrupted his thought by saying, "Why don't we listen in on their conversation, it might show you how differently they view Overwatch at the moment."

Ben and Paradox were standing almost 30 yards away, but they could hear everything very clearly. As the brothers talked he started to understand slowly that Overwatch was for the kids of this world heroes, as he was a hero for his universe.

The younger brother was so happy and Overwatch, he tried talking about the different heroes. "So which hero is your favorite? Mine's Fusionator no no no, Tracer yeah Tracer. She like "Cheers love the Calvary's here." Pew pew pew." In Ben's head he saw Tracer zipping around shooting her machine pistols.

Ben had finally learned who the short haired Brunette was, her name was Tracer and she was a very cool hero. (But let's get back to the brothers.)

The older brother only sighed at the little imitation his younger brother gave him. He then walked off to the next item that was nearby to him. The younger brother made a small face of frustration, but then his face turned to that of pure awe because of what he saw.

He saw the " **Doomfist** **Guantlet** ", he continued. "That's Doomfist's Gauntlet….., oh man I heard he could level a sky scraper!" This reminded Ben of his " **Atomix** " form when he fought Albedo almost a year and a half ago. The younger brother continued, "And remember when **Winston** beat him like, **PRIMO PUNCH**!" Ben imagined seeing Winston throw a wide and powerful punch while roaring a battle cry. The younger brother did his best to imitate the move and show his older brother. The older brother only responded by sighing and finally talking, "That's only in the holovids, everybody knows that Overwatch got shut down. Half of them are just mercenaries now."

Paradox was the first to speak, "See what I mean when I said this world was going to need your help. It's slowly losing its hope in heroes and in themselves as well." This reopened Ben's mind to some old memories he had when he was a kid. Like the time he first fought Vilgax and so on. As Ben was revisiting old memories he heard and explosion go off on the roof, he instinctively went for the Omnitrix. He was about to select an alien but Paradox stopped him, "Not yet Ben timing is everything."

Paradox pointed towards the young brothers, "For now help to protect them!" As soon as he said that immediately a giant armored gorilla came crashing down into the museum through the glass roof. It crashed several feet from the brothers, while Ben and Paradox ran towards the boys as fast as they can.

When the Gorilla crashed a woman with blue skin and adorned in a purple skin tight body suit jumped off of it and used a grappling hook to launch herself up to a ledge.

This struck Ben as odd, she was a woman with blue hue to her skin. She also wore a skin tight purple leotard, it seems she wore it so it would distract her enemies. This caused Ben's cheeks to heat up and blush. Finally she had a rifle in her hands that had a red scope on it and in mere moments it transformed into a sniper rifle in her hands.

She then proceeded to bring up her sniper rifle. By the time she started to take aim and fire shots at the gorilla Ben and Paradox had made their way to the young brothers. The Gorilla placed himself between the oncoming bullets and the two brothers, Ben, and Paradox.

The Gorilla wore what appeared to be a form of space armor with a jet booster on its back. The armor was thick, and he had the suit surround his head and neck. Finally he had a pair of glasses on his face, which again struck Ben as odd. _"This world is only going to get weirder I just know it!"_ thought Ben.

While receiving the bullets to his armor he looked at Ben's group and spoke, "Enjoying the exhibit?" He grunted in pain, because of the bullets being fired at him. "Okay play times over, you two get them to cover." He look straight at Ben and Paradox when he said this. They each grabbed one of the brothers and started running off in the other direction. They ducked behind one of the exhibit, Ben put the younger brother down and reached for the **Ultimatrix**. "Ben like I said before, timing is everything. I'll let you know when." Paradox said in a serious tone.

Ben huffed in anger, "Alright!" He looked back at the Gorilla which he remembered was called **Winston** , one of the old members of Overwatch.

Winston charged towards the woman who Ben had remembered was named **Widowmaker**. As Winston charged a shadow started to move towards him, this had grabbed Winston's attention. A figure transformed from the shadow into a man wearing what looked like a modern version of the Grim Reaper. He had on a black trench coat with an added hood, while wearing a mask over his face. He had on armor on only small parts of his body. From his elbows down he had armored gauntlets, while from his knees down he had armored boots. It seemed like he wore armor there and not on his body because he didn't need to be protected. Paradox informed Ben that this villain was called **Reaper**.

He started to fire at Winston with his dual shotguns, Winston had to block the blasts with his massive arms. This gave Widowmaker the chance to focus on her true target.

Ben retained his focus on the female villain Widowmaker, she wasn't covering her Accomplice. So that meant she was focusing on something else. He followed her gaze to the Doomfist Gauntlet, they were here for that weapon!

Ben returned his gaze to Widowmaker who was still crouching, but then suddenly something seemed to teleport right next to here.

"Psst, what you looking at?" It was a short haired brunette, **Tracer**. She wore a flight jacket with the sleeves rolled up. On her forearms she had white armor that looked almost like jet wings. She also had goggles of some kind on, with skin tight orange spandex. That made Ben slightly blush.

Widowmaker reacted by instinct and jumped, launched her grappling hook, while firing at Tracer. Tracer reacted like a genie in a lamp, all she did was teleport from one spot to the next. All be it only a short distance, but she moved quickly almost too fast for the human eye to see. She moved fast and popped around the bullets, and up towards the roof. She did a back flip and popped out to machine pistols from her arm gauntlets. She immediately started to fire at Widowmaker, which caused Ben to feel uneasy. "Ben don't assume things so quickly. Look at where she's firing at." Paradox said giving focus to Ben. Tracer was firing around Widowmaker, almost forcing her to move to a different area. She was trying to not give Widowmaker enough time to react.

This reminded Ben of " **XLR8** ", one of Ben's fastest alien forms.

Tracer also had that same cheery smile and she was giggling. She did this while being fired at. "She has a lot of experience in situations like this." Paradox said with pride in his voice. All Ben could do was nod in approval while keeping his eyes on the heroes.

The heroes and villains kept the fight moving, the heroes avoided the museum pieces while the villains shot at the heroes no matter where they went.

Tracer was teleporting in circle around Widowmaker, causing her to keep her focus on Tracer. While Reaper kept the heat up on Winston with his shotguns. Since Winston had no weapon he had to stick to his fists, causing him to run at Reaper, while Reaper ran back to keep the distance between them.

As the battle progressed Ben noticed that Reaper and Widowmaker inched closer together, while Tracer started to create more distance between her and Widowmaker. Winston climbed on top of turret walker and used his jet booster to launch himself into the air and did a ground slam. Causing some of the ground to crack and shake.

This only made the villains jump back from the slam. Reaper put his shot guns in his trench coat and pull out two grenade launchers. He fired consistently giving Winston almost no time to protect himself. Tracer teleported behind some cover right behind Winston. Tracer called out "WINSTON!" Winston's hand changed into a catapult, while Tracer teleported into Winston's hand. Winston launched her right after the grenades had stopped firing. Tracer launched through the smoke.

She landed in between Widowmaker and Reaper and fired her machine pistols at both villains gaining their attention, while Winston charged Reaper once again.

The only words coming from the villains was Reaper saying "Die.", as if death itself was there among them. It actually gave Ben a chill. This worried Ben because he only ever got those from Vilgax.

He was right to be concerned with Reaper, because Reaper started to emit his shadows once again. Reaper dropped his shotguns and whisper, "Yes." The shadows around Reaper then erupted into a large circle. Reaper suddenly moved like Tracer, shooting bullets off in every direction.

At that moment the battle turned to the Villains favor, because Tracer at that moment lost the ability to teleport. For the moment her armor or whatever it was needed to charge for a few minutes, and Ben knew that in those few minutes everything can only get worse.

Tracer put her machine pistols back inside her armored fins, and ducked behind the same cover as the brothers. She looked at them and gave them a small smile, "Don't worry luvs cavalry's here."

Ben and Paradox got separated from them when Winston did his ground slam.

Winston now focused again on Reaper charging him as fast as he could. Reaper saw Winston's charge coming from a mile away, and focused his shadow attack on him. Winston received a ton of damage from all the bullets and was able to take a swipe at Reaper. This would have been able to knock Reaper down, but he turned into the shadows himself and avoid Winston's attack.

Winston landed face first onto the ground, hard and was exhausted from the bullets and attacks he had received. This made Ben look at Paradox and say, "I'm going in." Paradox only replied with, "Don't change forms in the middle of battle Ben, we need to keep your secret for now."

Ben looks at him and nods and activates the Ultimatrix and starts to cycle through the different holograms of aliens. He kept looking until he stopped at the one he was looking for. He slammed his hand down on the Ultimatrix and felt his body devolve while he sprouted two extra arms. He could feel his bones crunch as they changed, his skin sprouted blue fur, and a strong tail. He gained two extra eyes and his body hunched over. It felt right to transform again. (Ultimate Alien Spidermonkey I thought he was better.)

Tracer watched as Winston struggled to get back up to his feet she prayed for the universe to help her friend in their time of need. "Come on big guy, get up." Tracer whispered to herself.

Widowmaker blew up the glass that surrounded the "Doomfist gauntlet" while Reaper slowly made his way over to the exhausted Winston. The Older brother saw this happening and looked at Widowmaker and then back at his younger brother. "Oh no" the younger brother said with fear in his voice. Reaper pointed his two shotguns at Winston ready to pull the trigger until a flash of green light caught his attention.

Suddenly an odd battle cry was heard throughout the museum; "Spidermonkey!"

Reaper Looked towards the origin of it and found an odd sight. A blue anthropomorphic monkey stood atop a small museum piece. Reaper was standing still like a statue, with a blue four armed monkey, and it glared at him. This grabbed Widowmaker's attention. She focused her sniper rifle on this thing and started to record it.

Reaper looked back down at Winston, "Is it one of your mutated cousins, Monkey." He said in a raspy whisper. Winston looked at Spidermonkey in awe, he had never seen a primate with four arms and blue fur. Winston's mind stated to go and think of the evolution this creature had to go through.

Spidermonkey then jumped at Reaper, grabbing Reaper he immediately tossed him at Widowmaker who was over 20 yards away. She tried to roll out of the way but reaper was flying too fast. He crashed into Widwmaker making a loud thud sound throughout the whole museum and causing the Doomfist to fall to the ground.

Spidermonkey drummed on his chest in victory, while shout his usual monkey cries. "Ah ah ah ah" Spidermonkey brought his arms down and then looked over at the small pile of villains. "Come on! I'm ready for more! I got a rush going on and I'm ready for anything!" Reaper stood up and looked at Widowmaker as she got up to her feet. "This monkey is mine, cover me." Widowmaker just nodded her head and ran back to put some space between her and her new target. Reaper transformed into his shadow form again and charged at Spidermonkey. Spidermonkey jumped up and did a backflip onto a 15 foot tall mech suit. He just did a raspberry at reaper. Reaper fired off his shotguns and kept firing. Spidermonkey flawlessly jumped out of the way of oncoming bullets from both Reaper and Widowmaker. He made it worse for them by taunting them. "You can't even hit the broad side of a barn with those shots! Oh oh oh ah ah!"

This angered Reaper past the breaking point, he dropped his dual shotguns and grabbed his dual grenade launchers from within his coat and looked straight at Spidermonkey. If looks could kill Spidermonkey would've been dead 10 times over.

Keeping his eyes locked onto Spidermonkey he gave orders to Widowmaker, "GO GET WHAT WE CAME FOR, I'M GOING TO KILL THIS FUCKING PEST!"

Just these words alone made Widowmaker feel a shiver down her spine, but even with those words she gave a nod and started to swing back to the Doomfist.

All Spidermonkey said to Reaper was three words, "Anger issues much?" At that moment Reaper fired off grenade after grenade at Spidermonkey, but to Ben/Spidermonkey it was nothing but fun to him. He had gotten used to this throughout his life, dodging blaster fire, bullets, and even screaming fangirls. He wasn't even trying really, he was just pissing this guy off. "Word of advice, work on your aim!" Ben/Spidermonkey said with a smile on his face.

Ben/Spidermonkey landed on the ground in front of Reaper, who was actually breathing heavily and looking at the ground. Reaper looked up at this new and strange being and with his raspy voice said, "When we meet again I'll be the one to kill you!" "Leaving so soon? Please stay for the after party in prison!" Ben/Spidermonkey said with a scowl.

 **A Few Minutes Ago**

During their little duel Winston was starting to slowly get up while Tracer went to his side to help him up. "Come on Winston, we got lucky this time." Tracer said with a small smile.

The brothers still hid behind the museum exhibit and watched curiously, "Boys I apologize, but I have a bad hip. So if you don't mind young man you need to stop Widowmaker from taking The Doomfist." Paradox said with a serious tone. He spoke to the two brothers, more specifically the older one in the blue hoddie. The older brother looked at his brother then back at Paradox. "Don't worry I'll look out for your brother, go get her!" Paradox said with a reassuring smile.

"This being is very agile and quick, I wonder where it's from?" Winston said in a pained tone. "Winston first we deal with the villains then you can ask him yourself."

The older brother made his way towards the Doomfist quietly trying to avoid Widowmaker's line of sight. Widowmaker focused her attention back to Reaper and Spidermonkey, doing her best to give Reaper an edge against this unknown being.

This gave the older brother the chance to make his move and grab the Doomfist and then retreat back behind the Doomfist display case.

Widowmaker turned her attention back to the Domfist, but it was gone. She looked all around for it and found nothing. She slowly moved closer to the Doomfist exhibit, and then heard a small shout coming from behind another museum exhibit. "Watch out!" the younger brother called out to his brother for fear of him being shot.

Widowmaker brought up her custom sniper rifle and brought down her visor to find the source of the shout.

Meanwhile the older brother almost dropped the Doomfist and desperately tried not to drop it and to create a sound. He grabbed the metallic finger of the Doomfist and it swung to his other hand. In a split second the entrance to the gauntlet opened up and latched onto his hand, and in a quiet metallic voice the Doomfist whispered **"DNA recognized, remember it is your decision to save the world or to watch it burn."**

The brother looked down at the gauntlet and then at Widowmaker and shouted "Hey!"

Widowmaker turned around to see what was behind her, but was greeted by an exploding punch to the face. The punch created a shockwave so powerful it knocked Ben/Spidermonkey off balance and onto the floor. Ben quickly got up and looked towards the origin of the shockwave and saw the older of the two brothers on the floor while a smile on his face and a beaten up Doomfist laying down next to his right arm.

Reaper faded into his shadow cloud and quickly dashed towards Widowmaker, who was still rubbing her forhead. "We need to go NOW!" roared Reaper into Widowmaker's ear. Widowmaker grabbed her rifle and shot a grappling hook towards the roof.

Spidermonkey got up to his feet and looked towards the escaping villains, and started running as fast as his six limbs could take him. As he was sprinting he felt the ground shake beneath him, he looked to his right and saw Winston sprinting with the same intentions. "Get a move on!" said a voice to the left of Ben/Spidermonkey. He turned his head to find Tracer teleporting and running as fast as an Olympic sprinter.

Tracer turned her head and looked at Spidermonkey, almost studying him. She then focused on the symbol on his chest, when she did she started to feel a pain in her head. The pain started to increase until she screamed in pain.

She grabbed her head and tripped over her own feet falling face first. Winston immediately stopped and went over to his comrade to make sure she was ok. Ben did the same, he wasn't about to leave someone in pain. When he made it to Tracer he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked up to find Paradox looking down at Ben. "Don't worry about Reaper and Widowmaker, they are heading back to their base as we speak. You really made them realize that there are stronger heroes out there." He said with a warm smile. "Thanks Paradox, but we need to get her out of here, before the authorities show up." Ben/Spidermonkey said with worry in his voice.

"Don't worry about her just yet, first you need to address the boy that just saved the day." Paradox said while pointing his thumb at the brothers. Ben/Spidermonkey swung towards the boys and landed right in front of them. The younger brother hid behind the older out of a small lingering fear of this strange blue monkey.

Ben/Spidermonkey looked at the two boys for a moment with big eyes, _"I'm probably scaring them more with Spidermonkey's eyes."_ Ben thought to himself.

The older brother picked up the Doomfist and offered it to Spidermonkey, with a small smile on his face.

Ben/Spidermonkey broke the silence first, "That was very brave of you to do that. You overcame fear and you did what any hero would do. I only have one question, how old are you?"

The older brother looked at Ben/Spidermonkey, "I'm ten years old." He said with his voice full of nervousness.

"There is no need to be nervous kid, every superhero has to start somewhere and sometimes the best superheroes are the ones that start early." Ben said with humility in his voice. Spidermonkey slowly grabbed the Doomfist from the older brother. "You know…, the world could always use more heroes." Ben/Spidermonkey swung back towards the Doomfist exhibit and placed it back within the case.

Spidermonkey looked back at the two boys, "Something tells me we'll meet again, take care." Ben/Spidermonkey gave them a thumbs up and jumped towards Paradox.

Paradox looked down at the Arachnichimp, "Ready to go?" Spidermonkey just nodded to Paradox's question. "Good well we're heading to Professor Winston's heahquarters and we'll plan our next move there." This got Winston's attention. "How do you know about my headquarters, what plan, and finally I wouldn't call myself a Professor." Winston said in a confused tone. While putting Tracer over his shoulder.

Paradox looked at Winston with a smile, "Well you're not a professor yet."

At that moment Tracer whispered one word "…Ben"

No one could hear what she said, because at that very moment Paradox activated his pocket watch.

The group was engulfed by a blue light and was gone.

The two brothers just stood there for a moment gawking at what they just witnessed. Suddenly the younger brother shout with joy in his voice, "That was AWESOME!" The older was a bit shocked by this for a second, but overcame this. His younger brother then hugged him. The older brother hugged him back.

He still wondered about what the Doomfist had said to him. He wondered if that blue four armed monkey had anything to do with.

 **Only time will tell.**

 **I hope you enjoyed the chapter, I'll do my best to upload the next in a week or so. Please leave a comment on what you liked or disliked. Remember Ben 10 fans never die!**


	3. Chapter 3: The Truth Explained

**Ben 10 Omniwatch**

 **I do not own Ben 10 or Overwatch.**

 **Chapter 3: The truth Explained**

 **4:00 pm in the afternoon Location: Watchpoint Gibralter**

The old base is quiet with no one around except for a certain A.I. Monitoring the entire base. Everything is quiet except for the sound of computers organizing through a constant data stream from throughout the world.

Suddenly right in the middle of Winston's lab a bright blue lights erupts from within it.

After the light recedes stands three completely different figures with the larger one holding another smaller, unconscious one over its shoulder.

Red lights and a rather loud annoying alarm start to go off throughout the base. **"Intruder alert, intruder alert. Unauthorized teleportation",** said the A.I. in a strong semi-robotic like voice **. "Drop your weapons or I will be forced to use lethal force."** As the voice finished her sentence dozens of turrets popped out from the walls around the said intruders, while simultaneously charging up to fire.

The bigger figure that was holding the smaller unconscious shouted, "Athena recognize friendly code: **JMorrison1976**."

"Friendly code recognized, don't you ever do that again Winston. I almost shot you!" Said the A.I. Aka **Athena** said in a worrying yet slightly angered tone.

"I'm sorry about that I didn't know I was going to be coming home in this fashion either." Said Winston as he stepped out of the shadows.

"Also Winston who are those people with you and why is Tracer unconscious?" said Athena in a curious manner.

"I'm actually trying to figure that out for myself. I'm a little suspicious of them, because they knew about the base. On the other hand they risked their lives to save Tracer and I, while defending the lives of two small boys in the process."

That's when **Spidermonkey** stepped out of the shadows to show himself to Athena. "I hate to be rude, but you two are talking like we're not even here. My name is Ben Tennyson by the way, but in this form you can call me spider monkey." Said Ben/Spidermonkey in a slightly annoyed fashion. He then proceeded to point one of his thumbs at his protégé. "Also this is Professor Paradox and we're here to help save your world."

Winston then quickly returned his gaze to his new **"Guests".** "This raises a numerous amount of questions from me and I would love to sit down and ask away but Lena still needs medical attention." said Winston in a worried tone.

Winston starts to make his way to the small medical bay that he has, along with few medical supplies, and only three beds within it. Athena's voice connects to his earpiece and asks, "I know they saved both you and Tracer, but do you think we can trust them?" Athena says in a worried locution.

Winston arrives at the medical bay and places Tracer on one of the beds, then continues to activate different devices help monitor Tracer's condition. As his continues his work he answers Athena's question.

"Athena, with all the years of experience I've had with Overwatch and more importantly Jack Morrison. I've learned that it's best to trust your instincts, because they are the only things that can beat any computer or technology on Earth. I understand that I'm not always right, but trust me on this one. I feel we can trust them, but for the time being monitor them and record for later."

"Understood Winston, I trust you on this one.", said Athena in a compassionate manner.

Winston finishes setting up the medical equipment and turns the small screen indicating Tracer's condition.

"Athena what's Tracer's current condition?" asks Winston with curiosity in his voice.

"Her current condition is fine, she has no internal damage, bleeding, or head trauma. Albeit she has received multiple minor bruises on her forearms, nothing is out of the ordinary except for her mental state." says Athena in her regular calm tone.

This caught Winston attention, "What's wrong with her mental state?"

"She seems to be experiencing old memories that are causing her brain activity to almost skyrocket, what these memories involve I'm uncertain."

Winston grabbed his chin in thought, "Continue to monitor her and inform me if her state diminishes in any way." As Winston said this he starts to make his way back to his new guests.

As he reaches his destination he could hear the two strange being converse with one another. Then suddenly there was that same green flash that he saw at the museum right before that literal Spidermonkey appeared.

He then busted through the doors expecting them both gone, but what he found astonished him.

A large crustacean with an abnormally large cranium, along with large pincers, and the same hourglass symbol on its chest was looking at his prototype shield generator. The human Professor known as Paradox was standing to left of the creature aslo looking at the Shield Generator with a smile on his face and his hands behind his back.

Immediately Winston spoke out of confusion, **"What is going on here, and what happened to Spidermonkey?"**

The giant crustacean started to turn around and face Winston, "Actually I'm right here. I've just changed my form." The crustacean spoke in what seemed like mixture of an American and British accent. (Ben 10 Alien force Brainstorm)

This made Winston gasp at what he saw. Now getting a good look at it he saw what it looked like from the front. It had a small frown on its face with two blank green eyes. The oddest thing about it is that it seemed to have a long dividing line on its cranium.

"I'm trying not to freak out about this, but first what do you mean you transformed?" said Winston in a very confused tone.

"Now my fellow intellectual, please don't fret about my appearance. Let us take this one step at a time. In this form you may call me **Brainstorm!"** As Brainstorm said this he raised his right pincer and slapped the mysterious hourglass symbol on its chest.

In a bright flash of green light Brainstorm was gone and in his place stood a twenty year old Ben Tennyson.

"As I said before my name is Ben Tennyson and I'm here to help save your world." Ben said with a smile.

All Winston could do was hold up his hands and say, "I must've hit my head too many time in that fight we had at the museum. Why don't we all sit down over something to eat or drink, because science be willing I'm about to go crazy with all this information I'm receiving."

Paradox stepped up and put a hand on Winston's shoulder, "That would be a good idea, besides Ben's story is quite a lengthy tale. It will be the greatest story you'll ever hear." with the same usual smile he always had.

About ten minutes later

Ben, Paradox, and Winston sat in a small cafeteria with only a few tables within said area. They sat in the center of the room with a couple plates of food between each of them which was mainly comprised of fruits, vegetables, and sandwiches.

They sat and ate quietly, and awkwardly especially when a gorilla has his giant fingers in a rather large jar of peanut butter.

Paradox was the first to break the silence, "So to get you to fully understand the situation and who we are. We'll need to start from the beginning of Ben's heroic career. Ben will provide you with the story telling while I will bring up images of said story. Ben if you will."

Ben put down a sandwich he was in the middle of eating, "It all started when I was ten years old. I went on a road trip with my Grandpa Max and my cousin Gwen."

Ben continued to tell his story, which was a long one. He had to skip a few "minor" details but he stuck to how he got here to this point and time.

He explained everything his many different aliens, his adventures, and most importantly the lessons he learned.

The longer he went with his story the more intrigued Winston seemed to be. Which in turn caused Winston to ask questions here and there about the technology that came from Ben's universe. The main thing that grabbed Winston curiosity was the age of when Ben started his hero career.

"So to finally get everything straight, you started being a hero at ten years old and haven't stopped since?" asked Winston in astonishment.

Ben who was finishing the rest an apple responded with, "Yes, and I have every intention to save your world to the best of my ability. We came to you because you know what it's like to be in Overwatch. More importantly you know where we can start to bring Overwatch back." said Ben with a yawn.

Winston fixed his glasses and looked at Ben, "I believe every word said." Winston said while a big smile.

Ben was slightly astonished, "really? Because excuse my language but this is the part where most people start calling bull on my life story."

This made Winston chuckle, "Actually the main reason why I believe you is because, I understand your technology. Well really the basics of it. If you would have avoided my questions about them, then maybe I would have come to a different deduction."

Ben sat there with his eyes wide with astonishment, "Well that's a first. No one has ever said that. Thanks for listening, but I say we go to sleep then continue in the morning."

Paradox looked at his pocket watch, "I agree it's already two in the morning."

Winston looked at the small windows above his companions. Night had already fallen and taking notice of this, he yawned as well. "Well we can all agree on that, there are two other rooms here at the base you can use. Luckily I've been cleaning up around here and the rooms have clean bedsheets. If you'll follow me.", said Winston as he picked himself up from the table.

"I'll show you to your rooms. Also I have another question, you're not surprised about my appearance or that I'm a talking gorilla?" asked Winston with curiosity in his voice.

Ben who was slowly following along with Winston had to almost slap himself awake, "With all my adventures dealing with alien creatures, species, and cultures. More importantly I've even transformed into them. I've learned to not judge a book by its cover.", Ben said finishing his sentence with a yawn.

"Thank you, when I first made contact with Overwatch they were... "Bewildered" at how I could speak." As Winston finished his sentence he looked down towards the floor.

Paradox spoke up then, "I know it was confusing for you, because the first human you knew was like a father to you."

This caused Winston to raise his eyebrows in astonishment, "Let's get some rest first, I'll have more questions for you in the morning."

Winston hurried to his room, leaving Ben with questions of his own.

"Good night Benjamin." Paradox said as he stepped into his room.

Ben looked at the time walker with a smirk, "Since when did you ever sleep Paradox?"

Paradox's face grew dark with a frown, "Remember what I told you earlier when we arrived at King's Row? I didn't tell you the whole truth." Paradox looked down towards the ground.

"Every man has their weakness whether it be a flaw, an item of some kind, but the one that can make the strongest men crumble to dust is family. I have a daughter in this universe." To Ben's surprise Paradox had a tear go down his eye. "For some unknown reason this dimension saps me of my powers, I can now only do so much. I actually feel tired now.", Paradox's voice broke as he finished.

"I'm sorry Paradox I didn't know... We have to find her then and keep her save." Ben did his best to keep Paradox on the bright side of things.

Suddenly Paradox started to slowly smile his usual smile. "Don't worry Ben, she'll find you again."

This puzzled Ben once more, "What do you mean by again Paradox?"

Paradox then assumed his regular demeanor, "Don't worry Ben, all will be explained in the morning." Paradox walked into his room and shut the door before Ben could even say another word.

Ben stood there for a few seconds, very confused at what he just witnessed. "You know what I'm just going to sleep on it."

Ben walked into his room and sat in the bed. "What a rough day, time to sleep it off.", Ben said as he was laid on the bed and pulled the covers over himself. Almost instantly he fell asleep, drifting off into unconsciousness.

Thirty minutes later

Tracer slowly wakes up, blinking her eyes. "What happened and why am I back at Watchpoint Gibraltar?" Tracer said confused.

"You were injured during your mission at the museum. It seems from the footage that I acquired, you had what seemed to be a small form of PTSD." ( . )

Tracer looked at the screen along the wall to of the medical bay. She saw herself fall hard face in museum and during mid-run. "I'm sorry love but you call that a small form because I'm surprised I didn't break me head open."

"When I meant by small I meant your mental state, physically your fine. When you were unconscious did you have any flash backs of any kind?"

Tracer scratched her head and thought for a second. "Actually I did..." she trailed off into her thoughts and saw pictures of one person with a thick black watch and a green hourglass symbol sitting inside of an old RV.

Everything started to come back to Tracer like water rushing from a waterfall. Only this time she let the memories flow in, instead of trying to keep them at bay. She remembered the slipstream jet accident she was in. She remembered that she disappeared from her reality and into another, but the reality she went to was completely different from her own. She was like a ghost only watching, but she could not be seen or heard by anyone there.

She first appeared at a campsite where three people were preparing to camp for the night. It appeared to be a Grandfather and his two grandchildren, a boy and a girl both around the age of ten years old. The kids argued greatly, which caused the boy to walk off to go find firewood for the night. Tracer followed him or rather floated to his side, to make sure he was ok.

It was odd she had a weird feeling about this boy, almost as if she knew he was destined for greatness.

She looked over his shoulder to try and hear what he was saying.

"Why'd I even come on this stupid trip; I wish I was back home already!" said the boy annoyingly. Suddenly a sound filled Tracer's ghostly ears and she looked up at the cause of the noise. "Woah a shooting star." the boy said in amazement almost forgetting his problems.

The shooting star then suddenly jerked down making its way straight for the boy and Ghost Tracer. Tracer tried to grab the boy, but her hands phased right through his body. The boy still didn't move, he was like a statue frozen with fear.

 **"Move it!"** Tracer said at the top of her lungs. As quickly as she said it the boy moved and the shooting star soared over him into the forest. Only about ten yards away from their position, it landed and created a small crater with a slight green glow coming from the "meteor".

The boy started to make his way to the edge of the crater **. "Woah",** is all he could say before the ledge he stood on started to crumble on crumbled under his weight. Tracer watched helplessly as the boy fell and slid down the slope toward this odd looking machine.

The boy soon stood up again and brushed himself off. His attention was now focused on the strange machine. He took a few steps towards it and examined it closely. "What is this thing, doesn't look like a satellite?" the boy said before the strange machine opened up revealing a strange black and white bulky watch.

This intrigued Tracer and she floated closer towards the strange device as well.

"It looks like some kind of watch." the boy said as he reached out with his left arm.

In an instant the watch opened up and jumped toward the boy's arm like a snake. It wrapped around his arm causing the boy to panic, he screamed in terror. Tracer tried to do something to help the boy, but it turns out he was alright it was just stuck to his arm.

The boy looked at his arm and then tried his best to remove it from his wrist. With a stick, with his bare hands, and even with his teeth.

He fell back into the ground from the force of his pulling. He sighed in anger, "Great I'm on a camping trip with my stupid cousin, my grandpa who cooks the strangest things, and now I've got this watch on my wrist that I can't get off. Can the universe give me one good thing!?"

Tracer felt a tad bit sorry for the kid, "Don't worry love there's always something that goes right, even if it wasn't what you were expecting."

The boy started to mess with the watch, "I wonder what this symbol is anyway." The green hourglass symbol then changed shape and a silhouette appeared of a humanoid figure.

This silhouette and watch seemed to have stuck up outside of the watch, "what the..." The boy pushed down on the figure, and then there was a bright intense flash of green light.

Tracer being a ghost didn't have to cover her eyes to see what had happened.

What happened during that flash of light was something not even Tracer's imagination could produce. The boy transformed into a creature made up of molten rock and fire. His eyes were now just big orange circles with fire within them. His feet became that of a solid fire and earth with a semicircle forming his toes. He grew to be the size of a full grown man and his arms grew bigger. Only one thing stood out of the rest of the **"Molten Man"** , he had that same hourglass symbol on his chest. Only it was white, with a black line forming the hourglass outline.

Tracer was astonished at what she saw, and she couldn't believe her eyes.

The boy now turned lava being started to freak out. **"AHHHHH, I'M ON FIRE!"** He shouted at the top of his lungs. (I think he has lungs in this form I'm not sure.)

He ran around panicking, repeating the same sentence over and over again.

This caused Tracer to laugh and giggle at the sight, until she felt a hand on her shoulder. She floated up quickly and turned to face this new presence.

When she did all she saw was a man with natural slicked back black hair, a white lab coat, and a rather large golden pocket watch in his right hand.

"Hello there Ms. Lena Oxton, my name is Professor Paradox, and I'm here to be your guide in this strange dimension. I see you've already meet young Ben Tennyson, let's continue to watch him for now."

Tracer's memory started to fade from that event going to different pictures within her mind.

One was Ben in his **Stinkfly** form fighting against **Doctor Animo** , along with Tracer and Paradox in the background cheering Ben on.

Another was Ben in his **Heatblast** form fighting against one of his greatest foes, **Vilgax** for the first time. Tracer was in the background with tears in her eyes as she helplessly watched Ben be defeated and almost killed. Paradox stood next to her with his hand on her shoulder for reassurance, but he also started to show signs of sadness.

Another picture was teenage Ben fighting against the Highbreed Invasion along with his friends and companions that he made along the way. Tracer and Paradox again in the background watching intensely as Ben's large group fought against hordes of enemies.

The final picture was when Ben had gained the original **Ultimatrix** , transforming into **Ultimate Swampfire** to combat **Vilgax** as the tyrant's starship made a crash landing for the sea. Tracer with tears of joy in her eyes as she floated there that Ben Tennyson the hero, her hero had once again comeback to fight evil at the last second. Paradox stood there next to Tracer with a proud smile on his face, as he watched the duel between Titans.

Tracer was then soon brought back into reality when she started to hear Athena call her.

 **"Tracer... Tracer!...TRACER!"** Lena was then snapped back to her reality, "What... what... what happened?" She said wiping a tear from her cheek.

"You seemed to be having a sort of blank state there for about a minute. You paused in the middle of your sentence, are you alright?" Athena said in a worried tone.

"I'm fine, but I think I'm going to go walk this off.", she said in her regular peppy way.

She looked outside towards the small window that was in the medical bay. "It's already late, let's finish this in the morning. Besides Winston probably already asleep."

Athena was quiet for a few seconds, "Alright then, I'll inform Winston in the morning of your condition. Until then Tracer, I'll be resuming my global data searching." said Athena in her usual calm tone.

Athena was about to shut down the screen in the medical bay until Tracer ask her a question.

"Athena do know where Ben Tennyson is right now?" said Tracer in a small shy voice.

"Why yes he's in the guest room overlooking the north."

Tracer smiled brightly, "Thanks Athena goodnight."

Athena shut down the monitor she was talking from and continued her work, while tracer blinked towards a certain shape-shifter's bedroom.

It only took Tracer a few seconds to get to get to Ben's room, when she did at first she was a bit nervous. She slowly opened the door to his room, and noticed he was fast asleep. She quietly crept into the room doing her best to not make a noise. Once she got close enough she sat on the bed and examined Ben's face. "He's changed since the last time I saw him and he looks like he's grown up while I was away.

She slowly moved his hair out of the way and she gently kissed his forehead. Ben seemed to slightly move in his sleep, but soon lied still once more.

Tracer soon got up focused on her next move and used blink once more to quickly get under the covers with Ben. It was quick enough for Ben not to notice. He faced her in his sleep, and she started to blush very brightly. "Bloody Hell, why I'm I such a romantic when it comes to this? Oh well I better get some shut eye while I still can.", Lena though it to herself.

She moved closer to Ben and put her arms around him, the sound of his breathing made her feel comfortable and protected. She soon fell asleep, lying in wait for the craziness that would follow the next morning.

Ben woke to the sound of birds chirping outside the large window to his room. It felt like he hadn't slept in ages, and he felt great. A full nights rest and a beautiful morning, with a soft bed, and a girl sleeping with him?

Ben looked at who was in bed with him, it was Tracer! "Why is she in bed with me?!", Ben thought to himself. He was shocked to say the least, his face blushing like that of a bright red tomato.

Few several seconds he contemplated on what to do next, then an idea came to mind. He tried to reach for the Ultimatrix, doing his best not to move too much.

He planned to reach the Ultimatrix and select **Nanomech** so he could escape without waking his new beautiful friend.

The only problem was that Tracer hugged him pretty tightly, he moved ever so slightly and then he noticed her eyes start to slowly open.

Tracer woke to the sound of birds chirping outside the large window that was within the guest room. Tracer slowly opened her eyes to a rare slight. Ben Tennyson with cheeks as bright as a tomato staring at Tracer, it felt odd at first.

She was a bit shocked, she tried to remember the events that led to this moment.

She remembered everything, from the Slipstream Jet accident, to first meeting Professor Paradox, and to watching Ben grow up.

Her thoughts were interrupted by Ben, "I'm so sorry I don't know how this happened! I didn't do anything to you while you were a sleep I swear... Hey, wait a minute you snuck in here while I was asleep." Said Ben with a confused and angered tone.

All Tracer could do was smile, she forgot that Ben never saw her during those years. She leaned up towards Ben's face and kissed his cheek.

"Morning love." Tracer said in her usual happy tone.

Ben on the other hand was flabbergasted after that kiss.

His shock soon subsided, because he shot off bed and landed onto the floor with his rear end. He quickly stood up and rubbed it, but soon gained his composer.

"Ok the way your acting around says that you know me, but my question is how you know me?" Ben said in a calm yet slightly confused tone.

Tracer slightly tilted her head to the left while still looking at Ben. "Well we haven't met officially, but let's just say I've watched you ever since you received the first Omnitrix. The last time I saw you was when you gained the Ultimatrix from Albedo." said Tracer still retaining her usual smile.

This made Ben reprocess his memories to find Tracer in any memory between those two events. He came up with nothing, "Ok something tells me Professor Paradox is involved in this..."

After that sentence the memory of the conversation from the night before came and hit him like a freight train.

"Don't worry Ben she'll find you again in the morning."

He was brought back to reality when he heard Tracer confirm what he was thinking.

"Oh you mean Dad, yeah he should already be up and about by now!" Tracer said in an excited manner.

Ben pinched the bridge of his nose, "Paradox has a lot of explaining to do." Ben said as he grabbed his shoes and sat down to put them on. He then started to receive a message on the Ultimatrix, "Indeed I have a lot to explain for, now hurry and come for breakfast. I'll explain once you both come to breakfast." explained Paradox.

As fast as Ben's communicator turned on it turned off. Ben finished his task and made his way for the door. Tracer used her blink ability to quickly get up and followed Ben out the door rather closely.

"Ben I know we've never met before but I know a lot about you. My dad needs to explain himself to me as well, because I didn't remember you or him when I first saw you both." Tracer said with in a slightly sad manner.

This made Ben feel bad for yelling at her, "It's not a problem, because Paradox can be very vague at times."

This made Tracer cheer up again; she had her father back, her lost memories back, and the man she loved back.

They made their way out of the guest room and towards the small cafeteria. Once they entered they saw Winston and Paradox sitting down and talking.

"So you met my father?" Winston asked curiously.

"Why of course he was one of the greatest men I ever met. Even though his life has ended, you live on his legacy." Paradox said with a small smile.

"Now I think it's time to address the elephant in the room." he said while looking up at Ben and Tracer as they entered.

"Ben, Lena please sit down. I'll explain while you both grab some breakfast." Paradox said with a slight frown.

Ben and Lena both went into the kitchen grabbed a bowl of cereal each and proceeded to sit down at the table.

Paradox took a deep breath and sighed, "Ben let me start from the beginning... When I first came to this world it was to find Eon." (For those who don't know Eon one of Ben more powerful foes)

"I chased him out of this dimension, but as I said before this dimension also makes me weak for some reason. I wandered this world until I almost died of hunger and collapsed." Paradox's face started to grow brighter.

"I was scared, I was becoming human again. Then I woke up in a small apartment in King's Row, and there stood the woman who saved my life Annabel Oxton.", Paradox's voice became very calm and soothing as if he was in a relaxing dream.

"Yep that's me mum all right, always been the nicest person I've ever known." Tracer said with a smile and a mouth full of cereal.

"This woman single handedly saved my life, so in return I would give her my services to help her improve her life. At the time her life was in shambles, no other family, no money, and had a job that paid almost nothing. I felt sorry for her, but she still gave me a smile and a good laugh." Paradox's voice started to slightly tremble.

"As I helped her I started to see her as someone more than me keeping a promise. More importantly I saw her as someone greater than just a friend..., we both fell in love with each other."

"We just didn't expect a little something to come into our lives other about a year later." Paradox said in a heartwarming voice as he looked over at Lena.

Lena just smiled and quickly blinked over towards Paradox. She grabbed him and hugged him very tightly around his neck for only a couple of seconds.

This caused Ben to interrupt the story, "So if she didn't remember you from earlier then why is she now?"

Paradox raised a finger in a no no no at Ben, "ah ah ah, not until I finish the story." Paradox said in a parenting manor.

"That's when little Lena Oxton was born twenty-six years ago. We all had a very happy life, Lena was starting to grow up with a family, we had a stable income, and I was happy. Though we both know how the universe works Benjamin and it would never stay this way forever. At one point my powers returned and I was called back into my line of work. I didn't want to leave them without my protection so I had to wipe Annabel's mind of my existence. Tracer was too young to remember me at the time, so I left her mind alone. I erased her memories so that Eon wouldn't know that she had an affiliation with me.", Paradox seemed like he was at the edge of crying.

"For an unknown period of time I traveled the multiverse helping to keep it in check and to help guide the Bens that needed my help."

"That was until Lena was in her accident, I knew that she had disappeared and I knew where she went. I traveled to your universe Ben and found Lena floating over your shoulder when you found the original Omnitrix. She had become a phantom of some kind, I do believe it was from my side of the family." Paradox said with a small chuckle.

This grabbed Winston's attention, so when she disappeared during her times of absence she was in another dimension?"

"That's right Winston, I had to have gone somewhere.", Tracer said with a giggle.

"More importantly we both watched as you grew into the man you are today, and Lena grew to admire you in a very fondly way..." Paradox said until he was interrupted by Tracer.

"Dad please don't tell him, not yet at least!" Tracer said in an annoyed manner.

"If you don't tell him now he won't accept you your feelings, it will feel awkward to him." Paradox said said with his same smile.

Ben decided to stay quiet and see what happened next.

Tracer looked down at her bowl of cereal for a few seconds, "Alright, alright." "I'll tell him, just give me a second." Tracer said in an annoyed tone.

"I was always with you Ben, from about five minutes before you received the **Omnitrix** I was with you. I came back a few times here and there, my powers were unstable. To everyone in my dimension I was gone for different time periods that varied from hours to months at a time. To me it was almost years that I was gone each time. I started to get attached to you, I a... I even saw some of your firsts. Like your first date, your first love, and your first kiss. I even saw when you almost died by **Vilgax's** hand. I've cried as hard as I did that day. Near the end of my so called "phantom days", I fell in love with you." Tracer let that all set in for a minute. She wondered what Ben's reaction would be.

Ben sat there with his face calm and relaxed, inside his head it was a different story. "Oh boy." Ben thought to himself.

After two minutes Ben spoke up, "okay that's a lot to process, but I think I got to concept and what you're telling me Tracer."

"To put things a little more simply for you Benjamin, I'm giving you permission to have my daughter as your wife. At least until you first have a wedding." Paradox said in a happy tone.

Ben then suddenly started to slightly laugh, at the same time his chair started to fall backwards.

Tracer blinked behind Ben and caught him. "Oh no you don't. You are not fainting on me.", Tracer said while laughing.

She fixed Ben back up and then looked him straight in the eye.

Ben thought to himself for a minute, "Ok I know this isn't going to be easy..." Ben said with the words coming out of his mouth slowly.

This put Tracer on edge, she was practically praying hoping that he would give her a chance.

"... But let's see how this all works out." said in a calm and happy manner.

This made Tracer jump for joy shouting, **"Yeah!"** (For those who don't know Tracer's Emote from the game.)

Paradox smiled at what happened before him, he also had s small tear stream down his cheek. It was a tear of joy, because he didn't what the outcome was going to be. Luckily no one saw it.

"Also Paradox did you erase Tracer's memory as well after I had gained the Original Ultimatrix?" Ben asked out of curiosity.

"Yes I did, for the same reason I erased Annabel's memories. So Eon couldn't use them to get to me.", Paradox said with his usual manner.

That's when Winston chimed in, "Ben, Paradox and I were talking and we've already know where you're going to head to first."

This grabbed Ben and Tracer's attention, "Where to then?" Ben said with a smile.

"You will be heading to The Temple of Anubis.", Paradox said with his iconic smile.

"Will he be needing backup?", Tracer asked.

Winston was about to open his mouth until Paradox stopped him. "Actually is the only one with skills needed for this mission, I will need your help with something else in the meantime."

Tracer smiled at that remark, which caused Ben to raise him eyebrows in response. "Wonder what he's got planned?" Ben thought to himself.

"So when do I need to be ready?" Ben asked

"This evening around 8:00 pm.", Winston added

10 hours later

It was starting to get late at WatchPoint Gibraltar, the sun started to set, Winston was busy on his monitors, and Tracer was nowhere to be seen.

Ben was dressed and looking for Paradox so he could start his mission.

He walked towards the edge of the base overlooking the ocean. Paradox seemed almost tranquil by the sea.

"Hello there Benjamin, Winston and I have already come up with a plan to secure the allies and resources that we need."

"What's the plan then?" ben asked curiosity filling every word.

"Walk with me.", Paradox said as he started to walk towards Winston's lab within the base.

"As I said before you are not to reveal your identity just yet. Well Winston and I have built a plan on that foundation. You are to stick to one different alien form during each mission, because your aliens will be part of an alien faction called **"Omniforce."** You have come here to help bring peace to this world, but besides that just be yourself."

They made their way into Winston's lab and found the giant gorilla looking through data along with Athena.

Ben let that information sink in for a minute as they entered.

"Ok I like the idea that you both have come up with, but do you think they will buy it?" Ben asked

"Of course Ben, when they see your aliens in action saving lives, bringing peace, and risking your life for theirs. I do believe that they will accept you." Paradox's voice grew serious as he spoke.

"Well alright then, I trust you both. It's just that we'll have to tell the world at some point." Ben said with his voice growing serious as well.

"Don't worry Ben it's all part of a fourteen part plan that Paradox and I have calculated." Winston said as he turned to greet them.

"I know that Paradox is a time walker, so I'm not surprised that he planned "ahead.", Ben quipped.

This caused Winston to scratch his head and shrug his shoulders in response.

"I'm going to have to teach you about humor big guy.", Ben said dryly.

"By the way where's Lena?" Ben asked curious of his new fiancé.

"She's at her home in King's Row, I sent her home for now. She's grabbing a few things that I need." Paradox replied.

"By the way Ben we'll be monitoring your mission here in the lab. Sadly we won't be able to communicate for the time being, so I wish you luck out there." Winston said offering Ben a hand shake.

Ben accepted the hand shake and then looked at Paradox, "Alright then I'm ready!" Ben said with a big smile on his face.

Paradox pulled out his pocket watch and then looked at Ben, "Do be careful Ben, you may have to resort to your ultimate form during this mission."

"Thank you Paradox and I will." Ben said giving Paradox a thumbs up.

Then in a flash of blue light Ben was gone and his mission began.

 **Sorry everyone for no action during this chapter, but I promise we'll be seeing more action in the next one. Also to let everyone know the fourteen step plan represents future chapters I'm planning on writing. Please leave a review or message me your thought and I'll do my best to answer them. Also the next chapter involves a very cold area of earth and Ben will come face to face with the strongest woman on earth.**


	4. Chapter 4: From Russia With Love Part 1

**Ben 10 Omniwatch**

 **I do not own Ben 10 or Overwatch**

 **Chapter 4: From Russia With Love Part 1**

A lone figure walks the Siberian tundra in silence with nothing but the cold icy wind to accompany him.

The figure is wearing a large cloak from head to toe. Their face is covered by a brown cloak and to any onlooker their face is clouded in shadow. **(Just like in Diablo 3 angel of death, just only the head.)**

The figure is the height of an average man and his destination a small village just east of **Volskaya Industries.**

As the figure makes its way towards the village it comes across destroyed omnics of all kinds. Some with bullet holes all across their bodies, some melted by flames, and some seemingly cut by an unknown force.

It stops and studies the destroyed figures, "These people really hate the Omnics, I hope that they'll listen to what I have to say."

The figure's arm starts to make a beeping noise, he lifts it up and hits a button on the **Ultimatrix**. "Come in **Ben** can you hear me?", asks Winston.

"I can hear you loud and clear, but how did you make this call anyway I thought that we were going to work on your communicator to the Ultimatrix later?", asked Ben in a curious manner.

"Paradox helped me to refit some tech to help me communicate with you, and besides you'll need all the information you can get for this mission.", Winston said with a smile.

"Ben keep going the pace you're traveling to reach the village. From what Winston and I could tell they're preparing for an attack by the Rouge Omnics. At your pace you'll probably reach them before that happens.", Professor Paradox said with a semi-serious tone.

Ben resumed his pace once again, "So Winston what can you tell me about this "champion" and her village?"

"Her name is **Aleksandra Zaryanova** aka **Zarya**. Her weapon is the **particle cannon** , it shoots a beam of energy and can also shoot that energy into a ball or short range mortar. Her weapon can also emit a shield on either her comrades or herself. Her ultimate ability is called Graviton Surge, it forms a smaller scale of the earth's gravitational pull. It pulls anything within is vicinity to the center of it. The pull of the Graviton Surge can also be increased, if put to its maximum setting it can crush steel into a ball.", Winston said in an intellectual manner.

"And what about her village? What's their history?", Ben asked

"Their history is not for the faint of heart.", Winston said in a slightly dark tone

"In the first Omnic Crisis her village was one of the first to be hit, and it was hit very hard. It left a major mark on all the villagers. It mainly hit Zarya who was born only a few years before. Siberia didn't want Overwatch's help Ben, their pride stopped them from doing so.", Winston said in a sad manner.

"The only reason that they were able to survive the first Omnic Crisis is because they built giant robotic suits that could be controlled by a human user. That saved them in the major cities, but at the cost of the villages that are scattered across the Siberian terrain."

"Once she was old enough she started to fight against the Rogue Omnics. She fought for quite some time until the Omnic Crisis came to a halt, she then pursued her dream of becoming the strongest woman in the world. At one point she about to set a new world record until she received news of the second Omnic crisis and that it was going to hit her village soon. On that day she walked out of the competition and picked up her particle cannon. She's been fighting the Rogue Omnics since.", Winston said in an amazed tone.

"I just hope that everything goes as planned this time.", Ben said in a weak tone.

"Ben do whatever you believe is necessary to gain their trust, I do believe that they won't be very trusting at first. Anyway good luck Ben.", Paradox said in his usual cheery tone.

Ben puts his arm down and continues his trek towards the village. On his way he continues to find destroyed Omnics all across the landscape almost as far as the eye can see. Then he sees the village about three hundred yards ahead of him.

He brought up the Ultimatrix and scrolled through his aliens, he already had one in mind.

He stopped on the one he was looking for and smiled, "Let's show them what strength can be when it's from another world."

At the village

A soldier stood atop a small tower keeping watch, he was designated as the watch dog. His job was to warn say where and when the Omnics were going to attack, and today an attack was expected. The soldier was on edge which was to be expected, but that was until he saw a green flash of light.

The light came from about three hundred yards out from the East. He looked through his scope and found a suspicious sight. A fully cloaked figure walking towards the village. He could not tell the size of the figure, but he could tell that the figure stuck out like a sore thumb. The cloak the figure wore was brown, and on a white landscape that didn't help to blend in.

The soldier then quickly turned and yelled down at the soldiers on the ground below, "Everyone we are going to have a visitor at the gates, ready your weapons it could be a surprise attack!"

The soldiers on the ground looked up at their lookout while he spoke. As soon as he finished they all scrambled and stood around the entrance gate with their rifles at the ready.

While they prepared to greet this cloaked being one soldier ran off towards a more secure area towards the center of the village. He knocks and waits for the go-ahead, "Come in" a large feminine voice says.

The soldier opens the door and is greeted by a rather tall and big woman standing near a picture dressed for battle.

"Zarya, there is a cloaked figure walking towards the gate, we're not sure if it's an Omnic or not. It's wearing a large cloak.", the soldier said while trying to catch his breath.

The woman was looking at a picture of a family while the soldier gave his report to her. Within the picture stood a father, a mother, a young boy, and an older sister. They stood there and they smiled as if they were having the time of their lives.

The figure stepped away from the picture and walked towards her bed. She reached down and grabbed a giant cannon and turned to face the soldier.

"I'll deal with it, the rest of you provide cover for me.", the woman said in a commanding tone.

Ben made his way towards their village, doing his best to not appear as a threat but at the same time trying to keep his disguise intact. He's about thirty yards from the gate when it started to open.

He stopped walking and prepared to make his next move.

A large woman with walked out past the gates her appearance somewhat intimidating. She wore light blue body armor that covered her entire body except for her arms. Her arms are muscular and toned to be that of a world class weight lifter. She wears matching fingerless gloves, and has a black tattoo along her left arm. She stands at six feet and four inches and carries a giant cannon that seemed to be emitting a strange purple glow.

Her height is very intimating especially to the average human man, but Ben isn't a normal man at the moment. His height is twelve feet tall at the moment.

Even though Ben has the height advantage she isn't intimated, she bears a scowl upon her face as she looks at Ben.

"Why is it that you're here!", the giant woman yells to Ben.

Ben doesn't speak Russian, but luckily the Ultimatrix has a universal translator function.

Ben decided to remain silent as he slowly scanned the area around them waiting and watching for the Rogue Omnics that would attack the village.

It remained quiet for almost a minute until Zarya asked Ben again, "Are you an Omnic or something else!?"

Ben decide to keep quiet as he needed to keep his eyes focused on something else.

"Answer my questions or we will shoot you here and now!", Zarya increased the volume of her voice

As she said those words a small pile of snow started move behind Zarya and towards the village. The pile stopped short of the gate and then there was no movement. The thing that could be heard besides the soft howling wind was the sound of a rifle being cocked.

Ben saw and heard this, he the jumped through the air towards the origin of the noise. (He did a smaller version of one of Hulk's long jumps.)

Zarya's Pov

The giant cloaked figure just launched itself towards her so fast she didn't have enough time to do anything neither did her troops. She closed her eyes and braced for the impact, but it never came.

She felt a the ground shake from where it landed which was near the front gate. She saw the figure raise a cloaked arm and punch towards the ground. As fast as it did so, it hit something.

The sound of a large crunch could be heard throughout the entire village. She looked in disbelief at what she saw, an invisible Omnic had snuck past her.

All she could say before the bullets started flying was, **"WE'RE UNDER ATTACK!"** As she said that the cloaked figure tackled her to the ground and covered her with its own body.

As soon as the figure did that Rogue Omnics from almost every side started to fire bullets and attack the village.

Hundreds of Rogue Omnics de cloaked and started to lay siege. They focused their fire on The spot where Zarya was at, but Lady Luck was in her side.

The cloaked being jump at her and tackled her to the ground taking all incoming of the oncoming damage for Zarya.

One thing seemed to almost scare Zarya to her core, the cloaked being had four Giant orange eyes upon its face. It looked at Zarya in a pained way. "Stay down!", it yelled as it continued to receive damage from the bullets.

It used both of its hands and slammed them on the ground causing the nearby Rouge Omnics to fall. The cloaked being then ran to them and then ripped them apart with his bare hands!

Zarya was amazed at this he tearing them apart limb from limb.

Ben's Pov

He had no idea it was going to get this hairy this fast. He had to get rid of the Rouge Omnics closest to him first.

He grabbed them in his giant hands and kept them away from Zarya, he had to keep their attention on him.

He was so focused on them that he didn't notice two fifteen foot tall Omnics rush to grab his arms and keep him open to attacks.

They stood at fifteen feet tall, covered in black and red armor. Their arms had wrist mounted Gatling guns, their eyes glowed a blood red, and they oddly looked similar to the **Techadon** **robots**. (For those who don't know Techadon robots are from Ben's universe, they've always been a pain during his hero career.)

They rushed him each one grabbing one of his arms. He did the best he could but they were slightly stronger and he was contemplating on what to do next.

He struggled to release their grip, but it never came to fruition. Things then took a turn for the worst as a third one appeared from it's cloak and charged a main cannon from its chest and aimed it at Ben's head.

Ben had no other choice but to show for what he truly was.

Zarya's Pov

Zarya was fighting for her life while simultaneously keeping her soldier's, her family alive with shields from her Particle Cannon. She was so focused on everything else that she forgot about the cloaked being.

That's when she heard a battle cry that was so strong it shook the very snow beneath everyone's feet.

Rogue Omnic and Human alike stopped fighting to find the source of it. What they found was the cloaked figure's cloak shift beneath his arms.

What happened next made Zarya's mouth hang open.

The cloaked figure revealed another set of arms below his top ones. He then proceeded to grab the wrists of the Omnics holding him, and then ripped them clean off.

He grabbed each one and with both sets of arms he smashed them together to form nothing but a pile of sparking scrap metal.

He then lunged forward and grabbed the third one who was still charging its cannon; and socked it so hard that a small shock wave emitted from the impact.

He then leaped over 40 yards into the air and came soaring back down with another battle cry.

As soon as he hit the ground snow, dirt, and soot went flying in every direction.

Both human and Omnics alike stood still waiting for this mysterious being to walk back out.

Zarya slowly bent down to pick up her weapon and make sure that every Omnic would be destroyed today.

When she did get her hands on it she heard large footsteps come from the smoking crater.

A black silhouette appeared within the cloud and stayed there for a few seconds, until the cloak it was wearing flew off with the wind and smoke suddenly diminished.

There before Zarya stood what could only be called other worldly.

There before everyone stood a twelve foot tall red skinned being. He wore fingerless gloves, a golden gladiatorial bands around his torso, and golden bands on each forearm. His body was entirely red; while each of his arms down towards his elbows sprouted three small spikes along each arm.

His face was the oddest of all. It had four giant eyes, with a black line going down the middle of his eyes and stopping at where his nose would be. The line then continued where his chin started and continues down his torso. Finally he wore black skin tight leggings. He had his hair into a ponytail of black hair, and his feet were bare and only had two toes on each foot. (This Fourarms is the one that appeared in Ben 10/Generator Rex Heroes United.)

The being looked at Zarya and only said two words, **"COVER ME!"** He shouted.

He then charged at to Rogue Omnics, like a raging bull.

When he charged the Rouge Omnics and humans reignited their conflict.

Zarya heaved her particle cannon around and shot her mortar rounds at the Omnics. She couldn't help but look at this alien that was helping them. He was a force of nature, something or someone who knew what he was doing.

Her forces and their new ally did their best to defeat the Omnics, but they were steadily pushed back towards the center of the village.

Zarya saw that the Omnics were firing at the soldiers but seemed to be looking for something. The Omnics pushed her forces back towards the center of town and that's when she noticed it they were looking for the civilians.

Ben's Pov

Ben was doing his best to protect the soldiers. He jumped in front of them to take bullets, rockets, and even charging Omnics with knifes. Ben was starting to feel the toll but he had to keep at it.

He destroyed a rogue Omnic by ripping apart its torso and then he looked around to check on everyone.

He looked and found human soldiers keeping the rouge Omnics at bay, but he noticed that the Omnics seemed to be looking for something. That's when the Ultimatrix started to ring.

He picked up his hand and gently poked the Ultimatrix symbol, "Fourarms here go ahead!" Ben had to yell over all the gunfire going off.

"Fourarms find Zarya she is the key to your mission, if she dies that could spell bad news for us in the future!", Paradox yelling to get his point across.

"Got it professor!", Ben/Fourarms said as he hung up.

Ben heard a humming noise coming for one of the buildings, it was Zarya's particle cannon.

He started sprinting towards the noise, while simultaneously destroying Omnics on his way there.

As he made his way into a large circular building that seems to only house one room and no extra places.

Ben/Fourarms found Zarya on the ground being beaten upon by the rogue Omnics. This happened while the civilians stood there in terror and watched.

Zarya brought her hands up to guard herself but there were too many of them.

This caused something to stir within Ben, he always did his best to control his alien forms. Each one came with certain instincts and reflexes, but this time he would let loose just a little bit.

Ben/Fourarms roared at the Omnics causing him to grab everyone's attention. Some of the Rogue Omnics stopped their assault on Zarya, while the civilians all looked at Ben with fear in their eyes.

He charged the Omnics, stretching his arms out as far as he could. He grabbed the bulk of the Omnics that had attacked Zarya and squeezed with all his might.

He steadily crushed the Omnics with all four of his arms. All could be heard were gunshots from the remaining Omnics, screams from the civilians, and the crushing of metal.

He squeezed until his arms finally broke through the Omnics and then released his grip. He turned to find the Omnics still trying to shoot him, but Ben was in a raging surge of adrenaline. He couldn't feel anything, except the beating of his Tetramand hearts.

He grabbed another Omnics and flung it across the large room hitting another. He continued his barrage of punches, and stomps until suddenly he saw the wall behind him crumble.

He had just finished off the remaining Omnics in the room and he was starting to feel fatigued; he'd never fought this hard before as Fourarms he usually used Humungousaur.

Two more fifteen foot tall Techadon Omnics came barreling through the wall. They immediately turned to face the civilians completely ignoring A heavily breathing Fourarms.

They readied their weapons and charges their cannons. As they were about to release their attacks, they were knocked over onto their backs. They released their weapons in a barrage of fire and particle beams.

Once the barrage stopped Ben/Fourarms leaped up atop both of them and started to rip out their inner workings apart.

Once the red glow of their eyes dimmed Fourarms landed back onto the ground and made his way towards an unconscious Zarya. He bent down and picked her up, holding her bridal style with his lower pair of arms and held her particle cannon over his left shoulder.

He looked towards the civilians who were still slightly shaking with fear.

"Is there anywhere within the village I can take her to get medical attention!?", he said in a heavy voice.

Men, women, and children all alike were shaking with fear. Ben couldn't blame them, what they've seen has shaken them to the core.

Ben then turned to leave but was soon stopped by someone speaking up.

"Take her to towards the well just West of the village square, there you will find a doctor tending to the wounded!", the voice said in an almost withered tone.

Ben/Fourarms turned around to find an old man with a crutch and a missing right foot stand forward from the crowd. His bread reached to his chest and he wore clothes that had holes all throughout the stitching.

Ben/Fourarms looked at him, "Thank you." He then started to run towards the village well.

 **5 minutes later**

Ben/Fourarms was now back rushing back to the village gates to finish off the attacking Rogue Omnics. As he reached them he quickly scanned the area. The main forces of the Rogue Omnics were now retreating, while the soldiers were pushing them back and finishing them off with rockets. They seemed to be having trouble with another Techadon Omnic. It was keeping them at bay with its miniguns and missiles, even though it was separated from the main force or what was left of it.

The soldiers were like honey bees defending a hive, because they swarmed the beast from all sides yet it still stood tall.

Ben/Fourarms charged towards the Techadon Omnic with a mighty roar.

The soldiers saw him coming and backed away from the giant Omnic, some raised their rifles at him, but older looking soldier forced them to move away from the incoming battle.

Ben/Fourarms ran as fast as he could, and then leaped towards the Omnic's head. The Omnic swiped Ben/Fourarms back towards the ground.

Ben hit the ground hard, but immediately jumped to his feet.

The giant Omnic charged Ben/Fourarms at full speed with each step creating small tremors throughout the entire village.

Ben knew one way to end this quickly, **"Everyone get back!"** Ben/Fourarms yelled at the top of his lungs.

The Giant Omnic quickly gained ground ready to kill Ben.

Ben/Fourarms took a deep breath, he focused every muscle in his Tetremand body into his four arms.

He brought each arm out almost in the form of a star and closed his eyes.

The giant Techadon Omnic boomed louder and louder with each step. Its intentions grim and the distance between them growing drastically growing shorter.

The onlooking soldiers watched in curiosity, amazement, and shock. Some even getting ready to continue their assault if this giant red being failed.

Once the giant Omnic drew close enough Ben/Fourarms muttered beneath his breath, **"Thunderclap."**

He then clapped his hands all together creating a shockwave so strong that buildings started to lean, citizens throughout the village fell down, and Zarya's eyes shot open.

The Techadon Omnic went flying back, but in shards of metal. The body of the Omnic was torn apart by the shockwave, piece by piece it fell apart and soared towards the open village gate. The pieces of the giant Omnic hit the snow like shrapnel, creating little holes within the snow.

Ben/Fourarms then fell down onto one knee and started to breathe hard as if he had been deprived of air.

The onlooking soldiers the rushed towards Ben/Fourarms, they surrounded him and raised their rifles at him.

Ben/Fourarms picked his head up and looked at them. **"Come... on...guys...I'm...too...tired...for...This.",** Ben said through his heavy breathing.

 **"Hold your fire!",** a heavy feminine vice shouted. Everyone's attention was then drawn to the source of the voice.

It was Zarya, she had awoken and made her way to the source of the thunderous clap. She seemed to be alright expect for a couple of bandages wrapped around her head.

"He is not the enemy! He just saved your lives, my life, and even the lives of your families!", Zarya yelled at them with commanding tone.

"He even threw himself in the way between you and the Omnics, he took bullets for you. I think we can trust him.", Zarya said in a more calmed tone.

Ben/Fourarms looked at her with a small smile. "At least someone was watching.", Ben thought to himself.

The soldiers dropped their aim at Ben/Fourarms, then the closest soldier to Ben walked up to him.

He raised his hand to Ben/Fourarms, "Thank you comrade, you've saved my wife and unborn child." The soldier said with many tears starting to make their way down his cheeks.

Ben/Fourarms stood up and shook the soldier's hand, "I may not be human, but, I understand that I was given my strength for a reason. The reason being, to protect those who cannot protect themselves." Ben said in a humble manner.

The soldier then wiped his tears away, "I must return to my duties." The soldier said as he started to walk back to the gate.

Ben/Fourarms watched him leave, which made him smile.

Zarya then made her to Ben/Fourarms, "I'm impressed by your strength, you were able to rip those Omnics apart with your bare hands. I've never seen anything like that." Zarya said her voice remaining calm.

"My strength is not that great. I was only trying to help you.", Ben said trying to down play everything.

"I know you saved us, but I have many questions for you. You will remain here at our village for the night.", Zarya said her voice still remaining calm.

Ben/Fourarms remained silent for a moment, he was remembering what Paradox said. "Ben do whatever you believe is necessary to gain their trust, I do believe that they won't be very trusting at first."

Ben/Fourarms then spoke, "Alright I'll stay then."

For the next six hours Ben/Fourarms answered their questions and told them everything he told Pharah. That he was from an alien group called Omniforce, that they were here to save their world, and that they planned on bringing Overwatch back. Zarya at first wasn't accepting of the idea but once she saw the footage of what Fourarms did to that last Techadon Omnic, she soon agreed to what he was saying. He told her anything she wanted.

"I almost forgot, though we've fought together and you save my people I never learned your name.", Zarya said curiosity filling her voice.

Ben had to think there for a second, he came up with Fourarms name when he was a kid. It was a classic to him, but to everyone else it appeared stupid. "When I first met a human it was a child who was tens years old. After I rescued him from a Rogue Omnic he called me Fourarms. I liked the name so I've decided to call myself that.", Ben said confidently.

Zarya just raised an eyebrow in response, "Alright **"Fourarms."** Zarya said in a sarcastic tone. She was going to keep an eye on him.

The interrogation only took about an hour, luckily that's just what Ben/Fourarms needed. He snuck off and transformed back so that the Ultimatrix could recharge. He was able to sneak back without anyone noticing, but Zarya started to get curious about Fourarms.

In the remaining five hours, Ben helped the best he could to rebuild their village. He moved the destroyed rogue Omnics especially the Techadon Omnics, he was able to move heavy materials to help rebuild the big civilian area, he was even able to gain some of the soldiers trust.

Once he was finished helping with the repairs something caught his attention.

Three small children were poking their head out from behind a wooden barrel. They were watching Ben/Fourarms as he was finishing the repairs. As Ben turned to face them, they quickly hid themselves.

This made Ben smile, he started to slowly make his way towards the barrel. He then looked over the barrel and found the children shushing each other.

He looked down at them and smiled, "Why hello there young ones."

The children then jumped up out of surprise. They all looked at him in terror.

Ben was finally able to get a good look at them. They all seemed to vary in age, from ten, to six, and three.

They all appeared to be girls. The oldest wore thin layered clothes, holes in the knees of her pants, and she seemed to be wearing a soldier's hat.

They six year old appeared in the same way, but had a pair of old glasses on.

The youngest who looked about three years old, appeared to be wearing a jacket that was thicker than the older two. She also had a little doll that appeared to be handmade.

They were obliviously still scared of him so tried to calm them down.

"My name is Fourarms, what are yours?", Ben/Fourarms said with a small smile.

The oldest was holding the hands of her younger siblings. She looked at them and then let go and walked up towards Fourarms.

"My name is Valeria Ivanov and I'm the oldest. Don't you dare hurt my sisters!", she said her voice shaking along with the rest of her.

Ben/Fourarms then lightly chuckled, "Your very brave little one and you protect your family. That's very admirable, but I don't want to hurt any of you. I saw something small peeking from behind the barrel here and decided to investigate."

Valeria then slowly dropped her fists and them almost suddenly changed moods. "Then if your not going to hurt us, do you want to play with us?", she said her voice still slightly shaking.

As she said this more children seemed to poke their heads out from behind other large items. This made Ben/Fourarms smile grow more warmly then before. "Of course I'm already done for the day.", he said standing back up.

All of the children then came out of their hiding spots and came rushing out. Some of the taller ones then grabbed Ben/Fourarms by the hands and started to guide him.

 **About thirty minutes later**

Zarya was now searching the village for a certain Tetremand, she had been looking for him for about ten minutes when she suddenly heard the laughter of children. She hadn't heard that sound in quite some time now, with all the attacks happening lately the children haven't had the time or spirit to play. They were filled with fear save for the some of the older children, they've started to grow braver.

She turned a corner that led to the village square and found an incredible sight.

She found Fourarms playing with the children, they were holding onto him like a monkeys on a tree. They all giggled and laughed, it sounded so peaceful.

This made Zarya remember something, an old memory. It was her as a child laughing and playing with her younger brother and their mother.

Ben/Fourarms then stopped and saw Zarya standing there looking at them.

He decides to snap her out of it, "Zarya are you ok?"

Zarya was then pulled back to reality, "oh... ah... yes I'm fine. I just wanted to let you know it's time you head to your quarters for the night. That also means the children need to turn in as well."

The children then all said, **"Awwww!"**

"Alright then, but where will my sleeping quarters be?", Ben/Fourarms asked his voice filled with curiosity.

The children started to head off in different directions all except three. The three original that Ben had met. "Hope we can play together again comrade Fourarms!", said Valeria in a bright tone.

"Bye and we will one day.", Ben/Fourarms said giving them a warm smile.

The girls then ran off to the civilian center. Ben/Fourarms turned to face Zarya, "Alright then lead the way."

Zarya started to walk with Ben/Fourarms in tow.

As they walked Ben could see some soldiers on guard, others around a fire, and one seemed to be playing music on what seemed to be a guitar with a large triangular base. At first it seemed odd but as the soldier plucked the strings it sounded serene. (This instrument is known as the Balalaika.)

As they made their way through the soldier camp he noticed a few nod in acknowledgement to both Zarya and Fourarms.

They walked for about two more minutes in silence until they came upon a small cottage.

Zarya opened the door and walked in, Ben/Fourarms had to duck his head and squeeze his body through. Luckily he breached the door with everything still in one piece.

The cottage looked like a normal one, it had a rather large bed, and it seemed larger on the inside than it did on the outside. It had an entire weightlifting gym inside it. It had to at least be the kind you would find in an Olympic competition. There was a fireplace with a cast iron pot over it bubbling with something that smelled delicious. There was a large dresser and closest, and there wasn't a kitchen but there appeared to be plenty of cabinets around the cottage.

Zarya walked over to the dresser and gently placed her particle cannon on the floor. She then turned to Ben/Fourarms and gave him a serious look.

"You will be staying with me tonight, but before you say anything it's only so I can keep an eye on you. Besides that you're an alien, your women probably look different than human women. Also you saved my life, so I'm going to share something with you that is precious to me.", Zarya said her tone becoming calmer as she spoke.

Before Ben/Fourarms could even say anything in protest Zarya walked over to a small cabinet along the wall and pull out a large white bottle.

"Before we go to sleep we will get to know each other a little more over my father's secret VODKA recipe!", Zarya paused to give it an effect.

"He made me promise him when I was very little to share this with anyone who saved me from death. Since I've gotten so strong I've never needed my life saved, but today was different.", Zarya said finishing her sentence with almost a whisper and a blush.

Ben/Fourarms was again about to say something in protest, but Zarya again interrupted him.

"Make yourself comfortable I'm going to get out of my armor.", she said as she walked out of the room and into her closet.

Ben/Fourarms could only hold the bridge of his nose, "What have I gotten myself into?"

He then gently touched the Ultimatrix symbol on his chest and made a call.

"Yes Benjamin how can I help you?", Paradox said as he answered Ben's call.

"Paradox I'm going to be staying here in Zarya's village for the night. Hopefully I'll be back in the morning.", Ben/Fourarms said regaining his composure.

"Alright Ben, but do be careful Zarya can be very truthful when she's drunk.", Paradox said with a smirk. Paradox then proceeded to hang up on Ben and terminate the call.

Ben was flabbergasted at what he just heard, Paradox knew what was going on. "At least it can't get any worse than this... Oh great I said it didn't I.", Ben said dryly.

"Said what?", Zarya said as she walked back into the main room.

If Ben/Fourarms wasn't red he would certainly be right now. Zarya removed her armor, her boots, and even her fingerless gloves. The only thing she had on now was a black leotard that seemed to be made of a strong and stretchy material. Her arms still appeared buff, but the rest of her now appeared curvier. The leotard as well split down the middle of her chest, which made it a little revealing. Her body took almost the shape of an hourglass. (To get a better look go to google and search **Overwatch Leotard Zarya Cosplay** it will be the first image.)

Ben/Fourarms' mouth now flew open and seemed to lose any words that came to mind.

Zarya went over to another set of cabinets and grabbed two bowls, two spoons, and some wood for the fire. She walked over to the fireplace and placed the wood in the fire. She then grabbed the ladle that was within the soup and then proceeded to serve the two bowls with a steaming delicacy.

Ben/Fourarms' stomach started to growl, his hunger just starting to catch up with him.

"It's a good thing I made extra tonight, here this recipe is from my mother. Have you ever had Solianka?", Zarya as she gave a bowl to Ben/Fourarms. (Again for those who don't know a native Russian soup.)

Ben/Fourarms looked at the soup, and then grabbed the large spoon and took a bite.

"Mmmmmmmmmmhhhh", is all Ben/Fourarms could say.

Zarya smiled, "Food tastes best when you share it." "That's what my father always said." Zarya's tone started to grow sadder.

"That's true but one saying I like to go by is "Respect the dead and fight like hell for the living.", and you seem to be doing a very great job at that.", Ben/Fourarms giving her a warm smile.

Zarya wiped a tear away from her eye and stood up, "Well anyway, drink up!"

She grabbed the bottle and handed to Ben/Fourarms, "Oh ah, I couldn't." Fourarms said his voice slightly stuttering.

"I would take it as an insult if you didn't.", Zarya said her voice suddenly serious.

Ben/Fourarms thought to himself for a moment, **_"I think it would be best not to make her mad."_**

He then sat down on the floor next to a small couch, and reached for the bottle of Vodka in Zarya's hand.

"Cheers!", Ben/Fourarms said awkwardly. He then swung the bottle back and took a big swig.

Ben thought that if he took a big and quick swig it wouldn't hit him as hard, boy was he wrong.

It hit him like that time Humungousaur got hit by a bus. (Ben 10 Ultimate Alien When Humungousaur said "oh truck!")

"That's some powerful stuff...hic.", Ben/Fourarms said with a slight slur.

Zarya them took the bottle from him and took s swig of her own. "I'm not much of a drinker, because of how I stay in shape. I only drink on special occasions.", Zarya said leaning slightly closer to Ben/Fourarms.

For about an hour they ate, drank, and told each other stories until the liquor had almost full control of their actions.

Zarya and Fourarms now leaned back to back on the floor, their bowls empty, and as well as the bottle.

They both remained quiet until Zarya spoke up, "You know... because I'm so tall... and muscular, ... no man has ever told me I'm beautiful." Zarya said trying her best to get her sentence out through the heavy slur she had from the liquor.

Ben/Fourarms was slightly more composed then she was. "I was going... t-to sa-say that about youuuuu, that you are one of he sssstrongessssst... women I've ever seen.

Zarya then slowly got on her knees and crawled over to Fourarms' lap. She sat in his lap and started to cup Ben/Fourarms' face. "Y-you are t-the only man... I've ever met t-that would even say that to me drunk.", Zarya said as she made a move on Ben.

She leaned up and kissed him, while hugging his neck. She stayed there for about a minute, until she broke the kiss for air.

Ben/Fourarms judgment was clouded by the vodka but he did his best, "W-why'd you k-kiss meeee?" He said slightly surprised.

"I-I'm a g-grown woman, I- I can k-kiss w-who I want!", she said obviously drunk. She then suddenly fell asleep in Ben/Fourarms lap.

Ben had more control over his motor functions compared to Zarya, he then picked up Zarya over his shoulder and he laughed. "T-that's funny.", he said as he made his way to the bed.

As he made it to the bed he gently placed her on the bed and placed the covers over her. "Goodnight Zaryanova.", Ben/Fourarms said as he looked down at her.

He then walked back and laid down in front of the fireplace. It had the most room for him the sleep and it was the warmest.

He grabbed a few couch pillows and put them under his head, and in about a couple minutes he fell asleep.

Zarya stirred from her sleep and sat up in her bed. As of in a trace she stood up and walked towards the fireplace, she then found the warmest thing and laid down next to it. She hugged Ben/Fourarms' giant arm and whispered one word very softly, "mmmmmmmhhhh warm."

Ben/Fourarms slightly stirred and unintentionally cuddled with Zarya. They both stayed like this for about five minutes until there was a bright red flash.

Then it was Zarya who was cuddling Ben.

 **I'm sorry for the late update, hope you all enjoyed. Please leave a review and I'll answer to the best of my abilities. Also next chapter we"ll get to see Ultimate Fourarms. Finally I also wanted to let you all know, that I won't put out any Ultimate form unless I can find a good picture to go with it. I understand that not everyone can picture something like that in their head. Have a blessed day.**


	5. Chapter 5: From Russia With Love Part 2

**Ben 10 Omniwatch**

 **I do not own Ben 10 or Overwatch**

Chapter 5: From Russia With Love Part 2

Around 2:00 AM at Volskaya Industries

It's only a few hours till sunrise and the two guards on duty are yawning sleep hanging heavily in their voices.

They both stand on either side of a big door, "Only a few more hours then I can go home and rest." One of the soldiers were said while he yawned.

The other one then spoke up, "We need to have our eyes open Nikolai, and we need to be ever vigilant. Or would you like to face the wrath of the commander?"

The now known Nikolai kept to his word, "Screw the commander I want my sleep Alexei!"

As they started to continue their squabble small piles of snow started to move as if the wind was blowing by.

It formed small footprints going towards the giant door. Nikolai walks over to Alexei, actually getting in his face angry about something. They start to yell causing their voices to echo.

The footprints slowly inch closer to the door, and then silently open the door sneaking into the gigantic factory. Within the giant factory are giant mech suits used to combat the rogue Omnics and they are all off line save for a few on guard duty of the city.

Nothing could be seen save for a slight bend of light, as if someone is there cloaked.

These figures make their way to one of the mechs and climbed its giant leg.

It kept climbing until it reached the cockpit at the center of the giant mech's torso and opened it.

Once the hatch opened the intruders revealed themselves to be two Rogue Omnics. They then hopped into the seats and started to hack the mech. It took them a few minutes but they were able to hack the mech and activate it, it was now under their control.

As if in a trance they made the mech walk straight into the wall in front of them.

Nikolai and Alexei were still having their argument, but they stopped when they heard giant footsteps.

Alexei tackled Nikolai to the ground right when the wall burst open. Then the mech walked right through the wall and proceeded to continue walking.

Nikolai and Alexei then stood up and stared at the mech in shock. "Commander Mikhail is going to have our heads for this.", Alexei said in a sad tone.

The giant mech kept walking towards the East towards a small village. The glow in its eye then turns from blue to red, and its loud stomping shaking the frozen Siberian tundra.

In a small village to the West

Ben was still sleep and having a most peculiar dream, one he thought that it seemed to be peaceful.

He was back in his dimension and back in Bellwood, but something seemed different. He walked the streets, not Undertown but the streets were the sun shined. There were aliens and strangely Omnics walked the streets, they conversed with humans like a normal day. Ben was walking towards a big house that was about the size of a condo maybe bigger. He opened the door and found an even stranger sight.

There was only one giant room and stairs that led to a second floor. In the house was three women that Ben knew from the Overwatch dimension. He saw Lena, Pharah, and Zarya who were amongst other silhouettes that had a feminine shape to them. (The silhouettes look like the ones from RWBY, you know the background characters.)

From what he could see they were smiling at him, happy, content, and even what seemed like they were comfortable around him. They all gave warm smiles to him. Ben started to feel nervous for some reason, but then he was soon awakened by something big moving.

He awoke from his slumber with his eyes snapping open and noticing a giant women cuddling with him as if he was a teddy bear.

He looked up and saw Zarya still in her leotard sleeping very soundly. She felt very warm to him but the only thing that was unpleasant was that he was now in a vice grip like hug and he wasn't in his Fourarms form. She could wake up at any minute.

He did his best to move quietly while simultaneously using as must strength he could use. He slowly moved her arm and reached the Ultimatrix, and then scrolled through the playlist of aliens. He stopped at Fourarms and slammed the dial down. As he changed Zarya started to stir from her sleep.

As she opened her eyes they adjusted to a mysterious bright flash. What she saw made her blush just as red as Fourarms. She was hugging Fourarms' arm and saw that he looked at her with a confused look on his face.

"May I ask how we ended up like this?", asked Ben/Fourarms with confusion and slight fear in his voice.

Zarya immediately let go of his arm and stood up with her blush still shining brightly. "I-I... don't... remember, oh my head.", she said in a pained tone.

Zarya walked slowly so the pain in her head wouldn't get any worse. She took a couple more steps until she felt something cold, round, and familiar.

She looked at the ground and saw her father's secret recipe vodka bottle empty, "Oh no."

This grabbed Ben/Fourarms attention, "What is it?"

"We shared a bottle of vodka, more precisely my father's secret recipe.", Zarya said with embarrassment in her voice.

"Wait everything starting to come back to me now.", Ben/Fourarms said holding his forehead in pain.

Zarya's blush grew ever brighter, she then turned to face Ben/Fourarms. "What happened last night let's just forget about it.", Zarya said as she made her way to her closest.

Ben/Fourarms got to his feet and rushed to grab Zarya by the shoulder. "What happened last night doesn't mean that I'll see you differently, it's good to let loose once and awhile. Besides I think the drink was in control not us.", Ben/Fourarms tried to say reassuringly.

Zarya relaxed slightly in his grip and looked towards the ground. "That's the thing, I know that alcohol makes a person tell the truth... especially in my case.", she said quietly blushing even further.

"I've just never felt this way for a man before, but it seems I trust you greatly.", Zarya said quietly.

"Don't hide your feelings, embrace them. In this world and this crisis that's going on all across it, we got to live our lives to the fullest. We don't have enough time to wait for the other to say something.", Ben/Fourarms said with a big smile.

Zarya slowly looked at him and slowly walked up to him. Ben/Fourarms looked down at her and slowly inched towards her face. They grew closer and closer to one another until Zarya broke the silence.

"You're right, I'll never know when I'll die. So maybe these feelings are a sign from God.", Zarya said slowly smiling again.

"But I have someone already, but I didn't know how to tell you.", Ben/Fourarms said awkwardly and sadly.

Zarya got onto her toes and seductively spoke into Ben/Fourarms' ear.

"I don't mind, you look big enough to share.", Zarya whispered.

Ben/Fourarms was slightly shocked by this. It seems that dream he had may have meant something important.

As Zarya came came closer to Ben/Fourarms' face, a sudden sound made them both return to the world.

A loud knocking came from the door and then a shout.

"Captain Zarya, there is an urgent call for you at the radio station. It's from someone at Volskaya industries, they said their name is Mikhail!", shouted the soldier through the door.

Zarya immediately responded, "Acknowledged... Sergeant you may want to prepare the men and defenses for combat."

Zarya's tone seemed to grow dark, this made Ben/Fourarms tense up.

The guard then left to go proceed with his orders, while Zarya headed to her closest to put her armor back on.

5 minutes later

The sun barely lifted over the horizon, leaving everything appearing in a twilight appearance.

Ben/Fourarms and Zarya had made their way to the village radio station to go receive the message of what seemed of almost grave importance.

The radio station was actually a blown out building with one woman operating it. The equipment was a little old, but t seemed to do the job.

As the operator handed the phone to Zarya, a foot tall speaker along the wall next to the phone started to hum. It was a makeshift speaker.

"This is Zarya come in Misha.", Zarya said in a serious tone.

"Don't call me that over the radio, it degrades me in front of my men!", Misha said slightly angered.

"Besides that, let us get back to what I was going to tell you...", Misha said getting quiet.

"One of the Volskaya Industries mechs was stolen..., by two rouge Omnics.", Misha said very darkly. "They're heading towards the village Aleksandra, get everyone out of there now!",Misha pleaded.

"We will, but we're going to need ti...", as Zarya spoke a sudden loud booming noise could be heard from the West.

The noise was as loud as Ben/Fourarms thunderclap and it was still growing stronger with each time almost like a step.

"Misha they're here, bring an evacuation ship here for the villagers! I'll have my men shoot from afar while the two of us fight them head on!", Zarya said yelling over the loud slow booming.

"What two? Who else is with you?", Misha said curiously.

"Come rescue us and find out..., if we survive this!", Zarya said as she hung up on him.

Ben/Fourarms couldn't believe how much faith she had in him, but just the two of them holding the line against a giant mech. Their odds were questionable.

Zarya then proceeded to grab her Particle Cannon and head towards the main gate of the village. "Come comrade prepare yourself for the most dangerous battle you'll ever fight.", Zarya said as she put her hand on his shoulder for reassurance.

As she walked away Ben/Fourarms thought to himself, "She may be right."

Ben/Fourarms made his way towards the main gate and followed Zarya. As he made it to the gate Zarya prepared herself for what might be her final words to her troops.

"Soldiers, today myself and comrade Fourarms will hold the line against a Volskaya Industries heavy mech. It was taken over by Rogue Omnics earlier this morning, and its headed straight for our village. I understand we're not prepared for this, so that is why I'm giving you all the chance to run with your families and head to safety. I ask for those who want to help their families to go, but for those who want to stay and fight. Join us in this great battle!", Zarya said finishing her sentence with a roar of words.

All of her men roared in response, and split down the middle. One half going to help with the evacuation, while the other half prepared their weapons.

"Open the gates!", Zarya ordered.

As the gates opened everyone could see a giant mech grow closer and closer to them as it walked.

The mech was shade of dark green and had no weapons to speak of, but the most intimidating thing about it was the giant red glowing eye on its face.

The situation only grew worse as several Techadon Omnics and along with at least a Battalion of regular Rogue Omnic troops followed close behind.

They all stayed around the feet of the giant mech and stayed in sync the entire time.

"Last chance to leave! That offer goes to you as well Fourarms.", Zarya said with confidence in her voice.

"No I said we are going to bring Overwatch back, so if we want that to happen we have to stand for those who can't.", Ben/Fourarms said as he cracked his knuckles.

"That is good to hear and I promise if we make it out of this. I'll back up the return of Overwatch, and maybe we could have another dinner party like last night.", Zarya said with a slight blush.

Ben/Fourarms turned slightly lighter red, "Agreed!"

"We have six old mortars and each with one shot. We've had them for emergencies, but we've all fought so well that we never needed them.", Zarya said calmly. "They will fire first and we will charge in after. We will also have two snipers to cover us from afar.", she said with authority.

The Omnics and mech gained ground slowly until they stopped at four-hundred yards from the gates. They stood there for a couple of minutes until Zarya broke the silence.

"Mortars fire at will!, she roared.

Suddenly six thumps were heard along with a whistling sound, until there were six big exploding sounds that echoed across the Siberian landscape.

Zarya then yelled more orders to her men, "We will take them out head on, while our two snipers cover us. CHARGE!"

They all started to run at the Rouge Omnics and stolen mech. They kept running until they could find cover in the Rogue Omnic graveyard, staying behind them to avoid being shot.

Fourarms was staying next to Zarya the entire time, she needed to survive this and he planned on protecting her with his life.

The soldiers would poke their heads out and fire at the Omnics shooting them down, but only slowly dwindling their numbers. The soldiers on the other hand were starting to drop like flies. Ben/Fourarms saw this and thought of an idea.

He jumped up out of cover and ran towards a giant pile of destroyed Omnics. He grabbed as much as he could and ran over to the majority of soldiers.

He then bent the metal and flattened it making it into better cover for the soldiers. The soldiers started to bring their wounded to the now safe area.

"Focus your fire on the small fry, the big ones are mine!", Ben/Fourarms yelled to the soldiers over the gunfire.

He sprinted to the forward unit of Techadon Omnics while simultaneously taking incoming gunfire from the smaller Omnics. The smaller gunfire luckily didn't hurt him, but it felt like a strong human punching him. Luckily he was used to the pain by now.

He tackled two of them to the ground and shoved his hands into their torsos ripping out their inner working. For the finishing touch he smashed their heads in just to be safe, the Techadon robots from his universe could always self-repair even from the smallest components. Luckily that didn't happen here.

Three more started to fire at him from fifty yards away with their Gatling guns. Ben/Fourarms rushed to cover to avoid there fire. Once he hid he had an idea, he stated to lift up the destroyed Omnic wreck over his head.

Using his super strength he hurled it at two of them, crushing them like tin cans.

The third turned around and looked at his two fallen companions for a moment, then turned his attention back to Ben/Fourarms.

Right as he faced forward he was tackled by Ben/Fourarms, the impact made a small shockwave creating some cracks within the ice underneath their feet. Ben/Fourarms was able to bring the brute down, giving him the chance to smash him to bits.

Ben/Fourarms attacked the mad Omnic with a grand punch, penetrating the armor. He undid his fist and grabbed something large and round, then pulled it out with all his might.

He looked at the round object for a moment, "This looks important." He then crushed it and looked back at the large Omnic. Its body sparked then fell back, and finally its eyes went black.

He looked up and quickly scanned the battlefield. He found most of the troops behind the makeshift cover he had made for them. They were taking care of the wounded and shooting at the Omnics.

Zarya was ten yards ahead of them behind some smaller cover, she was trying to keep the smaller Omnics focused on her. Luckily some of the other soldiers were with her to cover her and watch her back. It seemed as though they could win, but only if the giant mech wasn't here.

For a few seconds Ben/Fourarms studied the giant mech and noticed something its path led straight for Zarya's position and it wasn't too far away.

Ben/Fourarms sprinted at top speed to her while cloth lining Rogue Omnics on the way there. Zarya used her particle cannon to give herself and her troops shields. The only downside is that they would only last for so long. They Rogue Omnics could see this and continued the pressure on Zarya forcing her into a metaphorical corner.

Seeing this made Ben/Fourarms only move faster, she had to alive after this.

 **Zarya's POV**

Zarya had chosen to stay with her men, protecting them with shields and destroying the smaller forces of the Rogue Omnics. Fourarms ran off to take down the larger Omnics, while they made a foothold.

The smaller Rogue Omnics forced her and her men to remain in cover, Fourarms was finishing off the last Large Omnic.

The smaller Omnics were now starting to charge their position, the mortars were out of ammunition, and Fourarms was just starting to sprint to her position.

She pressed two buttons on her Particle Cannon and aimed it at the swarm of Rogue Omnics charging at them. "Snipers on my signal fire at the smaller Omnic troops!", she yelled into her ear piece over the gunfire.

She then activated her shield and stepped out from her cover and aimed the particle cannon. "Be crushed by the strength of gravity!", Zarya roared

What came out of the barrel was something almost otherworldly. It sped through the air like any other bullet, but it appeared like a little black ball that irradiated with power. It appeared small and almost cute if you could keep up with the speed by it was moving.

Around the so called "bullet" everything moved in slow motion as it slowly sped to its destination. It soared past Rogue Omnics who ran towards Zarya's position and as it hit its mark it exploded in a spherical vortex of energy. The energy expanded and looked like a planet composed of pure energy. It expanded to about ten to fifteen yards in diameter and created its own gravity, by forcing all Rogue Omnics within and outside of the vortex to be dragged to its core.

The Omnics were all dragged to the center of the vortex, it was futile because now the snipers saw their cue to open fire. They fired upon the helpless Omnics, as did the soldiers who were near Zarya's position.

This made Zarya smirk, watching the Graviton Surge always makes her feel better even when in battle. It was soon short lived when the booming sounds that were the giant mech walking towards the village had stopped and it now looked straight at her with its glowing red eye.

She and her soldiers were curious about this, they had all stopped moving for a second and watched the mech intensely. The mech then picked up its right arm and pointed its fist at them. It opened its right palm up and started to charge up its energy weapon embedded within it.

 **Ben's POV**

As he started to sprint towards Zarya, she had fired her Ultimate attack the Graviton Surge. It made him stop in his tracks, it was like A magical light show only it crushed you. It amazed Ben at the sight of it, it reminded him of his other form "Gravattack". "I should try something like that next time.", Ben thought to himself.

He was pulled from his thoughts when the booming steps of the giant mech had stopped. When it raised its palm at Zarya and her surrounding troops.

Ben/Fourarms resumed his sprint to her, with the charge increasing in power and Zarya not moving. This made Ben/Fourarms run so fast he felt his Tetremand muscles start to almost cry out in pain with every stride.

As he was only about five feet away from Zarya the mech unleashed its attack. Ben/Fourarms landed into front of Zarya and pushed her back. He then brought all of his arms up to shield them from the oncoming assault.

The pain that Ben/Fourarms felt was probably the greatest he had ever felt. It burned him and his arms couldn't hold forever. As the pain became overly intense he started to roar out in pain. For almost ten seconds the mech's assault continued to damage Ben/Fourarms, until it finally stopped.

As the attack stopped the mech just stood there and watched what happened before it unfold.

Zarya brought her arms down and stood up next to Ben/Fourarms, wondering how he was doing.

Ben/Fourarms was now on his knees breathing heavily, as if he was stabbed in his chest. He turned his head to look at Zarya.

What Zarya saw next made her feel shock, which didn't happen often for her.

Fourarms picked up his arms to examine them which were greatly injured. Each one of his arms were burned down straight to top of his forearm bones, each one was cauterized, and covered in dried blood.

Zarya kneeled down and grabbed his shoulders. "Fourarms we need to find you some medical attention! Come let's get out of here!", Zarya pleaded.

"N...No! Where could we go this thing will just destroy us!", Ben/Fourarms roared. He slowly stood up tall and face the mech once again.

 **"SURRENDER ALEKSANDRA ZARYANOV TO US ALIEN CREATURE AND YOU CAN WALK AWAY FREE FROM THIS BATTLE!",** bellowed the mech's PA systems.

"The Rogue Omnics speak?", Zarya said obviously puzzled.

"I will never let you do that!", yelled Ben/Fourarms at the top of his voice.

 **"SO BE IT!",** said the Rogue Omnic pilots. Each one of their words sounding even darker and more demonic than the last. **"BE CRUSHED LIKE THE BUGS YOU ARE!"**

The mech then resumed its movement and lifted up its gigantic foot. Ben/Fourarms knew what it was going to do and gave the soldiers their next order to snap them out of their shock.

"Everyone to the gates! Go to your families I'll deal with this thing!", yelled Ben/Fourarms. "You too Zarya! It's after you!"

"I won't let you die because I can't fight my own battles Fourarms!", screamed Zarya with tears in her eyes.

They were so much into their little argument that Ben almost forgot about the giant foot about to squish them.

Ben brought all four of his arms up just in time to catch the gigantic foot. Each arm was practically screaming in pain from his wounds and the extreme weight. Zarya then brought her own arms up to help Ben/Fourarms.

They stood there holding the foot for a few seconds without words looking into each other's eyes. Suddenly the weight of the foot increased to were both Zarya and Fourarms were slowly starting to end up on one knee.

That's when Ben remembered Azmuth's gift to him. "Zarya! You see the symbol on my chest?!", yelled Fourarms. "Yes!", was all she could muster.

"I need you to turn it counter clockwise by ninety degrees to the left! Hurry!", roared Ben/Fourarms.

Zarya quickly did what he asked.

 **"NOW SLAM IT DOWN!",** roared Fourarms as he was slowly dropping further to the ground.

As Zarya slammed the Ultimatrix symbol down Fourarms was consumed in a bright flash of emerald light. It was so bright that Zarya had to shield her eyes from the flash.

What came next astonished Zarya, Fourarms was slowly becoming bigger and bulkier. His form slowly changed to that of what looked like he "evolved". He grew to be twenty feet tall, he grew small spikes all over his body, and two devil like white horns atop his head. His two bottom canines become larger now sticking out of his mouth, his hair grew longer becoming white, and his Olympic bands disappearing only leaving his pants. He grew two pairs of spikes on each of his legs, his eyes became red, and with the Ultimatrix symbol staying in his chest. Finally another pair of arms seemingly popped out beneath his lower pair. Each pair of arms now the same size and strength. Proudly on his chest laid the Ultimatrix symbol. **(If you want to see what he looks like, I got it from DeviantArt. The artist's name is Supertodd9. Search Ultimate Fourarms by supertodd9 on DeviantArt)**

Gone was the old form of Fourarms now stood in his place something that was seeping with wisdom, anger, and extreme strength. The wounds he had on his arms were now gone and healed.

He then bellowed almost as loud as the mech's PA system, **"ULTIMATE FOURARMS!"**

His battle cry could be heard by Zarya's soldiers who had made it back to the gates. One of them in the tower activated a camera and started to record.

Ultimate Fourarms then quickly used his strength to lift the mech up by its foot and tossed it nearly a football field's length away from him. The entire time he stayed composed and didn't even bat an eyelash.

Zarya just sat there with her mouth agape and was simply astonished at what she saw. She was torn from her stupor when she heard the extremely deep voice of Ultimate Fourarms.

"Zarya! I have a plan, but first I need you to check on the progress of your ultimate attack!", said loudly but unintentionally.

"But your form...?", Zarya started to ask before cut her off. "I'll explain later right now we need to save your village!", roared .

Zarya stood up and quickly went after her weapon.

Ultimate Fourarms kept his eyes on the mech as it started to get up.

"My ultimate is at sixty percent! So what's the plan?!", Zarya said yelling over the booming movement of the giant mech.

"I'm going to open it up like a tin can, then you shoot your Graviton Surge at its inner workings! Make sure you set it to maximum power, but wait for my signal!", said as he leaped towards the mech as it started to stand back up.

Zarya watched in amazement as Ultimate Fourarms made contact with it and brought it back down into the ground. The impact created a small shockwave that made the snow seem to flow away almost like that of s tidal wave.

The Rogue Omnics then surprisingly started to speak again. **"THIS DOES NOT COMPUTE! NO LIFE FORM SHOULD BE ABLE TO DO THAT!"** , boomed the giant mech.

"Let's just say I'm full of surprises!", roared Ultimate Fourarms in return.

In response the mech quickly raised it right hand charging up an energy attack once more, bringing it right next to firing it. Ultimate Fourarms just as quickly grabbed the hand and pushed it aside as it fired its weapon. The giant arm hit the ground and the energy weapon's trajectory went straight for the sky.

Zarya checked the percentage of her ultimate seventy-eight percent, still some ways to go.

The left hand then quickly moved like that of a rattlesnake and punched Ultimate Fourarms away from itself. landed back towards his original position, and he landed with a large booming sound. As he hit the ground the mech tried its best to get back up and sprint towards him.

As Ultimate Fourarms slowly got back to his feet he pooped his feet and everyone of his knuckles. "That the best you got?!Because that didn't even tickle!", roared Ultimate Fourarms.

Ben was still trying to gauge capabilities, it seemed he wasn't as strong as Ultimate Humungousaur. It did appear he was more powerful than Humungousaur at full size. The worst part was that like always the ultimate forms came with their own set of natural instincts. Ultimate Fourarms was slightly different, he felt like his mind was that of a tactician. His mind was like that of Greymatter, but it was analyzing his opponent's weakness. It gauged the strength of the joint, how far the attacks could reach, and if it was hiding any other weapons.

During thoughts the mech stood up and ran straight for him. As it ran its left hand receded into the forearm. The whole forearm started to transform into a giant combat knife or that of a short sword.

Ben/Ultimate Fourarms just stood there and focused, his mind seemed to show him something. He saw two silhouettes one with a sword the other grabbed it with an open palm and a fist. The figure held the sword in this fashion and then applied pressure until...

His thoughts were interrupted when the thundering sounds of the mech grew closer and closer.

got into a stance, with his arms outstretched and opened. His open hands formed into what looked like claws of a predator ready to finish his prey, but the difference between them was that Ben was patient.

The mech closed the final distance and lunged at with the giant sword. formed his three left hands into palms, while his three right hands he formed into fists. He held the blade in place with this technique and only inches from his face.

 **"THIS CANNOT BE POSSIBLE! THIS DOES NOT COMPUTE!",** the mech boomed with its voice.

"You better believe it, and I'm only one of many alien heroes here to bring peace!", Ultimate Fourarms roared in return.

 **"THERE ARE MORE OF YOU?!",** the mech said curiously.

"My ultimate is ready comrade Fourarms!", yelled Zarya

then immediately applied extreme pressure with each one of his Right hands.

There was a sudden piercing metallic crack, the giant sword was broken by Ultimate Fourarms. Everything moved in slow motion to Ben, the mech sluggishly started to fall towards him. He slowly turned the blade edge towards the giant mech and aimed for the right shoulder joint.

used all of his strength and jump up towards the mech, with everything in slow motion. As he made contact with it time seemed to resume its regular flow. The giant sword blade made contact and hacked straight through the joint and the right arm hit he ground with a loud thud.

The rest of the mech was thrown back by the impact of Ultimate Fourarms. The mech hit the ground with a thunderous boom and stood above it with his arms up towards the sky. He then thrusts his six hands into a single point underneath the cockpit. He then used his strength to rip a hole big enough for a full grown man to walk through.

then jumped back towards Zarya's position. The mech quickly got up and tried to take a swipe at Ultimate Fourarms. **"NOW ZARYA!",** shouted .

"Eat this you Omnic Scum!", Zarya roared as she pressed the trigger aiming for the exposed entrance to the mech as it stood. The small energized ball made contact with the inside of the mech and soon it started to struggle.

A loud metallic screech could be heard coming from within the robot. The torso of the mech started to shake and fall apart from the power of the Graviton Surge.

The surge was so strong that it started to pull at objects outside its radius. Pieces of destroyed Omnics from the battle started to fly towards it. Zarya herself was soon pulled by the strength of the gravitational pull. grabbed her with his top pair of arms in a sort of hug, while using his other four arms to grab hold of the ground.

The pull went on for about fifteen seconds until it finally stopped. Then a sudden loud boom was heard all across the Siberian tundra.

"Are you ok?", asked Ultimate Fourarms to Zarya.

"Y...Yes I'm alright.", Zarya said while trying to hide her blush.

stood up and looked at where the mech was. It wasn't there, but it had turned into a giant metal ball composed of the mech. Even the pieces of destroyed Omnics that were there before the battle were now gone, they formed up into the sphere as well.

Zarya walked after and then checked her particle cannon. "At least it's still functional.", she said happily.

Suddenly the sound of an aircraft echoed through the sky. It soon burst from the clouds and quickly descended to and Zarya's position.

The aircraft appeared futuristic, it was slightly sleeker compared to modern day aircraft, and it appeared to be able to land in one spot instead of the needs of a runway.

It soon landed and the doors quickly popped open and out jumped sixteen men dressed in armor similar to Zarya's. They all had rifles at the ready and there appeared to one leading the rest. The leader wore armor just like Zarya only it was a couple shades darker, his arms were bare, and he wore fingerless gloves like Zarya. Finally he wore a red sleeveless shirt underneath his armor, he had a big chin, and he was bald.

His weapon of choice however was a great mini-gun. It also appeared to have the same design as Zarya's weapon, but it appeared to be slightly smaller. He pushed his way past the other soldier and straight to Zarya.

"Aleksandra! Are you alright?! You're not hurt are you?!", the giant man said worryingly.

"Yes I'm alright thanks to comrade Fourarms."

The giant man who was about seven inches taller than Zarya turned towards and looked in awe. His eyes went wide at the sight of this alien being.

"Thank you for saving my older sister. She is the only family I have left in this world.", he said tears starting to swell in his eyes.

"I would have done it for anybody.", said with slight nervousness.

The giant bald man then smiled and slapped back. "You saved my whole village, not even a soldier died! I don't care what you are, come let us celebrate!"

"Misha! He's my guest, and something tells me he has a few words to say.", Zarya said as she turned to face .

Ultimate Fourarms looked around at everyone and thought about what he was going to say next.

He lifted his top right hand and slammed it down on the Ultimatrix symbol that was on his chest. In a flash of emerald light he was transformed back into his regular tetramand form.

The soldiers behind Misha flinched at the transformation, and practically hid behind their leader. While Misha himself had a surprised face, with his eyes almost popping out of his head.

"Don't be alarmed, this is my regular form. I've had to say something for quite sometime now.", he stopped and took a large sigh before he continued.

"Zarya will tell you everything l've already told, but what I need to say is also important. There is a storm of change coming and we all must find shelter. My group is going to bring back Overwatch and we're going to need good people to help rebuild it from the ground up.", when Ben said the word Overwatch many of the soldiers made ugly looking faces.

Ben/Fourarms turned to look at Zarya. "Zarya take this.", Fourarms said as he gave her a plumber communicator. The communicator was a large disk with the Ultimatrix symbol atop it.

"When you ever need help just press the button in he center and it will call me. I must take my leave now.", Ben/Fourarms said as he started to walk away.

He was soon pulled back by his shoulder by Zarya. She pulled him close and kissed him hard on his lips and held there for a few seconds. She soon let him go. "Maybe next time we can get to know each other a little better. And maybe next time you can make dinner.", Zarya said with a smirk and a slight blush on her cheeks.

Ben/Fourarms was standing there with his mouth agape, Misha stood with a confused face, and the rest of the soldiers were the same as Misha.

Ben/Fourarms then regained his thoughts and reached for the Ultimatrix symbol on his chest. "Professor I'm ready for pick up.", Ben/Fourarms said nervously.

He was then surrounded by a bright flash of blue light and was gone. The flash brought Misha and out of their stupors. "We have much to discuss, don't we sister?", Misha said grabbing the bridge of his nose.

Zarya just stood there and smiled. "Take care of yourself Fourarms.", she said under her breath.

 **At Watchpoint Gibraltar**

A bright blue flash of light went off and as it vanished, there stood Ben/Fourarms. He looked around and found his companions only a couple yards away. "Hey everyone! It's good to be home.", he said as a familiar beeping sound went off for a few seconds until there was a bright red flash.

When the light receded there stood Ben looking down at his chest. He took a breath of relief before he was suddenly hugged.

"Ben! Are you alright? You're not hurt are you?!", Tracer said as she looked up at Ben with tears trailing down her face.

"Welcome back Ben.", Winston said as he looked up from the main monitor.

"It's good to see you again Benjamin. How are your injuries?", asked Professor Paradox as he stood up from a chair.

"Now that you mention it my arms feel very bruised, but... wait how do you guys know about my injuries?", Ben asked puzzled.

"I was able to hack the camera inside a destroyed Omnic that was still operational. We were able to watch everything up until it got caught inside the Graviton Surge."

"Is that why you're crying Tracer, because you were worried about me?", Ben asked in a comforting tone.

"Yes.", was all she could say as she wiped away her tears. "I'm just happy your back home stud.", Tracer said with a small smirk. "What do you mean by that?", he asked nervously. You left your comm link on, and I was able to listen in on your whole conversation with Zarya when you were both drunk.", Tracer said with her smirk only growing bigger.

"I'm sorry Tracer. I didn't mean...", he started to say before Tracer put her finger to his lips. "It's alright Ben, I knew this was going to happen. I've watched you long enough to know that women take a fancy to you pretty easy.", Tracer said in her usual happy tone.

Ben started to take a breath of relief. "I also plan on sharing you with whomever wants you as well.", Tracer said in her usual happy tone.

Ben was actually speechless, Tracer wanted to share him with other women. "Wait you mean like a h...harem?", Ben said his voice losing volume with every word.

"Exactly.", Tracer said as she leaned in and kissed Ben.

"Ben there's a lot more work to be done, but first why don't you rest for today. You've done enough for now.", Paradox said in a kind manner.

"I will Paradox.", Ben said looking deeply into Lena's eyes after their kiss.

 **8 hours later**

Ben and Lena slept soundly while in each other's arms. They both dreamed, but Ben dreams seemed to be more real than not.

In his dream he stood outside of a room that resided inside of a cube. Residing in the room was a girl, and oddly enough Ben could hear her thoughts.

"Nothing changes anymore. This world that only belongs only to me, each and every day, continues on. But I'm not lonely. It doesn't bother me at all.", the girl said calmly.

The girl's hair is a mix between brown and red, she appears to be about four feet tall. She wakes and checks some sort of touch screen device. All of the words appear in the Japanese language. Oddly enough the symbols start to transform into English words. The girl checked her messages and Ben could read the words as clear as day. No messages in 2539 days.

"How long had this girl been stuck here?", Ben thought to himself.

The girl touched the screen of her device and pressed one button. As a result the walls of the room dissolved into nothing. The girl looked outside and then looked back down at her device.

She sat down on a beanbag chair and pressed a button, a small stylist appeared before her. She grabbed it and looked up in thought, her eyes then shot open as if she had an idea.

She pressed several more buttons and as a result a landscape appeared outside of her room. A strange rectangular mountain appeared before her and she looked at it in curiosity. She continued to change the world around her. The land changed to that of a small canyons with trees appearing here and there. She was also able to control the seasons as she saw fit. Everything Ben saw could only be described in one word, "beautiful".

For a moment Ben could see sadness in the girl's face appear, but it soon vanished. She changed the landscape once more into a valley of grassy hills. She ran across one with a big smile. As she ran she grabbed her touch screen device and made a giant rock lift her up towards the sky. She jumped to the ground and had the biggest smile Ben as ever seen, besides Tracer's.

The girl landed on the ground and looked around at her surroundings. She found a tree with a swing on one of its branches. She checked her device, she didn't create this. So why was it here? This made Ben float towards her and stood beside her.

She touched the swing and she then started to sweat with her nerves on edge. She saw a series of memories flash quickly before her. Ben could see everything she saw, and this only made his curiosity grow evermore.

She retreated back to her room and watched the sunset. About an hour later she changed the world once again, into that of a bamboo forest. She stood atop a giant rock formation and reached with one hand towards the sky.

She continued her day by changing and creating the world as she saw fit. She smiled and enjoyed the breeze.

Later she retreated back to her room for the night. As she sat in her bed something happened. The world around her seemed to have a mind of its own. It changed to what seemed a preset set for her. A large town was soon created and the girl was puzzled by what she saw.

Suddenly a golden light surrounded her and she become a golden phantom. She become like Ben and appeared inside of a house. There was a tiny girl that ran by her and headed towards the street. The tiny girl smiled and waved back at someone.

What Ben saw next made him cry and that wasn't easy for someone like himself. The girl that he had found in the room had experienced memories that were locked away from her. These memories were extremely heart wrenching. From what Ben saw it appeared that this girl's world was going to be destroyed and her father saved her by building a spacecraft. This spacecraft saved her while her father stayed on their planet.

This made the girl cry, but as the memories receded back into her mind unlocked. She received a message from someone. The girl then started to say more words through her mind once more.

"Even if those memories make me sad, I've got to go forward, believing in the future. Even when I realize my loneliness, and am about to lose all hope, those memories make me stronger. I'm not alone...", she thought happily as she cried with tears of joy.

"Because of you...", she said as the world changed before Ben's eyes.

Then appeared in the vacuum of space and before him was a small spaceship. As he got closer to it he could see someone inside of it. It was the girl, but what made Ben weep was that as he got closer to her. She was smiling and had tears of joy running down her cheeks. Before Ben on the monitor of the spacecraft he could read who the sender was. It said To: Rin, From: Dad.

Suddenly Ben was pulled from the spacecraft and out of his dream. He was back in his bed with both him and Lena hugging each other. He slowly receded from the bed and climbed out into the hallway. As he walked the hallway he heard footsteps behind him.

"Ben are you alright? You look like you've seen a ghost.", Paradox asked curiously.

Ben turned and faced Paradox, he still had tears streaming down his face. "Paradox tell me have you know about everything in every universe right?", Ben asked as he wiped his tear away.

"Why yes. Is there something you would like to know?", Paradox asked puzzled by Ben's words.

"Tell me do you know about a small spaceship called "Shelter" that holds a girl within it, and she had control over her own world?", Ben asked calmly.

Paradox humbly smiled, "Why yes I do, but I couldn't do anything to help her."

"That's a curse of mine Ben, I have all this power but I couldn't help one little girl.", Paradox said with a single tear streaming down his his face.

"Do you know where we can find her?", Ben asked as he walked up to Paradox.

"I'll help you to bring her here however I can Benjamin.", Professor Paradox said with his usual happy way. **(To find out who this young girl is check out Shelter official video by Porter Robinson and Madeon)**

 **I apologize for not posting sooner, I had writers block. Also I hope you all like how I've made The Heavy weapons guy from Team Fortress 2 Zarya's younger brother.**

 **Also since I watched the video and heard the song I wanted to do something about the ending. No one deserves to be alone, so I'm going to put her in Ben 10 Omniwatch. As always review, send me your thoughts, and Enjoy.**


	6. Chapter 6: Bad Timing

**Ben 10 Omniwatch**

 **Chapter 6: Bad Timing**

 **I do not own Ben 10 or Overwatch**

Around the time Ben returned to Watchpoint Gibraltar

Pharah dressed in formal civilian ware while walking towards a big room. She walked through the doors that led to the room, and within the room sat the **Council of Helix Security International.**

It comprised of three men and three women, each one clearly appeared in their late fifties. They were sitting in what appeared to be in elevated seats that looked down at a single spot. Almost like that of a courtroom, but for six judges instead of one.

Pharah aka Fareeha Amari walks to the spot in front of the council and takes parade rest position. **(Look up Parade rest Marine, it will be the first picture.)**

One of the female council members broke the silence first. "Ms. Amari how can we help you now that this meeting has started?", the council woman said kindly.

"With all due respect councilwoman I would like to inform you all that I quit Helix Security.", Pharah said bluntly.

The council members stated to whisper among themselves and mutter inaudible.

After a minute of talking amounts themselves one of the male council members spoke up. "Why would you want to quit? Where would you go and what would you do?", the councilman asked curiously.

"I'm going to be joining Overwatch and help to rebuild what my mother was apart of.", Pharah said in a calm manner.

Another councilwoman chimed then chimed in, "Did the alien you encounter on your last mission have a hand at this?"

"Yes, he did.", Pharah replied. "He saved my entire squad and the entire civilian populace of my hometown, of course I'm going to listen to what he has to say!", Pharah continued her voice slightly irritated by the councilwoman.

Pharah then stopped and took a deep breath, doing her best to calm herself. _"Control yourself.",_ she thought to herself.

"This being known only as Humungousaur showed that he is willing to put himself in harms way to protect everyone and save everyone. Human and Omnics alike, as you can see here.", Pharah said as she pointed to a screen to her right.

The screen turned on and an image of Humungousaur jumping in front of her and her squad before they could be hit by a barrage of incoming fire. The screen changed to when Humungousaur went Ultimate and distracted all of the enemy Rogue Omnics. Finally the screen changed to when Ultimate Humungousaur pulled Pharah out of the rubble.

For a moment the council was silent, but soon another male councilman spoke up in an irritated tone.

"Ms. Amari we cannot allow you to qu...", the councilman continued before he was interrupted.

"Actually she has already quit and the papers were already signed by myself councilman.", a councilwoman said.

The councilwoman herself appears to look a lot like Pharah's mother only slightly younger, her hair is also brown and grey. She looks down at Pharah and gives her a small wink.

The councilman on the other hand is fuming with anger. "Why even have this council meeting than?", he asked in a frustrated tone.

"So you all can have something to think about while I'm gone. Thank you for your time.", Pharah said as she bowed to the council and walked out of the council room.

A few minutes later and the councilwoman that helped Pharah walks out of the council room and meets Pharah. She walks up to her and they embrace each other.

"Auntie Ahura thank you for that, without your help I wouldn't be able to leave.", Pharah said warmly.

"It's not a problem. Also your squad members and all of your armor are set and ready to go.", Ahura said in a warm motherly tone.

"Wait my squad quit as well?", Pharah said surprised. "Why yes they told me they would rather stick with you through this sandstorm of change that coming.", Ahura said keeping her motherly smile.

Pharah smiled and a lone tear started to trial down her cheek. "Thank you Auntie.", Pharah said she tried to hide her tears.

"There's a long distance helicopter waiting to take you and your squad to wherever you want to go.", Ahura said as she had tears of her own start to flow down her cheeks.

"Take care of yourself dear. Now get moving before one of the council members stops you.", Ahura said as she wiped her tears away.

Several Hours Later

Pharah was sitting within the bay of the giant futuristic helicopter along with her squad. They all sat buckled into their seats as they enjoyed the ride. The rest of the squad were either enjoying the ride or asleep, while Pharah herself was nervous about her choice. She got up from her seat and walked into the cockpit.

She sat in the copilot seat and was starting to rethink her decision. _"I hope everything goes well."_ , Pharah thought to herself. She was then brought out of her thoughts when the pilot spoke.

It was Captain Tariq, Pharah's old friend and trainer. He was best friends with her mother and helped to train Pharah at a young age. He could tell Pharah was worried about something.

"Tell me Pharah what has you troubled?", he asked in a sort of fatherly manner.

Pharah thought of him as a close friend, so she trusted him with her personal thoughts. "I'm worried I'm making the wrong decision here. I don't know if helping to even trust these aliens.", Pharah said with regret in her voice.

"I read your report and looked through what footage I could find. The one you met called Humungousaur, seems to understand what it means to help those in need. From what I heard he had a heavy heart when he found out that your hometown had very little food. He has a good heart that one, also he seems to like you.", Tariq said with a chuckle.

Pharah slightly blushed at his comment, "The real question is would what would my mother do?"

"If your mother was in your position, she would be doing the same thing you are doing now. The only difference is that she would stick to her decision and not second guess herself.", Tariq said proudly. "You're doing great just have faith in yourself.", he added.

"Your right… and thanks for being there for me when I need your help the most.", Pharah said thankfully.

"I would've done it for any of you.", Tariq said in a warm fatherly voice.

They sat in silence for about another ten minutes before Tariq got a notification on his helmet. He put a hand up to his ear and turned on his radio for the everyone to hear his voice **. "We're about ten miles from our destination, so everyone suit up."** , he said calmly.

Pharah headed back to the cargo bay still thinking about her decision and the words Tariq said to her.

5 minutes later

Pharah and her squad were suited up and ready to be dropped off at Watchpoint Gibraltar. Tariq tried to radio to the radio tower on the small island.

"Watchpoint Gibraltar this is Captain Tariq of Helix Security, I'm here to drop of some new recruits for you. Over", Tariq said trying to contact anyone. He repeated his message and waited for a response.

"Captain Tariq this is Winston, you should have called ahead of time. I could of at least freshened up the place.", Winston said warmly.

"Well I don't have to land in just going to fly close by and drop them all off. I'd join as well, but someone's got to convince the others that Overwatch will help us.", Tariq said.

"Alright defense systems have now registered your ship as friendly, you can now drop off the recruits. In the meantime I'll try to contact everyone else here and tell them of your arrival.", Winston said clearly in a rush.

"Copy that Winston. Ok everyone ready for drop off?!", Tariq said over the comms.

"Ready", they all said in unison.

"Get moving than.", Tariq said smiling.

Pharah and her squad all jumped out of the helicopter and used their jet packs to fly the rest of the way there. As they started to make their descent to the small island Pharah barely caught a glimpse of Humungousaur moving some heavy machinery. She rushed in to give him the good news, as she flew down she did her best to hide her blush.

3 hours ago

Ben had just finished speaking to Paradox about a girl named Rin who seemed to be stuck in a virtual reality, where she was also stuck inside a small shuttle.

Professor Paradox told Ben everything he needed to know about her, that in her dimension her Earth was destroyed by the impact of another planet, and her father had saved her by placing her inside a shuttle he built himself. She also just found out that she is alone, and that didn't make her give up hope.

She was very strong willed and he wanted to save her, but they were lacking in the necessary tools to help her. They were going to need a ship, advanced equipment to help stabilize her mind, and finally they needed the medical equipment that was found on Galvan Prime.

By the time they finished talking the sun was starting to rise, Ben understood that he was going to have a long day ahead of him.

He headed back into his room to get a shower, he just almost forgot one thing. He was sharing a room with Tracer. He turned on the shower and stepped in, but he couldn't hear the door open to the bathroom.

Tracer had woken up to the sound of the shower being turned on. She then had a naughty idea pop into her head. She slowly made her way to the bathroom and started to remove her clothing. She opened the shower door and walked in while Ben was washing his hair.

She slowly hugged him and greeted him, "Good morning luv."

Ben rinsed his hair and looked back down into Tracer's eyes, "Good morning to you too."

They embraced each other for a little while, enjoying the feeling of having someone else there. "You know Tracer I know we're in the shower and all, but let's wait until the wedding before we start to get frisky.", Ben said as he whispered into her ear.

"I know I just wanted to see if you would take the bait is all. Besides I see you've grown some abs, I like it.", Lena said as she traced her fingers along his abdominal muscles.

"I still have room for improvement though, especially what happened after Russia.", Ben said as his voice became quiet.

Tears started to flow from Lena's eyes, "we all saw the fight from the cameras. When you were Fourarms and the laser tore through your arms and down to your bones. I wanted to head over there and help you, I didn't want it to be like last time." **(For those who don't know what she's talking about. She means when she was in her phantom state and could only watch Ben and not help him. Like like the many times he's fought Vilgax.)**

"It's alright Lena, because next time Paradox says I'm going to be needing your help on the next mission.", Ben said with a warm smile.

Lena wiped her tears away and looked back into Ben's eyes. "Your right, besides I'm patient enough to wait till our wedding night.", Lena said seductively as she whispered into Ben's ear.

Ben could feel shivers go down his back. "Alright then, l-let's clean up and get going we are going on a trip.", Ben stuttered.

Ten minutes later they cleaned up and grabbed some breakfast. Ben was very focused on the task at hand. Lena could see this and did her best to focus as well, even though she did her best to avoid staring at him.

Lena was then brought back down to earth by her father. "Lena can you help Ben sort through the equipment? I need you to help him find Winston's old Chronal Accelerator equipment.", Paradox said in his fatherly tone.

"Ok, but why dad?", Lena asked with curiosity.

"All Ben told me was that it was going to be a surprise.", Paradox said with a smile.

Lena smiled and tried to think about what it could be. "We'll go ahead and get moving, also he wanted to tell you something else.", Paradox said as his voice grew serious.

"Alright dad, see you in a bit.", tracer said as she kissed his cheek.

Ben was in his Humungousaur form again moving old heavy equipment around and shuffling through it. He was just sorting through it, because he couldn't tell which was which. He was trying to find Winston's invention prototype The Chronal Accelerator.

The only thing was without the help of someone who knew what it looked like, Ben's work was futile. He wanted to give something to Lena that could only be found in his universe.

He lifted another metal object before he felt something on his shoulder. "You find anything that looks important yet luv?", Tracer asked with a smile.

"Nothing yet, I can't really tell the difference between junk and technology. It must be really different here in your dimension.", he said with a smile.

"Well I'm here now, so you don't have to worry. Also dad said you wanted to tell me something?", Lena said with curiosity. Ben/Humungousaur's face grew more serious and he put down the giant piece of metal he was holding. He turned to her and told her what he saw in his dream.

A little while later Lena was sitting on Ben's shoulder with a single tear streaming down her cheek. "That sounds so sad. No one should have to live like that.", Lena said sadly.

"I know that's why we're going to my dimension today, to grab a few things needed to save her.", Ben said trying to comfort Lena.

"Then if she needs help, let's not waste another minute.", Lena said as she stood up and wiped the tear away.

"That's my girl.", Ben/Humungousaur said happily.

For the next hour and a half they cleared the metal until they were able to find what they looking for. When they did find it they headed to Professor Paradox so they could leave for Ben's dimension. As they were making their way towards him, Pharah and her squad were making their landing onto Watchpoint Gibraltar.

Ben/Humungousaur and Tracer found Paradox within the hanger of the base. He seemed to be looking at a picture, but quickly put it away once he noticed their presence. "Are you both ready to go back to Ben's dimension?", he asked with his usual smile.

Pharah was rushing in to confront Humungousaur about his offer and if he would still have them. She saw him standing with Tracer and a man who wore a lab coat. Never the less she started to run towards them as the man with a lab coat pulled out a pocket watch.

As she got ever so closer to them she left her team behind and rushed to Humungousaur's side, until she was blinded by a familiar blue light.

Ben's POV

Ben put down the giant metal container, and gave Paradox the go ahead to teleport them. "Alright Paradox, let's go." As Paradox pulled out his pocket watch Ben could hear footsteps, like someone was running. He slightly turned his head and looked out of the corner of his eye and saw a familiar blue flight suit. Before he could say anything let alone do anything, they were engulfed by Paradox's power and were teleported to Ben's dimension.

Pharah's squad was closed behind her and got a full view of what happened to their leader. They all stopped dead in their tracks until they heads the large footsteps of Winston. "I have much to explain. Come, let's sit down and eat while I do.", Winston said as he started to head back the way he came. The members of Pharah's squad followed close behind, curious to find out what happened to their leader.

Meanwhile in Ben's dimension

Gwen and Kevin were just arriving at Ben's house. "Let's go see if he's here, there's no other place he would go besides .", Gwen said in a worried tone. "I don't know, Ben would have said something if he was going to leave Earth or even leave a message with Max.",Kevin said in a serious tone. They both stepped out of the car and towards Ben's house.

Gwen Tennyson is a twenty year old young woman, who is just about to finish college and about to work at becoming a full time mage. She wears a red long sleeve button up blouse, with the sleeves half way rolled up, and she wears a vest over the blouse. Her hair is in a ponytail, wears blue pants, and has an hourglass figure. **(I've chosen to go with Gwen's Ultimate Alien Appearance.)**

Kevin Levin was a taller twenty-one year old man, but by appearance alone he looked like a punk or a thief. He wore a striped long sleeved undershirt, with a black t-shirt over it, and they were both slightly torn around the sleeves. He wore blue jeans that were also tattered, old sneakers, and he had his hair down to the base of his neck. Finally he wore a small necklace that was odd in design. It was a small lock with the number eleven edged into it. To the average person this was odd, but to most it meant his namesake. **(His Omniverse design.)**

Gwen walked up to the door and was about to knock on the door before she and Kevin heard a familiar sound. They both quickly turned and faced the noise with curiosity.

Gwen's POV

When she and Kevin turned to find the source of the sound, but were quickly blinded by a bright blue light. After the blue light dispersed Gwen could see four silhouettes. When her eyes readjusted she focused on the giant one in the center of the group. It was Ben/Humungousaur and he looked slightly surprised, but not at either Gwen or Kevin. His eyes were trained on a woman in light blue armor, who also wore a matching helmet with an orange visor. This reminded Gwen of a hawk in a weird way.

The next thing Gwen noticed was a woman in what looked like bright orange yoga pants that didn't leave much to the imagination. She wore a brown flight jacket and an orange see through visor. The oddest thing about her was that she was wearing some kind of device around her torso and it also seemed to be linked to her oddly shaped gauntlets. She had a smile on her face that seemed to say "Hello!".

Finally out of the last of the group she found Professor Paradox standing close to Ben/Humungousaur and the orange yoga pants woman. "Ok hopefully Paradox can explain.", Gwen said to Kevin.

Pharah's POV

Pharah's mind was a blur, everything that happened in he last few minutes has her mind rushing to comprehend what's going on. She started to go through everything in her one once more, but it didn't make any sense.

After the teleport she focused her gaze on her surroundings, and what she found was odd. Mainly her surroundings, they resembled early twenty first century buildings of America. "Hey Ben good to see ya again.", a voice said not to far from her.

Pharah looked up and found two civilians, they appeared to be two young adults. One was a young man that appeared to be a punk of some kind and the other was a young woman who appeared to still be in college. She looked at the young man as he began to speak.

"So Ben where'd you go this time?", the young man asked calmly. This puzzled her, out of everyone who was teleported who was he talking to? Her question was answered when Humungousaur spoke.

"Kevin this is not the time, I've been put in a bad situation.", Humungousaur said seriously. That's when she decided to stop holding her tongue and find some answers. "Wait why is he calling you Ben, Humungousaur? I thought you were an alien and not from Earth?!", she said as her voice started to grow in volume.

"Pharah I can explain just give me some time to ...", Humungousaur said before he heard a familiar beeping sound.

Ben's POV

Ben was about to say some words to calm down Pharah before anything else could go wrong, but apparently nothing ever goes as planned. He was about to tell her to wait before the terrible beeping sound started to almost echo across Belwood. To Ben for a moment everything seemed to have slowed down before he said a few last words.

"Hey Tracer, remember when we talked about those moments when the universe seems to fuck with me?", he said while pinching he bridge of his nose. "Yeah I remember, why ever would you say that?", she said sarcastically.

"Well I think this is going to be the biggest "Fuck You" I've ever received, and that's saying something.", he said as a red light engulfed him at his last word. **End POV**

Pharah's raised her arm up to block the sudden red flash, and as the light vanished she looked back at where Humungousaur was. What she found made her mind do a backflip. She found a twenty year old young man standing right where Humungousaur was. He stood about six feet, wore blue jeans along with old sneakers, and a strange green jacket with the number ten along the right side of his chest. He had finely trimmed brown hair and the rarest eyes she had ever seen, they were green.

The only thing that stood out the most was that this young man wore a strange gauntlet that had the same symbol that Humungousaur wore on his chest. The green hourglass symbol, but on the young man's gauntlet it was red. She raised her rocket launcher at him and started to panic. "Who are you?! Where did Humungousaur go?! And why do you wear the same symbol as him?!", Pharah said clearly frustrated and confused.

Ben then stood upright and looked at his friends and fiancé. Kevin was slowly starting to absorb the ground below him while Gwen activated her mana disks, and tracer zoomed next to Ben with her guns at the ready. This only made Pharah tense up even more.

"Everyone stand down! Gwen, Kevin, and Lena please let me handle this.", Ben asked in a serious tone.

His face grew serious as he looked straight at Pharah and started to walk towards her. "Stay back until you answer my questions, boy!", Pharah said with disgust. Ben kept walking towards her, he didn't falter and kept his eyes matched with hers. This started to make Pharah a bit nervous, she hadn't seen someone this fearless since Morrison.

Ben inched closer and closer until his head was only inches from the barrel of her rocket launcher. Pharah expected many different things to happen in the next few seconds. She tensed her muscles and waited for his next move, either this boy was stupid or he had some balls.

Ben took in a deep breath and gave her a warm smile, "My name is Ben Tennyson and I apologize Pharah for not telling you the truth earlier. I'll tell you everything you want to know, but if we can why don't we sit don't we sit down and talk about this over tea?"

Pharah was shocked at what had just transpired before her, this young man has stayed calm and offered to willfully tell her everything she wanted. She slowly started to put her rocket launcher down in the resting position. "Very well, only if you stay next to me the entire time. I don't like being tricked and if I am, I'll have you as leverage.", Pharah said in a serious tone.

"Let's talk at my house then.", Ben said as he started to walk towards his front door.

A few minutes later they all sat around the living room with Ben bringing a tray of tea for Pharah, Lena, Paradox, Gwen, and himself. Luckily Ben's parents were out of town on vacation. Pharah was the first to speak, "My first question is, where are we?"

"To say exactly, we are in my hometown Bellwood that also resides in my dimension.", Ben said as his voice started to grow nervous. "Professor Paradox can explain better than anyone here."

After a couple hours of giving Pharah the same explanation that Ben and Paradox gave to Winston, she was starting to get to concept. The more of Ben's story she heard, the more she became relaxed around him.

In those couple of hours Kevin had fallen asleep on the couch were he sat next to Gwen who asked questions about Pharah here and there. Lena and Paradox helped to explain to Pharah about the Multiverse or in this case the Omniverse.

"So you were originally this world's defender, then the universe until they were able to get everything under control?", Pharah asked calmly.

"Yes and that's when Paradox came to me with a new mission, one that would help to save your world. We wanted to keep my secret so when the time comes we can prove to the world that they can trust us.", Ben said calmly back.

"I see, but while I'm here I would like to see more of your "Plumbers" and meet this Max person you speak so highly of.", she said in a curios manner.

"I don't think we can, we came back to my world so we could grab some tools that we need and two personal issues I need to attend to.", Ben said seriously.

"Not to worry Ben, Gwen and I will head to Galvan Prime to get the equipment from Azmuth himself. While you, Kevin, Lena, and Pharah go talk to your grandfather.", Paradox said with his usual smile.

As Ben stood he smiled, "Alright then call me if you need anything."

 **Cue scene change**

Ben, Lena, and Pharah were now walking in the Plumber station towards a training area. As they walked Lena couldn't help, but marvel the view of the Earth from the station. "Wow!", She said as she leaned into the glass.

This grabbed the attention of Pharah and Ben who both walked up and did the same. "In our universe we don't even have technology this advanced, I'm surprised there's even artificial gravity.", Pharah said amazed.

"This has only been here for a few years and we've only started to advance further into our technology. It took a lot to get us here, but whenever I'm up here I can't help but feel small.", Ben said humbly.

Pharah looked at him with a face that said "Your joking right?". Ben could feel the heat from her gaze and saw her face. "I've seen that face before, I can tell you don't completely believe everything that I've told you. I traveled a rough road and only made it here because I had my family and friends to help me.", Ben said proudly.

Pharah looked down for a second to hide her face of sadness. This boy reminded her of her old family too much. She was snapped out of her thoughts when they all heard a shout down the hall. "Hey are you all just going to stay there and chat or are we going to go see Max?!", Kevin shouted.

They resumed their walk and made it to a giant area with dozen of aliens in of black and white uniforms. They trained in hand to hand combat from knifes to karate. She saw two humanoid aliens dressed in the traditional clothing for karate. As they fought her thoughts wandered back to when her mother taught her when she was a child.

She then noticed one man stick out from the rest. He was older with gray hair and wore a red Hawaiian shirt. He seemed to be of a higher rank for every one of the other plumbers came to him for something or he gave others instructions on hand to hand combat. He looked towards Ben and his group and his serious face turned into a warm smile. He started to walk towards them at a relaxed pace.

"Ben it's good to see ya. Where have you been sport? I had Rook try to make contact with you about a day ago.", Max asked in a worried tone.

"Sorry Grandpa Max, Professor Paradox needed me for a mission and it messed with his powers. He didn't have full control over them so his prediction was slightly off.", Ben said nervously.

"Well as long as you're alright Ben.", Max said as he took a breath of relief. He then looked over at Tracer and Pharah who stood slightly to the side. "Well hello there you must be some new friends of my grandson's. My name is Max Tennyson, but you can just call me Max. Welcome to Plumber Headquarters.", Max said warmly.

"It's an honor to meet the great Max Tennyson, my name is Lena but you can call me Tracer.", Lena said happily as she blinked around Max. "Whoa there you're just as hyper as Ben's XLR8 form.", Max said with a chuckle.

Pharah took a step forward, removed her helmet, and saluted Max. "It's an honor to meet you sir!", spoke Pharah in military manner. "At ease soldier, here you're a guest of Ben's.", Max said warmly.

"Where are you two from anyway, I've never seen anyone with abilities like that before?", Max his voice filled with curiosity.

"We're not from this dimension sir, Ben and Professor Paradox came to save ours. Though we came back to grab a few things that our universe doesn't have.", Tracer said as she grabbed Ben's arm.

Max and Kevin raised eyebrows at this and then looked at each other for a brief moment. "So Ben what can I do ya for?", Max asked.

"My friends wanted to meet you Grandpa, especially after they heard so much about you.", Ben said with a smile.

"Well what can this old Plumber do to help you young ladies?", Max said with a warm smile.

 **On Galvan Prime**

Azmuth was finishing the last few touches on a large glove like device big enough to fit a human. The device was entirely metallic blue with the glove itself appearing to be steampunk in design. **(Professor Paradox's robotic arm from Ben 10 Omniverse)** As Azmuth closed the glove up a sudden blue flash of light filled his lab. "Greetings again time walker, I didn't expect you to be back so soon. And greetings to you as well Gwendolyn.", Azmuth said in a stoic tone.

"Good to see you again Azmuth", Gwen said with a smile.

"Well the Overwatch dimension hinders my abilities. That's why I will be able to help Benjamin more than I usually do.", Paradox said with a smile.

"Now that your here, I've finished what you requested. Your robotic arm has been upgraded to a glove. It should be able to store your extra energy in a pocket dimension. You can store as much as you can or need, I've also programmed it for quick escapes, and a finally ability I think you'll find interesting.", Azmuth finished with a smile.

A small green platform with the "Time Glove" floated towards Paradox. He grabbed the glove and proceeded to place it on his right hand.

"Now activate stretch out your hand as if you're going to grab something and think "weapon", and then the type you need.", said Azmuth.

Paradox stretched out his arm and did as Azmuth said, and as he did a small blue vortex engulfed his hand.

The vortex stayed on Paradox's hand for a few seconds before it dispersed and revealed something in Paradox's hand. It was a Plumber energy rifle, and it appeared to be even more advanced than the ones they currently had.

"Amazing.", Gwen said astonished at what she saw.

"This will definitely come in handy.", Professor Paradox said with a small smirk. "Thank you again old friend.", Paradox said happily. "Your very welcome.", Azmuth said with his back turned to his guests. "I presume you've come for something else Time Walker.", Azmuth said in his usual manner.

"Yes we've come for a few supplies and to ask you for your services.", Paradox said his tone growing serious.

"What would my services be this time?", Azmuth asked sarcastically.

"We're going to be bring back a girl who current condition will be of one you've never heard before. That's why we need you to help bring her back, but first we're going to go get her from her dimension.", Paradox said with his usual smile.

"I will make sure to prepare the medical wing for the girl's arrival. Take care my friend.", Azmuth said with a small smile.

"We should be back within a day or so, goodbye.", Paradox said as he and Gwen were teleported by the blue light to their next destination.

 **Plumber Station orbiting Earth**

In another bright blue flash Gwen and Professor Paradox were teleported into the training area of the Plumber Station. What they found was an odd sight, it appeared that plumbers of different ranks were all huddled around an area in a big circle and cheering.

"What's going on?", Gwen asked slightly confused. "There seems to be watching a sparring match between Tracer and Kevin going on right now. Why don't we find better seats?", Paradox said with a smile.

Gwen activated her mana and focused for a second, and then made a mana pad underneath their feet. Gwen continued to focus and started levitated the pad until they were six feet in the air above the other plumbers. They saw two people in the middle of the open circle fighting each other and moving very quickly.

From there they could see Kevin who was now covered in the same green metal that made the inside of the Plumber Station. His right hand was transformed into a sword, while his left hand was transformed into a shield. He was in a defending stance with his shield raised and a frown on his face. He defended himself from the oncoming bullets from Tracer's automatic pistols.

Tracer herself was blinking all over the arena, with a smile on her face, and her guns being fired with dangerous accuracy. She kept trying to blink behind Kevin's shield, keeping him on his toes. That was until she heard that all too familiar beeping noise. Tracer looked down and saw her Chronal Accelerator blinking red. She then looked up at Kevin who started to transform his shield into another blade and smirked.

"So you're Chronal Accelerator can only last for so long and it seems that it's also the ammo for your pistols.", Kevin said as he started to walk up to her. "Well that's the thing luv...", she said as she started to run straight towards him. Kevin raised his blades and swung at her. Tracer slid on the ground in between his legs while also saying, "Never underestimate your opponent!"

Kevin quickly turned around to face his opponent and was greeted by a kick into his face. "Owwww..., you little!", Kevin said with anger starting to fill his voice. Kevin started to quickly swing his blades at Tracer who back pedaled while ducking and dodging his attacks.

Tracer knew from the advice that Ben had given her prior to the beginning of the sparring match, that she couldn't hit him without practically breaking something. So she had to improvise her tactics and think on the fly.

Kevin then brought back both of his bladed arms and lunged at her. Tracer say the opening she needed and jumped up. She landed on Kevin's shoulders and used them to push off of them and force Kevin to hit the ground with a loud clang. Tracer flipped midair and landed in a crouched position to avoid hurting her legs.

Kevin then started to get up while rubbing his chin. "You've been trained very well, but I want you to hit me with your best shot.", Kevin said with a smirk.

At that moment Tracer's Chronal Accelerator reactivated and glowed a bright blue. Tracer looked down at for a brief moment and shouted, "Yeahhh"

She started to run at Kevin and brought out her pistols, Kevin in return transformed his left hand back into a shield and charged.

"Have a taste of my Ultimate attack!", Tracer shouted as her and Kevin were about to clash. Kevin hearing what Tracer said raised his shield and braced for an impact. Tracer smirked and blinked towards the ceiling, while simultaneously tossing a small blue glowing object at Kevin.

All Kevin felt was the small clang of metal hitting metal, but nothing else. Kevin then peeked his head out from behind his shield and saw Tracer standing a ways from him with her arms folded and a big smile on her face. "Ha!",Kevin yelled aloud. Right before the little glowing metal ball blew up engulfing Kevin in a blue flame and smoke.

Everyone watching stood there with their mouths open and everything went silent, as they waited to find out what happened to Kevin. Professor Paradox kept his usual smile, while Gwen had a look of shock.

Suddenly a shadow appeared from the smoke and slowly walked out onto the arena. It was Kevin, but the metal that surrounded his body was now starting to crack and he was starting to slightly sway side to side. "You're really tuff, Ben couldn't have a better person to fight alongside him...", Kevin said as he fell forward and his armor disappearing.

Max Tennyson then stepped forward and blew a whistle. "That's the match! Tracer wins!", Max shouted to the crowd.

Two plumbers picked up Kevin and brought him to Max, "Should we take him to the infirmary sir?"

Before Max answered he looked up and saw Gwen waving at him. "No he'll be fine, now that Gwen is here. Take him to her she'll be over there.", Max said as he pointed to the floating mana pad. The two plumbers then exited the area and head toward Gwen. Tracer then blinked past them towards the mana pad and hugged her father. "Did you see that daddy!", she said with a big smile. "Yes I did, and it was marvelous! Now let's settle down, something tells me there's more to come.", Paradox said as he hugged his daughter.

"Oh yeah you're right! Next it's Ben and Pharah!", Tracer said as she sat down and made room for the now unconscious Kevin who was now being dropped off.

"Why were you two fighting in the first place?", Gwen asked curiously. "Well Kevin said he "Couldn't believe my outrageous stories", so I said I'd prove it to him by sparring with him.", Tracer said with a smile. "The same thing happened with Ben and Pharah. She said the same thing, but about Ben's stories. I tried to stop her, but she said she wanted him to prove to her in a mock battle.", Tracer said with a slight frown.

"The thing is Pharah always been a fighter, well that's what Winston told me. He said that ever since her mother died she has always pushed herself back and never stopped. She wants proof that he can help save our world.", Lena said slightly sad. "It'll be alright dear, with Ben it'll work out out. It may be a bumpy ride but it will work.", Paradox said as he tried to comfort Lena.

"Give me one second.", Paradox said as he teleported. He came out of the teleport next to Max Tennyson. "Max we both know that Ben and this young woman are going to want a battle, how about I provide for us a stronger arena and a safer view?", Paradox said with his usual smile. Max thought for a second and then he cringed his face. "Alright, but as long as no one gets hurt.", Max said seriously. "When they enter the circle make the announcement.", Paradox said as he teleported back to his group.

At that moment Pharah and Ben entered the circle from opposite ends, both with frowns and looked each other dead in the eye. Grandpa Max then grabbed a mic and stepped into the circle in between the two combatants. "Everyone. We know how destructive Ben can be in small spaces.", Max said with a smile. The plumbers all shook their head in agreement. "So Professor Paradox has decided to help out with our predicament, and our two "sparring" pair can go all out and not hold back.", Max said.

At that moment Paradox snapped his fingers and a giant blue flash engulfed the entire training area. When the flash died down, Ben and Pharah were gone. In their place was a giant monitor big enough for the small crowd of plumbers to all get a clear view. On the screen was Pharah and Ben who were now looking around at the terrain around them. "You both will fight in an old devastated city, this will be your arena.", Max said seriously. Ben and Pharah focused once more on each other, they could clearly hear Max from a pair of flying speakers.

"The rules are simple, if I see anyone badly injured I'm calling the fight off, besides that fight fair. On my mark you begin.", Max said looking at the screen. Ben activated the Ultimatrix and scrolled through the playlist of aliens and stopped at the one he wanted. Pharah focused her rocket launcher and placed one foot forward.

"On your marks! Get set!... GO!"

Time seems to stop and Ben thinks to himself, "How did it come to this?"

Meanwhile inside of a small one person shuttle in space, in another dimension. A teenage girl sits unconscious and with wires attached throughout her body. Her mind on the other hand is at play, her name is Rin and she thought she saw someone floating outside of her room for a second. He had brown hair and a strange device on his arm. She starts to draw the Ultimatrix symbol and thinks why there was someone there.

 **I apologize for the late update. I was losing my momentum on keeping the story going. I promise there will be more chapters to come, but I can't promise that there won't be any more bumps along the way. As always please review and tell me what you think. Also I'm working on another story, this time it involves RWBY. The only difference is that I'm putting in an original Character. Have a nice!**


	7. Chapter 7: Realization

**Ben 10 Omniwatch**

 **Chapter 7: Realization**

 **I do not own Ben 10 or Overwatch.**

Everything moved by slowly, almost as if the whole time stream slowed down to a crawl. Grandpa Max had just begun the match, Pharah had taken aim at Ben with her finger already hovering over the trigger. Ben slammed down his hand onto the Ultimatrix and was beginning his transformation. In this brief moment, Ben thought to himself. "Why did it have to led up to this."

 **30 minutes ago back on The Plumber Station**

Everyone including Ben, Lena, Pharah, Max, and Kevin all told stories of the adventures that they been on. The only thing was that two people were hard to convince, because they weren't exactly the immediate trusting type. Kevin started to question Lena's stories, while Pharah had begun to do the same to Ben. "I find it very hard to believe that you've gone toe to toe with mechs that could throw Ben around while he's in his Humungousaur form.", Kevin said with a slight attitude.

"You're really doubting my skills Kevin? I've seen what you can do and I'm not doubting what you've done since I went back to my universe.", Tracer said with a smile. "I'm having same thoughts about you Ben. I find it very hard to believe one boy could save the would numerous times and even the universe a few times.", Pharah said with a frown. "Trust me Pharah if you and I fought, you wouldn't last long unless I go easy on you.", Ben said with a slight seriousness to it.

The air around them started to grow slowly colder. Pharah walked up closer to Ben, leaving only about several inches in between their faces. "I've fought and trained with the greatest heroes my world has ever seen. You truly believe that I will follow you without proof that you've done such feats!", Pharah growled loudly. Her voice echoed across the entire training floor, grabbing the attention of everyone in the process.

The entire training room grew quiet, and Max knew what to do next. "Pharah if you don't believe my grandson and if you're feeling the same way Kevin, Lena. Then why don't we have a little spar between Tracer and Kevin, then finish it off with Ben and Pharah. I'll be the referee and stop the fight if there are any injuries. If the worst happens we also have some of the most advanced medical technology in the quadrant.", Max said in a fatherly manner.

Ben and Pharah stared each other down like two opposing armies ready to fight to the death, until Pharah broke the silence. "I agree with those terms. Just remember Ben, that I'm going to give you the fight of your life.", Pharah said as she stared him down. Those words resonated within Ben's head until it was their turn to fight.

We return to the fight between two bringers of justice. Ben could feel himself transforming and his very cells being reprogrammed into another being. His body starts to elongate and grow larger, and once the light dies down his new form emerges.

Ben now greatly resembles a mix between a grasshopper and a praying mantis with significantly large three-jointed hind limbs. He has a green film connected to the tibia and tarsus of his legs similar to both Jetray and Stinkfly's wings. He has the same green color scheme as Stinkfly. He has a large segmented horn on top of his head and two smaller horns on the sides of his head where the eyes are placed. Each horn has three tiny spikes behind them. There are also three spikes on each forearm and the back of both tarsi on his legs. He has two sharp fingers and a thumb on each hand and two light-colored claw-like toes on his feet along with one on the back. His chin is quite small with two lines. Under his armpits are gill-like structures. His segmented neck extends from a green collar that is fused with the torso. His suit represents green overalls with three black stripes and a green tip. The green stripe on his stomach has a large green hexagonal patch where the Ultimatrix symbol is located and a smaller white stripe.

He then yells out, **"Crashhopper!"** Pharah keeps a straight face and her tone stays serious, but she still trying to comprehend why Ben chose this form. She decides to try to get under his skin, get into his mind and force him to grow angry. Causing him to make mistakes easier. "It's fitting that you would chose this form. It's how I see you as a bug that can be easily squashed by true justice!", she said as she fired a rocket at him.

"So you're really wanna play it out like this Pharah?", Chrashhopper/Ben said with a big smile. Pharah's response was her finger pulling the trigger and shooting a missile straight at him. Crashhopper quickly side jumped about twenty feet to the left. "Alright then, I'll take that as a yes.", Crashhopper/Ben said with a frown.

He quickly got into a stance and launched himself forward straight towards her, like a green missile. With almost lighting speed Pharah responded by launching herself into the air with her jets. Crashhopper kept on going until he hit a small destroyed vehicle headfirst. He quickly pulled his head out of the vehicle and shook it. "It that the best your you can do in this form Tennyson?", Pharah said clearly not amused.

Ben quickly looked at his surroundings and smiled. He crouched down for a few seconds and focused all of his power into his giant legs. He looked up at Pharah and yelled, "You can fly pretty good, but you're about to have a 'crash' landing!" He yelled as he launched himself at a nearby wall. When he hit the wall he hit it feet first, causing himself to ricochet from the wall and onto another on the opposite side of the first. He kept this up while simultaneously gaining speed and climbing higher from the ground.

Pharah saw what he was doing and had to put a stop to it. She fired two rockets at him when he landed briefly, but he quickly ricocheted and dodged them. She then tried to aim where he would land. She fired one rocket, but it hit nothing but the wall. Crashhopper had seemly disappeared, until Pharah heard something heavy hitting the wall. She quickly turned using her jets and instantly fired two rockets. Crashhopper quickly flew towards Pharah while dodging the two incoming missiles.

As he zoomed closer to Pharah he yelled at the top of his lungs, "Incoming!" Pharah then tried to fire her rocket launcher once more, but all that came from the launcher was a clicking sound. Indicating that she forgot to check how much ammo she had left in the clip. Crashhopper hit her with his thick skull, making a loud thudding noise once they made contact. This knocked the wind out of Pharah, and Ben braced for the impact.

Ben pushed himself away from Pharah and landed with a loud crunch on top of a long destroyed vehicle. He stood up and looked where Pharah had landed, over a year ago he would have started talking smack to his opponents. But he changed and saw what war can do to people. He thought for a moment, choosing his next words carefully. "Pharah, I don't want to hurt you. That's why I chose this form and not one of my stronger ones.", Crashhopper/Ben said in a serious tone.

 **Pharah's POV**

After Ben/Crashhopper slammed into her she hit a brick wall and landed inside of a small shop of some sorts. For a couple of seconds she struggled to regain her breath, as she lay on the floor. Her thoughts were beginning to race and she was doing her best to think of a counterattack. "My regular rockets aren't fast enough, but should I use my ultimate ones. If it does come down to it I can still use my mother's final gift.", she thought to herself.

Her thoughts were then interrupted by Ben's words. "Pharah, I don't want to hurt you. That's why I chose this form and not one of my stronger ones.", Crashhopper/Ben said in a serious tone. Pharah then slowly stood back up and grabbed her rocket launcher. She grabbed a full clip from her belt and put it into her rocket launcher. A shadow fell over her head as she started to walk out from the shop. She then started to run, and then sprint. When she reached the wall she crashed through, she activated her jet pack and shot through the wall and straight at her opponent. **End POV**

Ben remained standing waiting for an answer from Pharah, but there was no reply just silence. He was about to jump down and head in to go check and see if she was ok, but he then heard a click like a gun being reloaded. He then heard footsteps, then followed by the sound of jets.

Pharah came bursting out of the same wall she fell into, she was flying at full speeds straight at him. He instinctively jumped out of the way and clung to a nearby wall. When he turned his head he found Pharah already turning in the air with her right arm raised and aimed at Crashhopper/Ben. "What's she trying to do?", he thought to himself. Before he could react a blue missile shot towards him. It shot forth from Pharah's arm and hit the wall slightly above Crashhopper/Ben.

There was no explosion just a blue wave of energy, but like a gust of wind. It was so strong that it knocked Crashhopper down towards the ground. Ben hit the ground with great force causing his vision to blur for a few seconds but he could still hear everything that Pharah would yell at him.

"You don't want to hurt me!? Then I'll make you fight back with all your might!", Pharah yelled to Ben. As she fired all six of her rockets at him in quick succession. Crashhopper's eyes went wide with fear. "She's not giving me a choice!", Ben thought to himself. He decided to give into Pharah's will and give her what she wanted. He quickly slammed his hand down onto the Ultimatrix and changed his form. Just as the rockets hit their mark Ben had transformed into another form.

Smoke gathered around where Crashhopper/Ben once was, but there was only silence. Pharah stood ready and reloaded her rocket launcher. She looked into the smoke and spoke to Ben. "Are you giving up?! You so called hero of the universe!", Pharah roared across towards the smoke.

Then suddenly a light of emerald a shinned within the smoke, but it only kept getting brighter and brighter. Until the smoke surrounding the light dispersed revealing a new being where Crashhopper was just at.

This new being has a humanoid robotic appearance that is about ten feet tall. He has a green and white body. He has large cylinders on his arms, near his wrists, that are full of a green energy with dark green bubble-like spheres, and these spheres constantly move on the being. He has the same energy on his Ultimatrix-shaped chest. He doesn't seem to have a mouth and his head is a pointed, armored helmet.

The being wears the Ultimatrix symbol on his green and white belt. The being then yells, **"Atomix!"** Atomix/Ben looks at Pharah and says in a righteous manner, "Give me your best shot!"

Pharah then threw down her rocket launcher and started to walk towards Atomix/Ben. She proceeds to grab an odd looking canister from her belt. The canister was about as small enough to fit inside her hand, and it was long like it was suppose to fit into the barrel of a gun. She pressed a button on the side of the canister and a needle popped out of one end of it. Atomix/Ben raised an eyebrow at this. She then slowly brings the needle to her neck and sticks it into her neck, just under her helmet. She makes no sound and when she's finished she throws down the canister and looks Atomix/Ben in the eye.

"This was my final gift from my mother, and I'm finally going to put it to good use. Within this canister are millions of nanobots that augment my strength and make me strong enough to take exchange blows with even says in a serious tone. Atomix/Ben says nothing but raises a his right hand and and waves it in a "Bring it", motion. Pharah roars a battle cry and raises her fists and uses her jets to quickly close the distance. She brings back her right fist and hits Atomix/Ben across his jaw, causing him to go flying towards a building.

Before he can hit the wall Pharah zooms past him and catches him in midair. She then turns him around and throws him with all of her might back down to the ground. Atomix/Ben hits the ground with a "bam", echoing across the abandoned city. All Atomix/Ben could say calmly was, "Ow."

Pharah then quickly followed down and grabs Atomix by the shoulder and stands him back up. She then punches him in the gut with all of her might. Atomix/Ben's eyes went wide with pain, he then lands onto his knees and clutches his stomach. Pharah grabs his face and begins to hit him with a barrage of punches across his face and body. She throws him down and stands over him as she tries to catch her breath. "Had... enough...?", she asks in between her large gasps of breath.

Atomix/Ben lays flat on his back with his eyes closed, and seems to be unconscious. His right hand starts to move, and he slowly starts to stand back up. Pharah sees this and punches him back to the ground. She then uses her jets to go back into the sky about three stories above Atomix/Ben's location. She opens up her hidden missile pods, turns in midair, and shouts at the top of her lungs, "Justice Rains From Above!"

Atomix's eyes snapped open and he saw the barrage of missiles come flying towards him. With quick reflexes he stood back up and raised his right hand at the missiles.

The missiles hit quickly and the barrage lasted for almost ten seconds. Once the barrage stopped Pharah used her jets to hover down to the second story roof of the earlier building she crashed into. She calmed down her breathing and waited for the smoke to clear.

Suddenly the smoke flew in all directions as a great flash of green light erupted, and as quickly as it appeared the light died revealing an unscathed Atomix. Pharah's mouth hung agape and she couldn't believe her eyes. He had gotten up from the beating and her missile barrage. Her train of thought was then brought back to reality when Atomix/Ben finally spoke.

"You wanted proof that I could do all the things that you heard about. Then here is your proof, but remember be careful what you ask for!", Atomix/Ben said as he flew up into the air and began to slightly glow. **"HAA-MEE-NA HAA-MEE-NA HAA-MEE-NA-HA!",** he began to chant. He circled his hands around like a martial artist until he brought them back to his sides and formed them back into fists. The glow he gave off only grew brighter until he started to dive back down to the ground.

He aimed for the ground and kept going until he made contact. Pharah was at first confused by this. "Why would aim for the ground instead of me?", Pharah thought to herself. Her question was answered once Atomix made contact with the ground.

A few moments before he hit the ground Atomix/Ben shouted **, "NUCLEAR WINNER!"**

A great emerald explosion erupted where Atomix hit the ground and it sent shock waves throughout the entire city. The explosion was so great that the shockwaves caused the buildings to topple over. Pharah did her best to keep her balance, until the building began to fall. She used her jets to take back to the air, but what she saw shocked her to the core.

The entire city was beginning to burn and melt from the extreme heat, and where Atomix landed was ground zero. There was nothing within the crater, except for Atomix. The entire scene looked like something from the Old Testament, in other words it was Hell on Earth. Pharah then started to realize the power Ben wielded. At that very moment her jets gave out and she began to fall down to the flames beneath her.

Time again began to slow to a crawl and Pharah closed her eyes. As she fell she began to think to herself, "I gave everything I had, even my mother's nano boost couldn't help to bring him down... Now I'm falling to my death, and it seems that I was finally proven wrong. I wish I could have got to know him better, I wonder if he has a girlfriend?"

Suddenly time resumed back to its flow and Pharah felt the sudden impact of something colliding with her. She snapped open her eyes and found that Atomix/Ben had caught her and saved her from falling to her death. "Are you alright Melady?", Atomix/Ben asked calmly. Pharah looked at him with a slight blush on her cheeks. "I'm alright now, but I think it's time we headed back. Also Ben you and I need to talk.", Pharah replied obviously tired. "I do believe your right Melady, Professor if you would so kindly as bring us back to the Plumber Station.", Atomix/Ben said in his usual knightly manner.

They were soon engulfed within a blue light and were teleported to their previous location.

Back on the Plumber Station, the same light flash had appeared and disappeared revealing Atomix/Ben holding Pharah. "And the winner is Ben!", Max said over the PA system. All of the plumbers began to cheer at this. Gwen, Lena, Paradox, and a now conscious Kevin were cheering as well.

"Alright then fun's over. We have our duties to return to.", Max said causing the small crowd to disband and began to resume their work. Lena and the rest of the gang walked back up to Atomix/Ben and Pharah. As they did Atomix then suddenly changed back into Ben. Over the years Ben had been working his body out and training himself to be ready for any situation. It was good he did train because he was able to hold up Pharah even while she was in her armor.

"You can put me down now Ben.", Pharah said in an embarrassed manner. "Oh yeah. Sorry.", Ben said as he blushed. "Good job to the both of you, I had a feeling everything would work out in the end.", Paradox said with his usual smile. "You sure showed her Tennyson.", Kevin said smugly. "Good job Ben.", Gwen said giving ben a quick hug. "That was awesom!", Tracer said as she kissed Ben on the cheek. Pharah tried to ignore this, but it didn't help much.

"Thank guys, but I promised Pharah a talk and I'm going to need Lena's help.", Ben said his voice becoming slightly serious. "Paradox could you take us to my favorite place?", he said happily. "Why of course Ben.", Paradox said as he grabbed his pocket watch and sent them off.

 **Ten minutes later at Mr. Smoothie**

Ben, Lena, and Pharah are all sitting down at one table. Luckily for them there are no other customers and they each have a smoothie. They're all enjoying their smoothies until Ben breaks the silence. "So Pharah what would you like to know?", asked Ben.

Pharah looked down at the table and thought very carefully to choose her next words wisely.

She then looked up at Ben and took a breath. "I understand you've already told most of your story, but I wanted to ask you something very deep about yourself. Or in other words how have you kept yourself in check ever since you've received this power? Have you ever had an evil thought to use this power for your own selfish desires?", Pharah asked her voice slightly shaking.

Ben put his smoothie down and looked Pharah in the eye. "As I told you before I first got the Omnitrix when I was only ten years old. In other words I've had a long time to make mistakes and learn from them. I've also had a great mentor, friends, and family to help me realize that I need to put others before myself. Some of my forms all have their own set of instincts that comes along with their skills, and every time I use them I have to keep myself in check. Especially when it comes to my ultimate forms, if I can't control myself then I'm as much of a danger than the villains I face.", Ben said with a smile.

"But just to let you know the reason I used so much power when I was Atomix, was so that I could prove a point to you.", he said his voice growing serious.

Pharah was kind of shocked by Ben's answer, he had answered so calm and clear. He knew how much power he had at his disposal, it was kind of chilling yet it was also comforting. She then slowly stood up and took a few steps closer to Ben. She then clicked her heels together, stood straight, and saluted Ben. "I apologize for my disbelief in you Mr. Tennyson and I promise my service to Overwatch, but more importantly to you. I'll follow you to hell and back sir!", she said in a militaristic manner.

Ben's response was a smile, but Tracer on the other hand had a mischievous smile on her face. She gave a soft elbow to Ben's side to get his attention. Ben gave her a confused look, causing Tracer to pull him by the collar of his jacket. She kept pulling him until his ear was right next to her mouth.

"You silly bloke you, don't you get that she saying that she likes you?", Tracer whispered. Ben was at first confused about this, but then his face began to grow slightly red as he blushed. "Go ahead and tell her that she'll just have to share.", Tracer said in a more seductive manner. She then let go of Ben and focused on her smoothie.

Ben did his best to stand back up and fix his composure. Pharah on the other hand was slightly confused, she wondered what Tracer had said to him. Ben calmed himself down and walked up to Pharah and grabbed her hand. She tensed up for a moment before relaxing her arm and looking at Ben for an answer. Ben took a deep breath and looked Pharah in the eye.

"I'm not entirely good with women, but Tracer here is telling me that you have feelings for me.", Ben said in a slightly nervous manner. Pharah's face lit up like a red light and she looked towards the ground to avoid Ben's eyes. "I've had a history were multiple women have fought over me and the outcome was always disastrous. So to avoid that Tracer and I agreed that if I do end up attracting more women, you'll all have to come to agreement and... share me.", Ben said in a very nervous tone.

Pharah kept her look towards the ground and thought over the words that Ben had told her. She stayed like this for a few moments until she relaxed her body and looked back up at Ben. Her face became more serious but her tone was nervous. "I-I do have feelings for you Ben, and... I will help you to bring back Overwatch. It's just that... I've never actually been... in a relationship, and the option your giving me is a strange one. But I say let's try it and see what happens.", Pharah said with a small smile. Ben gave her the same smile back and Tracer jumped into the air and shouted, "Yeah!"

"Fareeha..., Fareeha Amari. That's my real name.", Pharah said proudly. "Fareeha, its a very beautiful name.", Ben said as he gently and romantically cupped her chin. Fareeha wanted to take it slowly, so she moved Ben's hand and brought him back to reality. "Don't we have something to do first Ben? Besides let's take this slow, I don't think you've earned a kiss just yet.", Fareeha said seductively. Ben felt some chills go down his spine and he was finally able to regain his senses. "Your right... we need to rescue Rin.", said Ben. Fareeha was slightly confused about who this "Rin" was, but she could wait.

"Before we go and rescue Rin we have to stop by and pick up someone. He's an old friend so most likely he'll join our cause, but he's currently with my ex.", Ben said in an annoyed tone. Pharah had a look of confusion on her face, and Tracer got closer to her and Ben. "Paradox we're ready to go to you know where!", Ben said as he shouted towards the sky. Immediately after Ben had finished his sentence, the same blue light from earlier engulfed them and teleported them to their next destination.

 **Somewhere in Paris**

The blue light shines once more and reveals Ben, Tracer, and Pharah now standing next to a tennis court. "Come on this is where we'll find my friend. Pharah and Tracer followed close behind, curious to find out who this friend is. They walk through the entrance and then find themselves next to the main court of the facility. What they find is what appears to be an Asian American young woman in tennis attire, practicing. The strange is about this is that instead of having a regular stationary machine, the machine is floating from side to side opposite of the young woman. The machine however is black with what appears to be green lines covering the entirety of itself like a web.

Tracer is the first to break the silence, "Wait a minute is that Julie?" Julie has black hair, brown eyes, and wears white wristbands. She also wears a white T-shirt, and her skirt. Finally she wears a pair of white tennis sport shoes.

"Yep..., but we're not here for her.", Ben said as he looked at the floating machine. "Then who are we here for?", asked Pharah. As if on cue the floating machine quickly landed and stopped firing tennis balls. The black and green of the floating machine soon crawled off and the machine transformed back into a regular tennis ball machine. The now black and green blob started to change its form, producing a head, and two small front feet.

The small being resembled Ben's Upgrade form, but it was smaller and could only say one word. "Ship!?", the little being said curiously. It saw Ben standing with Pharah and Tracer. Julie Yamamoto noticed this and walked up to the little being. "What is it Ship?", said Julie.

Julie followed Ship's gaze and saw what he saw. "Ben?", Julie said in an irritated manner. "Hey Julie. I've come to ask for Ship's help.", stated Ben. "You honestly believe after all that's happened between us I'm going to let you take Ship?", Julie said slightly angered. "Oh no I'm not going to ask you, I know Ship can talk for himself.", Ben said calmly.

Tracer and Pharah were standing on either sides of Ben quietly listening to the conversation. Tracer on the other hand was doing her best to keep her excitement under control. She and Ship saw each other and were excited to meet each other. Tracer remembered Ship from Ben's adventures and she always wanted to meet the little guy.

She had enough of keeping quiet, she soon jumped over the railing and blinked towards Ship. As she stood in front of Ship, Ship began to give a slight growl.

"What are you doing?! Ben keep your girlfriend under control!", Julie said clearly annoyed. "My apologies I forgot to introduce them to you. This is Lena Oxton my fiancé and this is Fareeha Amari my girlfriend.", Ben stated proudly. Tracer looked back up at Julie and waved at her. "Hiya.", Tracer said happily. Pharah proceeded to remove her helmet and look Julie in the eyes. "It's nice to meet you Julie.", Fareeha said with a smile.

"I'm surprised Ben. You actually got a fiancé that's human this time.", Julie said sarcastically. Ben got a little annoyed at this and Pharah grew confused at this. Tracer ignored her as she was busy with Ship. She squatted down in front of Ship as he continued his low growling. She slowly and gently offered her hand to him. "It's ok, I'm not going to hurt you little guy.", Tracer said happily. Ship was hesitant at first, slowly moving his head closer to Tracer's hand until he made contact.

Ship was becoming friendlier with Tracer after he made contact with her hand. He immediately started to grow excited and couldn't keep still. "This is your friend Ben?", asked Pharah. "Yeah this is Ship and don't let the name fool you.", said Ben. Pharah raised one her eyebrows in response. Ben began to activate his Ultimatrix and cycle through the playlist of aliens at his disposal. He kept cycling until he stopped on a hologram of a large anthropomorphic being that was black with emerald like webbing stretching across its being. The front side of the alien was the opposite of the back, it's body was green with black stripes. Finally it had the Ultimatrix symbol on its chest. (This is the Ben 10 Ultimate Alien Upgrade.)

"This is a Galvanic Mechamorph or what I call Upgrade. Ship is what you would call an offspring of one such being.", Ben said almost like Winston. "Even so he belongs to me and he does what I say!", Julie said in a pissed off tone. "Come here Ship! I'm not done with my practice!", she said angrily. Ship them suddenly stopped and slowly started to walk to Julie with his head hung low. That was until Ben stepped in. "Ship is a living being, more importantly he has feelings too. Why don't we let him decide?", said Ben. Ben then walked over to Ship and started to tell the story of the world of Overwatch.

Julie was about to interrupt Ben before he had the chance to speak, but Pharah stepped up and gave her the deadliest glare she'd ever seen. Julie started to feel small and she decided to stay quiet.

After a few minutes of Ben explaining, Ship started to sound sad. "Will you help us then Ship?", Ben asked sincerely. There a small moment of silence as Ship made a movement that seemed as if he was wiping a tear from his eye. Ship then looked at Ben and shook his head frantically in a 'yes'. Ben gave him a giant smile, "Thanks old buddy, but we need to go now."

As Ben began to walk away with Ship and leave with Pharah and Tracer, Julie finally had enough. "You're not taking Ship without my consent idiot!", she said angrily. Ben then suddenly stopped in his tracks and slowly turned to face her. Pharah and Tracer remained quiet for they felt an odd feeling coming from Ben. Ben's face grew serious as he looked at Julie. "You have grown greedy and selfish, no... I take that back you've been like that since I've known you. The world doesn't revolve around Julie, remember that you spoiled brat.", Ben said in a great authoritative tone.

Ben stormed off with Ship and the others following close behind him. Julie just slumped down onto her knees with her face revealing a look of shock. "Paradox, we're ready for teleport!", Ben said still ticked off from Julie. They all continued to walk out the entrance as they were engulfed by the blue light and brought back to the Plumber Station.

 **A few hours later**

Ben had said his goodbyes and promised that he would return in one piece, but now he needed to focus on a new objective. Currently Pharah, Tracer, and Ben were sitting inside Ship's 'ship' form. (No pun intended)

They were traveling through deep space searching for a small pod. It didn't take them long to find the pod. As they made their approach to it Ben started to cycle through his aliens. He kept going until he stopped on a strange creature that seemed to be wearing a cloak. He then stepped next to Ship's large ramp opening and slammed down the Ultimatrix and began his transformation.

His body began to complete change down to the cellular level. It happened quickly, revealing his new form to Lena and Pharah.

Ben now has a black body with cyan patches on his arms, shoulders, legs, the back of his wings, and the back of his neck that resemble ice chunks. Each patch has thick blue outlining except for the ones on his wings, which are outlined in black. There is also a black line that runs on the edge of the outer margin on the back of each wing. On his torso are three plates.

One resembling the chest, a shorter plate under the chest, and one resembling the stomach. On his face are blue cheeks and underjaw, a mouth that always shows bluish white teeth, and large green eyes with dark green spots. The top of his head also sports a blue Y-shaped marking that extends over his scalp. He has three pointed fingers and a thumb on each hand, and two toes on each foot and a third toe-like extension on his ankles. Big Chill wears the Ultimatrix symbol on his chest. In a raspy and almost creepy voice Ben shouted, "Big Chill!"

Tracer smiled big and looked at Ben in awe, "I haven't seen this one in so long!" All the while Pharah was trying to figure out what this form could do. Her thoughts were interrupted when Ben/Big Chill spoke. "Ship stay leveled and open the cargo bay door.", Big Chill said calmly. Tracer and Pharah were in the mean time watching over Ship's control's. "I'll be right back.", Ben said as he started to walk into space.

He then opened up his wings and took off. His natural Necrofriggian instincts started to kick in, alerting him that there was a large object up ahead. He flew directly towards it and as he made his way to it the sun started to shine revealing the one person pod called 'Shelter'. He flew up to the small window to the cockpit and looked inside. Big Chill's face remained neutral as he started to get to work. "Ship come towards my signal, I've found her.", Ben/Big Chill said in slightly happy tone.

 **Skip to about 3 hours later**

Ben, Pharah, and Lena were brought back to Ben's universe by Professor Paradox and brought the pod to Azmuth on Galvan Prime. He examined it and found out some more information about the girl inside. There were many other Galvan also working and monitoring her status, vitals, and mental state.

Currently the girl who was inside the pod who they found out was named Rin, had been through a lot. She was now within a giant glass tube along with a breathing tube. She was unconscious and currently still connected to her virtual world. Azmuth looked over her status and used a hover pad to fly up to Ben and company.

"We searched the data banks and discovered the history of her earth. I'm sad to say it's not for the faint of heart. And also from what I could calculate it'll take a while for her to come back to consciousness.", Azmuth said in a stoic tone. "Thank you again Azmuth for watching over her and don't forget to alert us the moment she wakes up.", Ben said with a smile.

"Not to worry Ben I'll make sure either Paradox or you know first.", Azmuth replied with a small smile.

Just as Azmuth finished his sentence Paradox began to walk up with his usual smile, "Let get going then everyone, I believe we still have to help Pharah's squad understand what's going on."

At that moment Pharah's eyes went wide, "Oh القرف! I was so wrapped up in the moment that I forgot about my team!"

"Don't worry , Winston's got everything under control. Now let's head out.", Paradox said as he teleported them back to Watchpoint Gibraltar. The roomed filled with the blue light and then vanished. Azmuth then turned on his hover pad and looked at the girl Rin. "Now let's proceed carefully, hopefully we can bring her to consciousness in about a month.", Azmuth thought to himself as he set to work.

 **At Watchpoint Gibraltar**

We find Winston and the rest of Pharah's squad sitting down in the cafeteria of the base. "And that's how everything led to this. Now the rest is a little more private so I'll let Ben explain the rest when he gets here.", Winston said as a blue light engulfed the room.

Everyone covered their eyes for a second and when the light died back down, there stood Ben and company. "Captain Pharah!", the squad said as they saluted. "Good to see you all again. I've done my best to explain what's going on, but I couldn't exactly tell them the finer details of your trip.", Winston said happily.

"This is going to be a long talk.", Ben said as he took a seat.

Many hours later

"Sounds to me you all had quite the experience.", Winston said slightly amazed. "We still had some fun though.", Ben said with a smile. "That reminds me Ben; will Fareeha be staying in your room?", asked Winston.

Before Ben could even move his lips to speak Fareeha answered Winston's question. "Why of course I will Winston. Besides we don't have enough beds and it's a sacrifice I'll make for my troops.", Fareeha said with a warm smile.

All Ben could do to respond to Fareeha's comment was giving Winston a nervous smile and a shaky thumbs up. "Goodnight then Everyone. Remember we have a full day of work ahead of us, make sure to get a good nights rest.", Winston said as he walked off.

As everyone headed to their beds only one of them was nervous. Ben couldn't stop his nervousness, his mind kept wondering to how Fareeha would act behind closed doors.

When Lena, Fareeha, and Ben had finally reached Ben's room, Ben held the door for the ladies and let them go first. But when he began to enter his room he found Fareeha beginning to remove her suit. She must have been quick because by the time he was walking in she had taken off her gauntlets and it seemed she was about to start with her chest plate.

Ben kept his cool, but for how much longer he didn't know. At that moment a loud thud could be heard and it brought Ben back to reality. When he looked up he saw Fareeha for what she truly was.

She wore a sleeveless black leotard and her hair flowed freely. Her body was simultaneously built and extremely beautiful. Her body was shaped like a glass bottle of coca-cola or in other words she had a nice hour glass shape to her. Ben's jaw hung open and his eyes grew wide. Fareeha then noticed him looking at her figure. She stood up to her full height slowly and seductively , looking him straight in the eyes.

Tracer blinked to Ben's side with her own smile and lifted his jaw back up. "Don't forget to close your mouth Ben or a bug might fly into it.", Lena said with a giggle. Pharah continued to remove her armor, but spoke as she did so. "I'm guessing you didn't know what I looked like underneath my armor did you Ben?", she said with a smile.

"N...n..n...No I didn't.", Ben said trying to regain his composure. "I had no idea you had such a nice body!", Ben said continued clearly amazed.

As Fareeha finished removing her armor Lena walked up to her and winked at her. Lena walked up and in a seductive manner cuddled with Fareeha and teased Ben. "Ben, you have two beautiful ladies that are in a relationship with you and love you. You even have a high chance that more will join your harem. Face it Ben you've hit the jackpot.", Lena said with a sexy smile. "Well besides that, I think it's time to get some rest.", Fareeha said with a yawn.

They all climbed into bed and soon fell asleep, even though Ben had a little trouble at first. Ship soon entered the room and hopped onto the foot of the bed. He circled around two times and then immediately lied down and fell asleep.

 **7 hours later, thousands of miles in The South Pole or Antarctica.**

In the middle of the eternal storm that rages in the middle of Antarctica lies a forgotten base called Eco-Point Antarctica. Even though this storm rages on life exists here. Near the center of the base a stasis pod still lies dormant and intact, not like the other pods that surround it.

The pods that surround it seem to have flashing red lights, and a warning that repeatedly pops up saying "warning multiple pods damaged! Life support system failure!"While the people within the pods are clearly dead, with indications that their entire bodies are purple with frostbite.

In the midst of all this death, one pods systems appear to be fine. It's life support system still functional and the contents of the pods; safe and sound. Suddenly the life support systems on the intact pod spring to life and a warning comes up. "Warning, low power! Life support failure will happen in three days! Commencing Watchpoint Gibraltar Emergency Beacon!", said a robotic voice.

A green light began to flash and a signal started to travel up into space and towards an old Overwatch satellite. The signal then caught the attention of Athena who then began to alert Winston.

 **Hello again everyone, I apologize for not finishing this sooner. I've been busy with other things. I've taken more interest into Gunpla Models Kits and I've been playing The Witcher 3: Wild Hunt Complete Edition. Though right now I need to save my money, so not more kits for the time being. And I'm just about finished with the The Witcher 3. Lastly I'm now working on another story about team RWBY and company. The story is involving an Original Character that I'm basing on myself. To put it short he'll be a game changer. I'll be posting those the first two chapters soon. It's good to be back.**


	8. Chapter 8 Princess of the Ice

**Ben 10 Omniwatch**

 **Chapter 8: Princess of the Ice**

 **I do not own Ben 10 or Overwatch**

 **6am in the morning at Watchpoint Gibraltar**

Winston slowly woke to the sound of beeping. As he opened his eyes everything started to come into focus and he started to hear Athena's voice. "Winston! I need you to get up! An old Overwatch Distress beacon has been activated!", Athena said trying to wake up the big ape.

Winston slowly reached for his glasses and got up out of his bed. "I'm up! Where is the beacon being transmitted from?", Winston asked as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes. Athena's voice grew serious, " **Eco-Point Antarctica**."

 **At unknown location**

A certain blue skinned woman began to stir from her sleep. She slowly wakes and starts to stand. She wears a black nightgown and slips into her slippers. She walks over to her bathroom and begins to remove her clothing. When she removes her nightgown all you see is a strange digital black widow tattoo, she then closes the bathroom door to finish changing.

 **A few minutes later**

The woman known infamously by her code name **Widowmaker** or some remember her by another name, but that was in another life. She walks out of her bathroom and soon exits her quarters. It's early in the morning and non of the other Talon agents are usually awake. She wears a purple and pinkish leotard that's been enhanced with technology. The leotard has a metallic finish, she also wears what seems to be metallic boots that go all the way up to her knees.

She wears strap on pouches along her right thigh, she wears a gauntlet on her left hand that goes all the way down to her elbow, she wears a metallic shoulder pad on her left shoulder, and finally the leotard she wears has one of the deepest v-neck you have ever seen.

She slowly makes her way to a large gym and walked up towards a console. She pressed a few commands on a holographic screen, then suddenly the whole gym shifted and floor opened up and a gymnastic floor slowly raised up. She did a few stretches and took a running start. If anyone could see this they would say that it was almost like a dance of some kind and it was beautiful. That's why she would wake up so early, so none of the other agents would ogle her while she did her morning routine. They were usually assholes when they talked behind her back.

She went on like this for about thirty minutes until she heard the familiar dark voice of her partner. Reaper walked loudly into the gym and he didn't care that she was in the middle of something. **"Widowmaker! The Boss has a job for us. Be ready in five.",** Reaper said not giving a care. Widowmaker quickly finished and headed back to her room to grab her hybrid rifle, Widow's Kiss. One of the only things she could rely on.

 **Five Minutes Later**

Widowmaker and Reaper quickly walked to the the center of the facility and walked into a giant office. They quickly made their way closer to the giant desk that had the chair behind it turned away from them. "Reaper and Widowmaker reporting in sir.", Reaper said in a neutral tone. From their point of view they couldn't see the boss' face. Even though they've never seen their boss' face except for Reaper who seemingly knew who he was, but didn't say anything about it.

The boss released his breath and a big ring of cigar smoke followed. "I've just received word that an old Overwatch base has activated its beacon. I'm sending you two to lead a squad there to see what it is.", the boss spoke in a deep voice. "Yes sir.", the two agents said in unison.

 **Back at Watchpoint Gibraltar**

The current members of Overwatch had just barely gotten out of their beds. Some were still a bit sleepy, some fully awake like Pharah and her squad, and some pretty hyper.(Tracer)

They were all fully clothed and sat around in the mess hall, waiting for Winston to present them with some important news. Said highly intelligent gorilla began to walk up to them, fully armored and with a serious look on his face. "I apologize having to wake you all up this early, but we've just received knowledge that an old Overwatch base has activated its destress beacon.", Winston said seriously. Ben was the only one to speak up. "Where is the base located Winston?", Ben asked curiously. "Eco-Point Antarctica.", Winston responded in a grim tone.

Everyone in the room gasped, save for Ben and Professor Paradox. It was quiet for a bit and Winston let that sink in for a little bit. Ben was slightly confused as to why everyone was worried, but he knew they all had a good reason. He stood up from the table and spoke up for Winston and everyone to hear. "What happened at Eco-Point Antarctica Winston?", Ben asked cautiously.

Winston looked up at Ben and took a seat. "A few years before Overwatch was disbanded, we had a team stationed at Antarctica to help study and solve a major problem. Global Warming. They were able to fix the problem... , but at the cost of their lives. They embedded a large Cryogenic bomb deep within the ice of Antarctica. The explosion stabilized the ice and even helped to lower sea levels, but the explosion caused an earthquake that sent Eco-Point Antarctica hundreds of feet below the ice. During that time here at Watchpoint Gibraltar we received a transmission from the scientists. And the transmission showed their last moments before they perished.", Winston said in a slight sad mixture of emotions. He then proceeded to remove his glasses and wipe the tears that began to stream down his face.

Ben sat back down and look at his fellow Overwatch agents. "I'm so sorry.", Ben said sadly. Pharah stepped up in front of the group and looked at Ben. "We could have used your help then..., but we shouldn't keep worrying about that.", Said Pharah. "Yeah! We're here now and we should still be hopeful everybody!", Tracer said happily and jumping into the air.

"It's good to keep a positive outlook Lena..., but we don't have the means to survive in that kind of climate.", said Winston. Everyone's attitude went straight from cheerful to glum, except for a certain shapeshifter. "We can't but Benjamin can!", Winston said cheerfully.

 **Two Hours Later**

In Antarctica nothing much happens here, especially after what happened to the Overwatch scientists. It snowed heavily and there wasn't any sign of activity on ground. Suddenly a blue flash of light came into view and as quickly as it came it dispersed. It left behind a strange looking creature that seemed to be wearing some kind of blue and black poncho along with a hood. What seemed stranger about it was that it had only two toes on the front of its foot and had a single toe on the back.

It then slowly unfurled its poncho, forming them into wings and began to rise into the air. It floated in one spot and scanned the area. It then looked down at its chest and quickly touched the green hourglass on its chest. "Winston I've arrived at Antarctica in one piece. Where do I head to now?", Big Chill asked spoke in a raspy and almost creepy voice. "Before you left Ben I was able to help upgrade your Ultimatrix to help you pinpoint beacons of all kinds. The closer you get to one the louder the beeping will become.", Winston said calmly.

"Roger.", Ben/Big Chill said as he flew off. As he began to fly he quickly began to hear the beeping coming from the Ultimatrix. He then increased his speed and started to see something within the ice. He stopped and slowly descended from the sky.

From his point of view, it looked like a giant hole in the ground. As he descended the beeping coming from his Ultimatrix was getting louder and louder. He landed near what appeared to be small buildings, but the doors to them had been damaged leaving them to the cold elements. He furled his wings and began to walk through to base.

He walked into a room that was rather odd to him. It had the walls lined with screens that were like windows into another world so to speak. The screens and lawn chairs in the room apparently were suppose to give off the feeling that a person was on the beach. "Seems even scientists needed to get some time away from the cold.", Ben/Big Chill thought to himself as he smiled.

Ben then continued to follow the distress beacon. As he got closer he entered into a small chamber that reminded him of a meat locker, only there were pods lined up along the walls. He quickly touched the surface of the Ultimatrix and stopped the beeping; he had found the scientists.

What he saw could only be described as horrible. He saw multiple cryo pods with their inhabitants already decayed and were only skeletons. All of the skeletons wore what seemed to be what an Eskimo would wear, only their clothing had a more futuristic design. It seems from the way the skeletons were fixed in; that they were trying to force their way out. He then looked at the computer before him, only to see another gruesome sight. He saw another skeleton laying on the ground crushed by fallen debris. Luckily the computer wasn't destroyed.

Ben/Big Chill then looked up and saw that only one pod was still operational. He unfurled his wings and flew up to the pod to get a better look. He phased through the pod to look and see if the woman was still alive. In two words to describe her, she was a sleeping beauty and luckily she was still alive. He floated back down to the ground and walked up to the computer and began to find a way to open the last pod. He began to go through the computer to find the unlock sequence.

It took him almost ten minutes before he was able to hack the computer. The computer dinged along with the screen changing to big green letters that spoke aloud, **"Access Granted."** The computer then gave Ben/Big Chill the option to deactivate Cryogenic Stasis. Ben/Big Chill quickly pressed the **ENTER** key and began the defrost sequence.

The sequence had a timer that began to countdown from 5 minutes. During this time Ben decided to call Winston and Professor Paradox. "Winston, Paradox. I was able to find one of the scientists in Cryogenic Stasis. The others didn't make it sadly; I'm sorry Winston.", Ben said with grief filling his alien voice. He could hear Winston wiping tears from his face. "Thank you Ben...; can you tell me who the surviving Scientist's name is?", asked Winston.

Ben quickly flew back up to the pod and searched for the name on the exterior. He looked for a few seconds until he was able to find a Chinese name on a tiny metal plate. "Her name is **Mei-Ling Zhou**.", BigChill/Ben said in his usual raspy manner.

Immediately the line went quiet and that wasn't like Winston to remain quiet especially in this kind of situation. "Winston...? Everything okay? You're never usually this quiet.", Ben said trying to get said Scientist's attention. "Ben I don't usually ask this, but bring her home no matter the cost.", Winston said with his voice breaking. Immediately Ben understood that this woman meant something to everyone at Overwatch.

"Don't worry Winston, I'll bring her back.", Ben said reassuring Winston. That's when Paradox chimed in. "Ben be ready Ben, if we were able to receive the signal that might also mean Talon was able to catch it." Paradox said in a serious manner. "Got it Professor. I'll contact you when we're ready for pick up.", said Big Chill/Ben

Ben then returned to the task at hand and looked back up at the almost fully defrosted woman. He soon found that the timer was finished and noticed that Mei began to stir from her slumber. As he was about to pick her up he heard he sound of a dropship. "Must be Talon. I better get ready, and this time they're in for a surprise.", Big Chill/Ben thought to himself as he flew off.

Ben had two options,

1\. Call Winston and Professor Paradox for a teleport. Or option two.

2\. Capture a few Talon operatives while sending the rest back with their butts kicked as a message to Talon. The aliens are here to stop you!

Big Chill/Ben gently put Mei down in an old storage closet and made sure to put her down gently. He then closed the door and quickly flew to where the Talon agents had landed.

 **Meanwhile with the Talon Agents**

Reaper and Widow maker quickly exited the dropship and looked for signs of life. Reaper then looked over his squad as they followed behind him, he then looked at Widowmaker and spoke. "Widow I want you to set up there.", Reaper said in his usual raspy/whisper like tone. Widowmaker nodded in acknowledgment and quickly used her grappling hook to reach the top of the building. For the other soldiers Reaper didn't speak, all he did was throw up a few military hand signs and they quickly began to jog to their target.

Big Chill/Ben watched what had just transpired and was a bit surprised. These people knew what they were doing, and they wouldn't hesitate to kill him. "From what I remember from reading the data files...; Widowmaker is a high ranking and valuable operative.", Ben thought to himself. He flew up to where Widow was set up, while keeping himself invisible.

To the average human being, their sense of hearing is very limited, and there only a few people who are exempt from this. Widowmaker was one of those people. She'd gone through multiple procedures to multiply her strength, speed, and all of her senses. Because of her enhanced senses she heard the odd sound of something almost blowing in the wind, like a giant bed sheet hanging to dry.

She quickly brought her rifle around and took aim at the unsuspecting enemy. When she turned to face said enemy, she found nothing there. She did a double take and slowly turned back to her perch and resumed her overwatch duty.

Big Chill/Ben on the other hand was almost scared out of his invisibility. He held his breath for a moment as Widow turned back to her original position. He then slowly exhaled and took a deep breath, focusing on the cold.

 **Widowmaker's POV**

She looked back down onto her squad and Reaper, they weren't going to leave any stone unturned so to speak. She's been on missions like this, were you think it'll be easy. Just until the first person gets taken out or screams in pain. She was never that person, but with these new Aliens popping up out of nowhere and now helping Overwatch. Her job just got that much harder; and it gets worse. Only a few have popped up and there seems to be more on the way.

Then suddenly her scope picked up a faint heat signature. It was weak but it was beginning to slowly grow into a person. As she reached for her earpiece to report the news to Reaper; she heard the sound of ice taking form. She looked down and saw that her legs were frozen in ice and it was quickly working its way up. As it did she looked to find the source a strange alien that made her actually feel fear. She felt the cold feeling of ice surround her and embrace her.

As the ice finished she felt as though she was forced into a state of sleep. Her eyelids slowly closed and she closed her eyes she prayed that she could have been able to kill that thing!

 **End Widowmaker's POV**

Big Chill/Ben stood up and smiled at his handiwork. "Well, I have my prisoner now. Time to scare off the rest.", he thought to himself. Going intangible again and prepared to kick some serious butt.

Reaper and his squad gradually made their way through the facility and checking every terminal they could find. So far they found nothing, every thing was either wiped clean or destroyed. They continued on until they came across a cryo chamber. Reaper looked around and saw drops of water leading from one of the cryo pods. As he got closer he was about to read the name of the owner of the pod until he heard ghostly laughing.

"Hehehehe...", the ghostly voice said echoing across the entire base. Reaper instinctively scanned the room and found nothing, his squad on the other hand felt chills go down their spines.

Big Chill/Ben knew he was going to have a blast. "Leave here and never return!", he yelled in a threatening tone.

"...", Reaper had nothing to say. All he did was raise his shotguns and prepare for anything. "I warned you..., also don't expect to have any help. I've already captured your sniper!", Big Chill/Ben continued in a threatening manner. For a moment Reaper flinched and cursed Widowmaker for not doing her job better.

At that very moment Big Chill revealed himself to the Talon agents, and planned to do this quick. He quickly turned the dial of the Ultimatrix and slammed down on it. He was engulfed in a bright Emerald light that made the Talon agents; including Reaper shield their eyes.

Big Chill/Ben could feel his necrofriggian body evolve and slightly grow. In a matter of seconds Big Chill had transformed into his Ultimate form and the light died from him. **"Ultimate Big Chill!"** , shouted Ben.

The Talon agents then brought their eyes up and looked at the mysterious being in front of them. Reaper looked back at the being and saw the one thing he despised the most, a green hourglass symbol inside of a black circle. He only remembered one thing when he saw it. A blue four-armed monkey jumping around and making fun of him. He tightened his grip on his shotguns and shadows began to come off of him in waves. "Do you know a blue four-armed monkey by any chance?!", Reaper asked angrily.

U. Big Chill smirked at this. "Actually Spidermonkey told me about you and your lousy aim.", he said. Reaper immediately shot his shotguns at U. Big Chill multiple times. As Reaper threw his shotguns down and was about to grab another from his coat, he noticed that the alien was still floating there.

U. Big Chill became tangible again and had a big smile on his face. "Tell your boss that the aliens are going to stop Talon, and Overwatch has new allies that can take anything you throw at us!", U. Big Chill/Ben said with authority. "You think I'm going to do what you sa...", Reaper began to say before he was cut off from the ice.

U. Big Chill took a deep breath and shot his Ice Breath at the Talon agents; encasing them in a large block of ice. "What I couldn't hear you over the ice.", U. Big Chill/Ben said trying not to laugh.

He then become intangible and flew underneath and lifted the giant ice block and flew to where their ship had landed. The pilot of the ship sat in his seat with his legs crossed on the dash. He was relaxed and had a pair of headphones in his ears listening to some music. His eyes were closed and he was ignorant to the outside world. His attention was then suddenly brought back to alert when he felt something shake the entire ship.

He quickly removed his headphones and pressed a few buttons on the console before him. A live video feed was brought up of the troop bay and an odd sight. He looked closer to get a better look and was amazed to find Reaper and the lesser Talon agents encased inside of a block of ice. "What in the...", he began to say before he heard a knocking on the window before him. He quickly looked up and almost jumped out of his chair from pure shock. He found a black, red, and orange alien staring at him pretty hard. The alien just floated there in mid-air; and silently judging him.

"Take these guys back to your boss! Reaper has a message for them! Now get lost before I freeze you solid!", U. Big Chill said with a loud growl. The pilot quickly started up the ship and flew off faster than a speeding bullet. U. Big Chill/Ben watched the ship fly off into the distance until it vanished from sight. He then slammed his hand down into the Ultimatrix turning himself back to his regular Big Chill form. He then flew back to the spot he left Mei.

 **Mei's POV**

Mei slowly opened her eyes, the light too bright for her. Her mind was slowly rebooting from her long slumber. She tried to stand but ended up falling down into her hands and knees. Slowly she began to remember what transpired before she was put on ice. Images passed through her mind like someone looking through their photos on their phone. She remembered something had caused an earthquake and people screaming. She was then brought out of her thoughts when she heard the sound of ice suddenly forming.

She did her best to. Bring herself back up to her feet and use the wall to support herself. She slowly made her way back to the cryogenic chamber where she was taken from. She scanned the room and began to feel a sudden sadness within. "I... I remember now.", Mei said sadly. Suddenly from he center of the room a strange being floated from below the ice and became tangible. Mei fell down onto her rear hitting the ground and looking at the being with an expression of slight dread.

The being wore a cloak of some kind that was blue with black lining around it. This being scared her and she was beginning to panic. Then the being spoke in a ghostly whisper, "Mei-Ling Zhou. I've come to bring you home."

Mei first thought was, "I'm dead aren't I." "Overwatch has need of your services again.", the strange said not as menacing as before. "Huh?", Mei said confused. "Winston sent me here to investigate an old Overwatch emergency beacon and I found you in cryo sleep.", the being spoke as it began to walk closer to her. "How do I know I can trust you and believe what you're saying?", Mei asked clearly still scared of him. The cloaked being looked up as if in a thinking pose.

The being then took a large sigh and looked back at Mei. "What I'm about to show you is top secret, and world is not yet ready to know this.", The being said in a serious tone. Mei all the while was confused at his words. "What could be so important that the world must not know about it. The being then somehow unfurled its cloak that then formed into wings. "Interesting.", Mei thought to herself. A green hourglass symbol was revealed to be under the wings on the being's chest. It brought up its hand and slammed it down onto the symbol. A sudden burst of emerald light engulfed the being and the surrounding area.

After the emerald light dissipated Mei brought her arms down from her face to see what happened. She began to blush as she found a wonderful sight before her. A handsome young man who seemed to be in his early twenties stood before her. He had brown hair, he was slightly taller than her, and his eyes... his eyes seemed to almost lure her closer. She slowly walked up to him and looked directly into his eyes.

She looked deep into his eyes, which made Ben feel a little uncomfortable. "Are you okay?", the young man asked Mei with a voice that sent a shiver down her back. "I... I'm fine. I... I've just never seen emerald eyes before. W... Who are you?", Mei asked curiously. The young man looked at her and smiled, "My name is Ben Tennyson and I'm here to bring you home." Mei blushed a dark shade of red, for she felt something almost flutter within her heart.

"Now can we get going I'm freezing here.", Ben said as he shivered. Mei was brought out of her thoughts, "Yes, but let me go grab a few things first.", Mei said as she ran off to another part of the base. "Strange girl.", Ben said to himself. He quickly cycled through his playlist of aliens and selected Big Chill.

After his transformation he flew up to where he left Widowmaker and picked her up and brought her back down to ground level. He waited only a few minutes before Mei ran back with a few new things on her person. "Ok I'm ready... , who's that?", Mei asked pointing to the frozen Widowmaker. "I'll explain later first let's get home.", said Big Chill/Ben.

He activated his communicator and hailed Professor Paradox. "Yes Ben. Did everything turn out alright?", Paradox asked curiously. "Everything went smoothly Professor and I also got us a Talon agent prisoner. Mei is here with me as well and we're ready for pickup."

"Alrighty then. I'll beam. You over shortly.", Paradox said happily. Ben closed the line and looked over at Mei. "Get close to me, we're going home."

Soon after a bright blue light engulfed them. Next thing they knew they were standing in the middle of Winston's lab.

Mei shielded her eyes from the sudden rays of light that now shined on them. Her eyes took a minute to adjust and what she saw next made her tear up. She looked and saw one of her dearest friends. "W-Winston!", Mei said through her tears of joy. The big lug smiled at her, "Its good to see you again Mei", he said as he began to give her a big hug. She hugged with all her might and didn't want to let go. She then heard two more people call her name simultaneously. "MEI!"

She looked over at the front of the lab to find Pharah and Lena running up to her. She was so happy she couldn't hold it in anymore. She let her emotions take over and let her tears out; she couldn't hold it in anymore.

 **End Mei POV**

They all began to cry including Winston. Ben transformed back into his regular form and watched with a warm smile on his face. "This is why I enjoy what we do Ben. To see family and friends reunited and everyone happy. It brings a tear to my eye.", Paradox said as he walked up next to Ben. "I couldn't agree more Professor." "I also see you've managed to capture an important Talon agent as well.", said Paradox

"Something tells me she's going to be a handful.", Ben said as he glanced at the frozen Widowmaker. "It's only going to get harder from here Ben, also how much do you know about **Germany?",** Paradox said with his usual smile.

 **I LIVE! Hello to new readers and old, it feels good to be back. I know its late but Happy One Year Anniversary for Overwatch. For those with questions on what will happen on Ben's next adventure... he will be meeting the famous knight known as Reinhardt and his lovely mechanic Brigitte.**

 **Also please try out my other story RWBY: The Man Bear.**

 **As usual please don't forget to review and ask questions. Also PM me if anyone plays Overwatch on PS4, I's rather not let my gamer tag out publicly. Thank you for reading and have a great day.**


End file.
